Wish Upon A Silver Moon
by SilverRay
Summary: After Gandalf fell into the clutches of Moria, the Fellowship finds a girl searching for him. Galadriel sends her to accompany the Fellowship, hoping she could aid them. Clinging onto her past, she bears a burden greater than the One.
1. Glimpse at the Human Elf

Wish Upon a Silver Moon 

Her hand gently rested upon the cold white stone. Cold unfeeling stone just like life had been to her. The cool wind blew against her face as she waited, pulling the green cloak about her tighter. Waiting, it seemed an eternity. Waiting for life to emerge from the mines. As soon as she had received word of his approach she had rushed out to meet him. She knew this trouble would happen, trouble always had a way of finding her quickly. She saw some movement and stood up straighter squinting a bit to see better. No too short…were these dwarves? A bit too short to be dwarves though. A halfling most likely, but in these parts? Another halfling, another halfling…someone a bit taller than a halfling, a dwarf, she concluded. The someone much taller than a halfling. Human for the hair color wasn't politically correct. The group dispersed a bit. An elf, she knew by the height and the bright pale blond hair. A memory hit her head and she swallowed hard waiting for _that person to leave the mines. Another human with black hair holding a halfling yelling something she couldn't decipher. Where was he? _

The girl left the shelter of the rocks and stood up. She slowly began walking towards the group. Where was the old man? "Jii-chan!" she called, causing all eyes to fall upon her. Some, two she believed that were human. She stopped a safe distance from an arrow and examined the group. "Jii-chan!" she called again. She watched as one unsheathed their sword. She detached her own sword and dropped it to the ground. "I will not hurt you. I received word that Gandalf was coming and I promised to meet him if I could. Where is Gandalf?" 

She watched as eyes turned away and her heart fell. He had promised her he wouldn't be killed before they met again. She noticed the elf watching her with slight suspicion. She looked down at her attire, but of course an elf would. She moved her hand to clutch her necklace. So he had left. 

Elven clothing. The shadowy grays of Lothlórien unmistakable. But she was far too short to be an elf and her long hair was golden not the pale blond that an elf would posses. Her ears did not hold the trademark of an elf either. She was no elf much against her dress. She reached down to pick up her sword once more and he saw that upon her back was her bow. A ranger? Dressed as an elf? "Why do you search for Gandalf?" he raised his voice to question. 

"Eh? Oh Jii-chan? He-"

"What does Jii-chan mean?" a halfling asked.

"Grandfather. He taught me a bit of magic because of well some powers I possess," the girl replied looking out across the mountains, "He took care of me and put me into the care of some of his elven friends. That explains my attire if you so question." Memories berated her mind, forcing her to remember what she did not wish to. She took a moment to swallow, shoving the memories as far away as she could. "Where are you heading?" she questioned stepping closer. 

A halfling was about to speak but the black haired human interrupted. "Away from here." 

She nodded. "You'll have to press on pretty hard to get to Lothlórien. If you wish I could provide lodging for you. It will be safe I assure you." 

"We'll be fine," the blond human replied. 

The girl looked away for a moment. She didn't want to know but she _had to know. "How did he die?" she asked softly, not wanting to know the answer. Gently her hand came up to her necklace once more, the only thing she had. _

"He died protecting what was important" came the reply from somewhere. 

She smiled memories begging to be remembered. "Then…I'm glad he could defend what was important to him. You won't make it there by nightfall. I promise you I will not hurt you. You can riddle me with arrows, hang me, burn me at the stake if I do. If you wish to." 

"That won't be needed. You either killed a elf very cleverly to have no blood upon your clothing or you hung an elf just your height," the black haired human gave a grim smile. "We should hurry but a stop for the night would be good for us I suppose." 

"And some company for me since I know a lot more right now than I did a few minutes ago. If you would follow me," she turned and drew her bow from her back and slid an arrow to be knocked. Just in case. She knocked the arrow and nodded. 

"We best get a move on it, these hills will be covered with black creatures by nightfall. Frodo! Come on Frodo." 

Slowly she willed her feet to move and soon they were passing through a familiar forest, well to her at least. Soon she stopped walking and she felt one of the halflings run into her. "Why are we stopping?" someone questioned. 

Abruptly the girl turned left off of the path they had been traveling. Her feet began to crunch upon leaves and branches. "We best hurry, night draws near," she called over her shoulder. Her pace quickened, nearly a run and soon a small black cabin appeared in front. The girl ushered the other eight into the cabin quickly before closing the door behind her. The girl paused to take a deep breath. At the questioning gazes she said, "I thought I heard something." She took a deep breath and walked over to the fireplace. "Make yourself comfortable. Do you want some tea or should I just start cooking dinner?" Her hand slowly drifted over to a box of tea. Tears filled her eyes briefly. 

"Or how about we exchange our names Miss…"

"Usagi." A strange name. "Tsukino Usagi."

"I'm Sam Gamgee. It's nice to meet you."

"Merry Brandybucks."

"Peregrin Took. Just call me Pippin."

"this is Frodo and I am Strider."

" I am Boromir."

"Legolas."

"I am Gimli, it is good to meet you lass." 

The golden haired girl smiled. "How come everything is set for nine when there is only one of you?" Sam questioned. 

Usagi's hand clutched the tea pot tighter. "Gandalf put me into the care of eight elves when I was seventeen. Eight how ironic. They moved on though." The girl smiled a bit even though everyone could see right through it. Her fingers drifted to her necklace. As she stirred the tea leaves into the hot water. She set the tea cups upon the table and set to cooking the dinner. 

Eight elves, how ironic. Boromir made himself remember those words. Eight not nine. He watched as Pippin strolled around the house made for the tall. He peered into a room that was dark. "Don't go in there!" Usagi snapped. All eyes fell on her quickly and within a moment she collapsed upon the floor. Her fingers went to her necklace and she tried desperately to catch her breath that seemed so hard to reach. Memories flashed before her eyes and a fist grabbed her lungs holding them, keeping her from reaching the air she so desperately needed. Eventually the attack dispersed leaving her with tears upon her face and feeling incredibly weak. 

"Miss Usagi!" a halfling came to her side. 

"I'm…I'm fine," Usagi managed to gasp out. Slowly she drew back each of her breaths. Eventually her breathing came back to normal. "I'll be fine. Just memories." Slowly the girl forced herself back to her feet. "I wanted to let Jii-chan know what happened. He should know," the golden haired girl slowly walked over to the door and closed it, the stench of flesh rotting disappeared as soon as the door closed. "Please don't go in there, it isn't pleasant. I haven't found the courage to clean it yet."

"What happened?" Boromir questioned. His eyes followed the girl as she moved back to the fire.

Usagi didn't say anything for a long time and most of them wondered if she would tell them. "They died there, the elves." Memories flickered in her mind. "We have a secret passage through the cupboard just in case we must hide. There are elven runes upon the trees that protect this house, if someone passes through them after dark it'll stop them temporarily." The girl struggled to stop her shaking hands. "There were some orcs or ogres I don't remember too well. I just remember black. Blodwedd, one of the elves told me to hide in the cabinet. Of course I listened and went to hide. They took up their bows but they had no time to fire. One of the creatures brought down a club killing Blodwedd. Then Ardith, Amita, Eira, Mehal, Shiri," her voice choked. "Nadine…then Shearea. All that blood. When someone said to search the area I left through the passageway and stayed in it for two days. When I came back…" she let her voice trailed off and began to pour the stew she was cooking into bowls. "I buried them but after that I just couldn't enter the room. That was last week." 

Silence filled the room and Usagi moved to set the bowls upon the table. "Why didn't you fight?" Boromir asked. 

Her hand nearly dropped a bowl she was about to set in front of the elf. "I can't fight very well. We have nine bows but the one I used was only a rough hunting bow. Shearea usually let me use her bow to practice and such. I can use the sword thanks to…" her voice trailed off, saying a name silently. "but this isn't the sword I learned to use. It's just the only sword we have." 

Usagi took the last bowl from beside the stove and walked into a separate room that appeared to be the bedroom. "If you need anything, just ask," she called over her shoulder before she closed the door. 

The rest of the Fellowship turned and looked at each other. "What do we make of her?" Strider questioned looking at the members at the table. "Do we trust her?" 

"I never seen you as one to question the trust of someone," Boromir looked thoughtful for a moment. "She does not appear to know of the ring but we should keep her arrogant. We move on to Lothlórien after this?"

"Yes we will see what awaits us there," Legolas nodded before turning to look down at the stew in front of him. 

"Try it lad!" Gimli spoke up, his mouth full of the stew. "It's good though it may not look that good since she." His voice drifted to mutter something about learning from elves. "It may not be what an elf eats but it's delicious." 

"Mr. Frodo, are you alright?" Sam questioned. 

"Yes." 

"That's my bread!"

"I got a hold of it so tough! Look at this Pippin!" 

_With these flowing tears_

He stopped moving the spoon, halfway to his mouth. His sensitive hearing picked up soft melancholy singing and he jerked his head towards the bedroom door. 

"What is it?" Gimli asked. 

"Singing. Do you hear it?" Legolas replied. 

"No," the dwarf shook his head. 

_And all the growing fears_

_Is thee mine through the years?_

Slowly the elf stood up and walked over to the door listening. Soon Merry joined him listening quietly. Pippin followed. "It's beautiful," Pippin breathed. 

_Perhaps fate is no longer clear_

_Wish upon a silver moon_

_When hope is gone_

_Perhaps we can go on_

_Where doth thee?_

_Were we meant to be_

_When wind doth not blow_

_And the oceans fail to flow? _

_Wish upon a silver moon_

_When hope is gone_

_Is there still dawn? _

_Upon which way_

_No one can say_

_If love takes flight_

_Upon a fading moonlight_

_I'm wishing_

_Wishing upon a silver moon_

_These simple things_

_I cradle within my wings_

_The stars shine_

_Perhaps thee is still mine _

_I'm to find a new time_

_Upon lost sands of fine_

_Upon this silver moonlight_

_I'm lost deep within the night_

_Can these wings still take flight?_

_Wish upon a silver moon_

_Does it filter through the trees_

_Are we still meant to be?_

_I'm wishing upon a silver moon_

_Wishing I need not be alone_

_Perhaps I suffer to atone_

The group of hobbits around the door risked opening it a crack, they peered in while the much taller elf turned and walked back to his spot at the table. The watched as the two hobbits peered into the room, trying to see something but sighed in defeat and closed the door. "What did you see?" Sam questioned, slight curious. He watched his fellow hobbits standing by the door. 

"I didn't want to open the door anymore. I only saw three beds," the older shook his head and walked back to the table.  

"It isn't polite to snoop though," Boromir stated with a smile upon his face, the empty bowl of stew sat in front of him. 

"We…I was not-" the hobbit was cut off as the bedroom door opened and the golden haired girl stepped out. 

She looked at her guests. "Is something wrong?" she questioned, noticing the faces staring at her. Everyone shook their head hastily. With a short mutter from the dwarf that the stew was good. The girl nodded and walked towards the door of the small cabin.

"Where are you going?" the ranger questioned. 

The girl stopped walking, her hand on the door. "To get more firewood. I most likely won't be able to sleep tonight. Don't worry, I won't get myself killed right around the house." With that the girl disappeared out the door. Soon she came back with an armload of wood and she kicked the door shut behind her. She dumped the wood into the wood bin beside the fireplace. Silence filled the room only disturbed by the occasional crackle from the fire. 

"How long have you been living with the elves?" a voice broke through the silence causing the golden haired girl to jump. She turned her head to see the dwarf expecting an answer. 

"Ten, ten years," the girl stated. 

"You're twenty seven!" one of the hobbits jumped. "I thought you were much younger." 

The girl's hand gently drifted to her necklace, clutching it for a moment. "Looks are deceiving aren't they?" 

"Miss," Frodo, began speaking for the first time. "What is upon your necklace? You keep on touching it." 

The girl didn't reply. Instead she reached behind her neck and drew the necklace forth. Upon the silver chain was a beautiful white crystal and a ring. The ring caught everyone's attention. "Is that ring…" 

"It is my engagement ring." Everyone in the room breathed an inward sigh of relief. "My fiancé…he died." 

"The crystal?" the dwarf questioned. 

"Has been passed down through generations. If you wish" the golden haired girl began. "you may choose a bed and rest in it. I know I won't be able to get any sleep so if you are concerned about your safety, I will guard the house tonight." The girl turned her back to the visitors of her home and stared intently at the fire, letting no one see the tears that streaked her face. How dare they force her to remember everything. _Gandalf…why did you leave me alone? You knew…and yet you left too.      _

Her head jerked up as she heard footsteps in the quiet house. "Why are you not asleep Frodo?" the girl questioned. "I thought you went to sleep." 

"I couldn't sleep. I wish none of this had ever happened."

"Do you know how many things I never wanted to happen? Everything ever since I turned fourteen. It's the feeling that you wished you were never born isn't it?" Usagi questioned. Frodo nodded. "I know exactly how you feel. But for me, would I rather wish this fate upon another person? No, of course not. I would rather bare this pain a million times than to see someone innocent bear this burden I carry. It sounds harsh but you must accept your fate…and destiny. I'm a hypocrite, I haven't accept it for myself." 

"What-"

"What burden do I carry?" Usagi finished the question for the hobbit. "I'd rather not tell. But for tonight Frodo, cry and mourn. Mourn for all you have lost." 

The hobbit nodded and soon tears came forth to his eyes and he shook his head. He moved his hand to brush the offending tear away. But Usagi's hand caught his own "Don't," she stated. "Just cry." 

The boy nodded and soon tears ran blindly down his face. He felt the girl's arms move around him as she embraced him. _In the end, he's just a child, Usagi thought to herself, __Just like Chibi-Usa when she…when she existed. What burden has fate placed upon this creature?   _

Strider looked at Boromir. The two stepped away from the doorway and closed the door silently. They only had a bit more of a hinting who this woman was. Now what?  

*~*

Right here right now. I have not finished reading the first book I'm slow…I'm slow. I might need to throw in a few things here and there in the next chapter after I finish reading it. Don't flame me quite yet, give me a chance. I'm just dipping my feet into the LotR world right now. Do not take the song Wish Upon a Silver Moon. I don't know why you would since it sucks 'cause I wrote it. Song is subject to change without notice. Don't forget to review! 

~SilverRay 


	2. Dream of Lothlórien

Wish Upon a Silver Moon 

"So you are Usagi. I have heard much about you." 

"There isn't much to hear. Where have you heard about me?" 

"Gandalf and the elves you reside with. Much against what you believe, there is much to hear about you, child. You have been tested much, child, but your tests do not end there. Fate will continue to test you, I understand the burden you carry. But remember you can turn to us, our lives are the same." 

"I will remember that." 

"Usagi, never let the girl inside you die. Never." 

She wanted to say that it was too late for that but she held her tongue and nodded. "I will do my best." 

Her eyes snapped open as a pot clashed to the floor. When had she fallen asleep? "Pippin! You should be more careful! Look now, you woke up Usagi," Merry shook his head. 

"It's quite alright, I was merely remembering," Usagi stood up, stretching a bit. The chair was comfortable but not comfortable enough to spend the whole night in. She heard a deep chuckle from Gimli. 

"We all say that but it's never true. Those beds were far too big for my tastes, comfortable though, for elven beds." the dwarf shook his head. 

Usagi shook her head and walked over to the table and eased into another chair. Oh how sore her back was. How ironic, those who traveled long and hard, used to the soreness of the ground receive the comfort and she herself who resides in a house suffers with an aching back. She groaned and rested her head on the table. "Where's everyone else?" she mumbled into the wood. _Kami, I'm hungry. The girl sat up a bit. _

"They're looking for something, I forgot what," Gimli stated, answering the girl's question. "oh yes, Fordo is asleep still."

"Sam! I want to cook," Merry reached to take the wooden spoon away from the hobbit. 

"But! But I wanted to make those strudels!" Pippin cried, his hands deep within a sack of flour.  

"We can have them tomorrow. Today we're having…"

Usagi groaned and shoved her face into the wooden table. She didn't care what she ate as long as it tasted good. "I just want to eat," she grumbled quietly. The girl pulled her face away from the wood once more and stood up. She walked over to the fireplace, pushing the hobbits out of her way. "I'll cook thank you very much. This is my house and while you are here, you are my guests and I will cook. You'll spend the whole day arguing." Usagi took the spoon away from Sam. "Now let's see if I remember how to cook those muffins…I remember!"

Shortly after they had finished their breakfast, Usagi took a few things from the bedroom and shoved them into her pocket. She had explained that she wanted to see some friends at Lothlórien. It had appeared that the melancholy girl was replaced with a bustling energetic girl. Eventually they had made it deep into the woods. Usagi looked at the silvery trees and smiled a bit, sadly though. Silver like moonlight. Her thoughts were broken quickly as she heard a familiar song being sung. 

_A star was bound upon her brows,_

_A light was on her hair_

_As sun upon the golden boughs_

_In Lórien the fair._

_Her hair was long, her limbs were white,_

_And fair she was and free_

The voice faltered as the golden haired girl joined her voice in singing one of the songs she had learned over her stay. She spun herself around, the quiver upon her back thumped against it as she spun. They crossed through the tall forest and Usagi made them stop walking. She paused and looked up. "Ossu, _mellon_!" she cried into the trees, mixing two languages. 

"Climb up, Usagi child of the Moon!" a voice called from above and the rest of the Fellowship stopped walking, waiting. Voices conversed hastily above in hushed tones. Most of the hobbits and humans paced, waiting but the elf leaned against the tree listening to the human converse with the _mellon_. Soon she leapt down from the tree, nimbly as if it was a task she performed often. A shred of silver cloth in her hand. "THANKS!" she cried into the tree. Soon the smile faded as she faced the dwarf. "Forgive me, Gimli, they wanted me to blindfold you."

The dwarf looked a bit outraged but managed to keep his tone from snapping at the girl. "Why?" he asked in almost a deadly hiss that could match the anger a wind could possess.

"It has been a rule that no dwarf set eyes upon the way to the city. I'm really sorry!" the girl bowed. "Gomen ne demo atashi wa…" noticing the blank stares she realized she had slipped into the wrong tongue. "I mean I'm sorry but I can't do anything about it. If it makes you feel better I can blindfold myself too."

Aragorn immediately shook his head. "We need a guide. We will all go blindfolded and share the burden with one of our own. We are the Fellowship and we will stay joined. You have no affair in our business."

"But it is only fair that someone should bare his burden with him! And that someone will be me! No one else!" Usagi cried. She reached down to the end of her cloak and tore the silvery material into another shred of cloth, the rip seemed to echo amongst the trees and silence filled the forest. Not even the streams made a noise and Legolas made a soft gasp.

"Now don't fuss over me!" the dwarf shook his head as he watched the girl struggled to put the blindfold around her own eyes. "If anyone I would want to share this burden it would be Legolas." 

The elf looked almost if he was a deer caught in the headlights er well there were no headlights in Middle Earth so a deer about to be trampled by a horse…a bit more violent though I'm sure you the reader understand what I mean. "Wha…what! I am kin to the lord and lady of this land! I should not be placed down and blind-" His ranting mouth was soon covered with a hand and a blindfold went around his eyes. As soon as the task was done he reached out to grab the perpetrator. 

By the soft giggling he already knew who it was. He frowned at the guide. "Aw don't frown little elf," she teased, her voice laughed. "You look good with a blindfold. Come on, Boromir do you need help with Gimli's blindfold? If you wish, Legolas, I will blindfold everything I see so you don't stand out." 

"I am…fine," he stated grumpily, if an elf could be grumpy. 

"_Mellon!_" the girl cried into the trees. "The elf is grumpy! What shall I do?" 

A soft uncontrolled laughter filled the air. "Nothing, Usagi. Perhaps a song and dance when you reach the city. We wish you well."

"And I to you!" 

Legolas felt something grab his arm in the darkness and soon he heard footsteps leading him. By their lightness it was either an elf or the human girl who had placed him in this predicament. She grabbed his other arm and spun him around. "Let's pause for a dance since both Gimli and Legolas seem glum." The girl laughed and grabbed hold of both the dwarf and the elf and spun them both around, her laughter filling the air.       

_With these flowing tears_

_And all the growing fears_

_Is thee mine through the years?_

_Perhaps fate is no longer clear_

_Wish upon a silver moon_

_When hope is gone_

_Perhaps we can go on_

She sang the song they had all heard the night before in a melancholy song but now it was uplifting and bright. "Aragorn! Does a Ranger know naught how to dance!" Her voice trailed away from the elf and the dwarf and they found correct footing. The dwarf brought his hand up and pushed up the blindfold a bit and shook his head at the scene. The golden haired girl was spinning around in a messy dance with the ranger. Boromir was in a circle with Merry and Pippin while Sam and Frodo looped arms and were spinning around. Soon the hobbits began singing an old song from the Shire. 

Usagi grabbed hold of the other human's arm and dragged the taller people about her, laughing as the hobbits spun around in a circle. Laughter echoed through the forest and the sorrows that had been there the day before seemed like a distant memory. Perhaps it was merely the woods of Lórien but the short three day journey was filled with happiness trying to escape the dark clutches of sorrow.

"So this is the Fellowship?" the long blond haired woman examined the group as she walked down the steps. "I don't suppose you are part of it, child." She said pointedly, looking at the golden haired girl, her hair swept up in a pony tail as it was the day before. She had rid herself of her odangos for she stood out too much with them. She shook her head. Galadriel nodded knowingly. "Then where is your ninth member?" 

Eyes diverted away from her and she knew the answer. "I understand. Welcome to Galadrim. I understand that Usagi," Galadriel looked at the golden haired girl, "had delayed you for the night but it was most likely for the best. If you wish you may rest here for several days, welcomed guests." Her eyes fell upon the golden haired girl. "Child, if you would come with me."

Usagi nodded and followed the elven woman up the stairs. Softly her feet pressed against the stone steps. She didn't look behind her and soon took up a place beside the taller woman. "I see you came with the Fellowship, do you know why they travel?" 

"No," Usagi replied. "I followed them here for another reason." The girl stopped walking and reached into her pocket. She withdrew eight envelopes and held it out for the queen. She took the envelope with her pale hands. She read the writing on one of the envelopes, '_Eira_' it said. She broke the seal upon the envelope and turned the younger human girl. Her eyes were diverted away. Galadriel poured the contents of the envelope into her other hand, out spilled a necklace. 

"So they passed away." 

"Something black, that's all I remember. I'm sorry I failed to destroy-" 

Galadriel shook her head and slipped the necklace back into the envelope. "Fate has chosen for this to happen. You are being tested once more, child." 

"I know…why now?" Usagi questioned her eyes falling upon the buildings of Lothlórien. 

The elf sighed softly. "I cannot answer that question, child, but remember, we will be here for a long time still. If worse comes to worse, you may come with us when we leave." 

"I only want to return home."

The older woman shook her head. "No matter how much you desire it, it will not happen. Your destiny is here, in Middle Earth." 

"I know." Her head dipped a little bit and memories of her home came back to her mind. 

"Child, you failed."

"What?" Usagi question, giving the elf woman her full attention. 

"Yes, you failed. You let the girl inside of you die." 

The golden haired girl reached out and gently touched her fingers to the cold stone banister. "In suppose I did. It's nearly impossible to keep her alive though." 

"I understand. That is why I want you to go with the Fellowship." 

Usagi didn't say anything for a moment. "Why?" 

"Gandalf has left. They will need your help, child. Your abilities…"

"Killed everyone last time." 

Galadriel shook her head. "That was not your doing, it was fate's. You were destined to come here to Middle Earth." Usagi opened her mouth to say something. "And your daughter was another possible destiny. If only your friend was here to help you. Usagi, it would be best for you to go on this journey. There is nothing left for you here." 

"I understand. But-"

"Don't make me force you to go."

Usagi didn't say anything once more. After a moment she found a question to ask. "Where is the Fellowship going to?"

"I suppose now is the best time to tell you." 

So she was going on a journey. She had never been on a journey before, well only short ones from the cabin to Lothlórien. She didn't remember ever going on a journey before. Her gaze fell upon the stars…a moon.

_With these flowing tears_

_And all the growing fears_

_Is thee mine through the years?_

_Perhaps fate is no longer clear_

_Wish upon a silver moon_

_When hope is gone_

_Perhaps we can go on_

Ten years, was it really that long? That long…so Galadriel says she was being tested again. Her gaze drifted upon the moon, it smiled back at her. She angrily threw the rock she cradled in her hands into the water beneath her feet, destroying the moon's face upon the water causing ripples to drift about. "I hate you. I wish I was never born." She hid her face in her hands for a moment. "Damn you," the curse tumbled out of her mouth quickly. She nearly gasped in surprise of herself but she didn't. Nothing seemed to surprise her anymore.    

"A bit of harsh words for a thing that can't hear?"

"You wouldn't understand." 

A figure landed next to her and took a seat beside her. She kept her eyes focused on the moon rippling back into place. "Aren't you suppose to accept your fate?" the man questioned. 

"I never will be able to. I'm destined to be alone forever. Everything I touch," She pulled out her necklace and cradled it in her hands. "will just crumble away. Just like them." She let her bare feet touch the water and it rippled. She leapt off from her perch and let her feet touch the water walking upon it. 

"What about the elves? You know they suffer to live forever." 

The girl didn't say anything, letting her bare feet drift across the water. They spun ripples through the water but never once did a droplet touch them. "But they care no burden such as I." 

"Are you an elf without ears?" the man stared at her intently. "You speak as if you're a thousand years old." 

Somehow she found a voice to laugh. "No I am really twenty seven but perhaps one day I can live to be a thousand years old." She let herself spin around, her head back staring at the moon shining back. _I love you even though I hate you, she thought softly, the thought barely drifting across her mind. She looked up at the man sitting where she had been. She held out her hand in his direction. He was merely a few inches away from where she was standing, ripples dancing away from her even though she hadn't moved any further. "Have you ever walked on water?" _

"Will I drown?" 

"What a silly question," her hand touched the water for a moment causing it to ripple everywhere around her. "If I'm not dead already I'm sure you won't die all of a sudden. Besides, you're taller than me." 

He slid off of the stones and down so his boots touched the water. He nearly fell but the golden haired girl caught his hand. He briefly remembered how it felt to her have her hand upon his own. "Well," the girl began, a smile upon her face. "At least you didn't get wet." She let go of his calloused hand and spun away from him, she felt as if she was ice skating without the coldness. He watched her, enamored and spellbound somewhat. She had let down her hair and it caught each drop of moonlight that it touched. She looked so happy for the first time since he had met her. 

She must not have noticed it but her happy swirling had drawn her closer to him and as soon as he cold he grabbed her hand causing her to stop spinning. She stared at him questioningly. He brought her hand to his lips and her eyes widened but he didn't regret it.

Why? She swirled above the rippling waters alone now. Her swirling began to slow gently and her gaze dropped to her hands. This whole deal with joining the Fellowship wasn't getting off to a good start. What was she thinking? More importantly, what was _he thinking? But she had no right to hit him. Slowly she pushed herself off, floating above the water, pulling ripples along the water. "Now what?" she questioned looking up to the moon. Eventually she found enough of her voice to sing. _

_Where doth thee?_

_Were we meant to be_

_When wind doth not blow_

_And the oceans fail to flow? _

_Wish upon a silver moon_

_When hope is gone_

_Is there still dawn? _

_Upon which way_

_No one can say_

_If love takes flight_

_Upon a fading moonlight_

_I'm wishing_

_Wishing upon a silver moon_

_These simple things_

_I cradle within my wings_

_The stars shine_

_Perhaps thee is still mine _

_I'm to find a new time_

_Upon sands that are bare_

_Upon this silver moonlight_

_I'm lost deep within the night_

_Can these wings still take flight?_

_Wish upon a silver moon_

_Does it filter through the trees_

_Are we still meant to be?_

_I'm wishing upon a silver moon_

_Wishing I need not be alone_

_Perhaps I suffer to atone_

She slowly stopped drifting upon the waters and climbed out of the pool. She stood upon the stones that she sat upon earlier, her soft boots laid strewn not far away. She felt too tired to return to where she was designated to stay for the night. She found a place beside the stones. Listening to the soft trickling of water she settled against the soft ground and closed her eyes, letting dreams over take her. 

_Boom-doom. Boom-doom_

What dream was this? Strange, a cavern? Where was she? _Boom-doom, boom doom. Drums, she concluded. Her eyes scanned her surroundings and she took a few steps forward and nearly screamed. She had heard tales of them when she first arrived to stay with the elves but the sight of it was frightening, terrifying. A Balrog loomed not far away, crossing to a bridge. Orcs were everywhere. She bit her knuckles to keep back a scream, should they hear. But soon, her screams could not be concealed as her eyes fell upon her friend. "Gandalf!" she screamed, her voice echoing through the cavern. She would have sworn that all of the creatures before her would turn her way and yet none did, not even Gandalf. _

Her eyes drifted long. Her old friend had his staff raised high above his head, the Balrog was frozen still in place, the orcs arms were raised in preparation for battle, and her eyes fell upon the rest of the Fellowship. Frodo was fighting against Aragorn's grasp, trying to aid the wizard. Boromir was running towards the narrow bridge. The rest of the hobbits were being ushered away up several stairs by Gimli and Legolas. The elf had his bow out, head turned back preparing to fire. "Gandalf!" she screamed, her words falling upon deaf ears. Everything began moving once more. _Doom, doom, doom, doom! The drums screeched, the banging filled her ears and her head felt as if it was splitting. _

"You shall not pass!" the wizard brought his staff down upon the stone and it cracked beneath the Balrog with a brilliant white light. The Balrog let out an angry screech, deafening her ears for a moment and it dropped into the endless blackness. Though everything was moving, she was frozen. The orcs cowered in fear, weighing their options. Suddenly a flaming red whip leapt out from the darkness below and wound itself around the wizard's ankle. 

"NO!" Usagi screamed as her friend was pulled off of the remaining stone. Cold unfeeling stone. "NO!" She broke through the grasp of her dream and thrusted herself into the crowd of orcs, feeling their hot breaths and the air of evil they carried but they weren't there. She passed right through them to the wrong side of the pit. "Gandalf! Hold on, I'll save you!" 

"Fly, you fools!" 

His grip upon the cold, cold stone weakened and he dropped into the darkness. 

"NO!" Usagi screamed.  

_Boom-doom, BOOM _

She watched, her eyes holding their usual melancholy look. Her dream still troubled her even in the waking hours. Was that how Gandalf died? Mourning. Yes she was mourning once more. She grab a fistful of her hair that had been let down when she had decided to change into better traveling clothing. In her hand she held the blade that was once forged for her by Blodwedd's wishes. And she sliced apart her hair, letting it fall back into place. The long locks that once fell to her knees were just past her shoulders. She would let it grow once more, one day. The day she could stop mourning for everything she lost. "So your tests begin, child." 

Silence. She didn't feel like commenting. Her eyes gazed into the mirror in front of her, the gray and silvers of Lothlórien was replaced with deep greens and browns, similar somewhat to the clothing of Mirkwood. She didn't want to stand out too much for her hair would most likely shine through the forests already. The cloak she wore upon her back seemed to blend in with her surroundings, sometimes gray, sometimes green, other times it was green and held in place with a leaf pin. Within a moment cold glass was pressed into her hand. "You do not need this but take it with you. For those times when you need a guiding star." 

"But this is-"

 "Take it with you," Galadriel nodded. "You best be off. I do believe you will be in the boat with Gimli and Legolas since the hobbits banded together with the humans." A faint distant smile touched the elf queen's face. "Fare thee well, child."

"I wish thee well, Galadriel."  

~*~

Phew! That was long…well longer than usual for me and a chapter. How do you all like it? I might have some information wrong but hey! it's alright! Anyways, I know I left out Celeborn but I hope you'll overlook that since he wasn't in the movie but perhaps a brief moment. Maybe he'll be in the next chapter! Don't forget to review, constructive criticism might be nice. Hope you like it so far! 


	3. Farewell Fair Lothlórien, Travel Down An...

Wow! I actually got reviews! Thank you for review and do review some more. If you find anything confusing like Japanese words you can go to EternalSailorM (Angel-chan)'s A Little Japanese. If its elvish words that I somehow stuck in there, let me know and I think I will start including their meanings. To get us started _mellon _means friend. (that shows up in the pervious chapter) Also, someone mentioned it was jumpy. Would it be better if I include scene breaks like *** or ^^^ in between the scenes? It might make life easier but I usually don't use them anymore. I like confused readers, just kidding.   

**GekkaniMusouka**: if it's too confusing, IM me or Email me. I have written a really confusing story before and I remember everyone was like 'aahh I don't get it!' so if you need clarification with anything/everything, let me know! Also, my story is no replacement for the original story by Tolkien. I have skipped a lot of the story already, from Moria to now and much more will be left out. It has a lot more about the hobbits and what happened at Lothlórien than I will have. Anyways, the books are pretty good. I'm starting the second one now! ^^ They aren't that hard to read either. I got through 200 pages in one day! Also, you can't go entirely by the movie either since they left out about twenty years in the Shire ^^ Frodo's an old man now! Just kidding.   

**Ami_:_** you are the only one who doesn't want a Legolas/Usagi fic. I find that amusing since everyone else wants one! Well I can't tell you if you got what you want nor can I tell you if you didn't. I'm undecided!

**Himiko-chan: **thank you **_SO_** much for pre-reading this! Otherwise I would have 'the he'

Wish Upon a Silver Moon 

She found herself sitting by a stream that trickled by her bare feet. Her head rested upon her knees. They were leaving the next day. Beside her feet was a small bundle of long golden strands of hair and with each gentle whisper of wind a strand would fly away, drifting to the world unknown to her. A tear slowly trailed down her pale cheek and onto the soft ground she sat upon. "What makes the human child weep?" a familiar voice questioned. 

"The thought of leaving. I feel as if I'm leaving home, I've been here so long. What will become of fair Lothlórien, Lord Celeborn?" the golden haired girl questioned. 

The lord took a seat beside the much younger girl. "Child, you may leave, we may leave but it matters naught, we will always be together upon the winds that rustle through the moonlight trees and across thousands of seas."   

The girl didn't bring her eyes to meet the elf lord. Her eyes were resting upon the dwindling strands of gold. "I came here as a lost kitten and yet you all accepted me, human or naught. I feel as I am leaving without giving anything in return." The girl pulled out her necklace fingering the crystal upon it for a moment. "Perhaps I should giver you all…"

"No, child. It is yours to wield. It would be immensely worthless to us but to stare at. I'm sure you, child, will put it to good use. It is yours and yours alone." 

No words passed between the two and a chilled wind passed through the trees. "Why did Galadriel place me upon this journey? I will merely burden the Fellowship."  

Silence. Usagi turned her head and a huge gust blew the remaining strands upon a western wind. No one sat beside her. She was alone in the forest and she rested her head upon her knees once more, staring at the soft moss around her. "Am I merely destined to be alone and abandoned?" 

She watched as her companions prepared to leave. Her cloak hung over her shoulders, a full quiver upon her back. She carried a light pack with a few blankets and simple tools. The rest of her pack was filled with _lembas. _She waited as patiently as she could. Soon she began fingering the crystal upon her necklace and the ring. A few of the members of the Fellowship glanced at her as she touched the ring, staring at her warily as if she was going to disappear any moment. Soon, the other travelers shouldered their packs and followed her as she started off to the shores of the Silverlobe. In silence she waited as Legolas climbed upon the boat and she followed sitting in between the dwarf and the elf. 

The small gray boat pushed away from the shores and with Aragorn leading they started down slowly. Usagi reached into a pocket and pulled out a bundle of something golden. Legolas eyed it as a few golden silver strands escaped her hand. Without paying any mind to anyone she tossed the golden strands to the wind, golden petals moving with them. They swirled upon the winds in a short dance before taking off into the endless blue sky.       

She stepped out of the small boat and they nestled themselves in the stones surrounded by trees still. The first day of travel had been slow and it didn't seem like anyone wanted to continue with this journey too hastily and they didn't want to meet whatever perils laid ahead. The pain of not long ago did not leave them though it had been long since it had first been awakened. "Miss Usagi!" the girl looked up as Sam came running over to her, Pippin not far behind. "What do you think of boats? Are they not like wild horses of terror?" 

Usagi nearly laughed. "Of course not. I used to go boating a lot with my fiancé beneath a beautiful blue sky and flowers blooming everywhere. I suppose I do not like it as much now for I realize that we are upon a dangerous journey. It matters naught because through hardships something good will come out of it. It has not been true for me but I hope that after this journey, happiness will find you." 

With that the girl turned herself away from the hobbits, sheltering herself against the rocks. She didn't bother to pull out a blanket and merely wrapped her cloak around her tightly. The two hobbits shrugged and wandered back towards the others. Aragorn and Boromir exchanged a quick glance and sat beside the small fire. 

He held the first watch and it was late, the moon high above. He found nothing of interest, nothing out of the ordinary. He glanced back at the sleeping lumps upon the ground. He hoped Pippin would remember to wake for his shift. His eyes fell on the spot where the golden haired girl was sleeping earlier. It was empty with barely a trace of where she had gone. He settled on thinking she had to use the restroom (to put it delicately). It wasn't until he heard a familiar voice he had engraved upon his mind singing did he beg to differ. Following more upon his heart than his mind, he set off to find the girl. 

Silver moon Turn thy gaze 

_I can see no more_

_Let me see past this haze_

"Argh, why am I the only one who can't sing?" he heard an agitated voice mutter. He peeked over a stone and sitting upon the beach near the boats was a girl with long silver hair wound up into two twin buns upon her head. Nearly translucent feathery wings adorned her back and her long white dress surrounded her as she sat, tossing stones into the river. 

Perhaps I can go back in time Back when fairies play 

_And you are still mine_

_Please help me and stay_

Another rock flew through the air and plopped into the water hard. "I give up. I can't sing!" Ripples danced away from the stone. Help me take flight Sing to my heart Perhaps we can see the moon tonight I want naught to part 

"Kuso." 

But we must be apart 

_I wish that I can stay_

_Life is merely at its start_

_We will find a way_

_Silver moon _

_Turn thy gaze_

_I can see no more_

_Let me see through this haze_

"I wish upon this silver moon," she concluded with a sigh. She turned her gaze to the sky and he caught sight of the side of her face. Yes she was the singer. "If only I could sing." 

"It was quite lovely." 

The girl spun around hastily a surprised expression upon her face. "How…how long have you been here?" she asked. Without waiting for a reply she turned around suddenly. She ran into the waters where she disappeared, fading into nothing. He stared blankly at the spot where she had been. Where was she? Was she merely a figment of his imagination? He sighed and started back to the camp. Perhaps he should focus more on his journey than this mysterious girl.

The golden haired girl was curled amongst several blankets, one was her pillow. "Did you hear singing last night?" Pippin asked, his face scrunched up in thought. 

"Yes. I was on watch." 

"I could not sleep and went to see. I thought it was an angel singing." 

"Perhaps, but she looked much like our sleeping companion."

"Frodo?" Sam asked, looking up for the first time. 

A laugh escaped everyone's mouth no matter how grim the time was. "I would suppose that Frodo doesn't sing like our golden haired companion. She sings songs unlike the elves or the hobbits. But I could have sworn she was an angel last night." 

"I'm suppose I'm the only woman in this Fellowship…though I would beg to differ, I am no angel and I was not awake last night singing," a voice spoke, anger hinting around the edges. All eyes fell upon the human girl, her hair undone stopping short of just past her shoulders a bit. Her blue eyes held a moment of anger. After a fleeting moment it disappeared. "I'm…I'm sorry." Suddenly the girl turned and disappeared down to the shore. The soft crunching of her boots upon the sand filled the air and then it was no more. 

The rest of the Fellowship, that was awake, exchanged glances. "I shall follow." 

Soon his footsteps followed the girl. He found her standing upon the shore, the water barely inches away from her boots. She stared solemnly out upon the wide river. "What ails the fair lady?" 

"Flirting? I never suspected you to be one to flirt."

"Me? I-I am n-not flirting!" 

"Stick a sock in it," she replied harshly. He blinked at her not understanding. "I wish not to speak to you." 

"It was merely a kiss!"

"It was not _merely_ a kiss!"

"What do you want from me?" he questioned. 

The girl turned away and stared at the open river. "I wish for nothing from you. All I wish for is to die. I am finished living." 

"You are no elf," he stated forcing the girl to turn to face him. "You are no elf, no dwarf, nor a hobbit." He pressed his lips upon her forehead, feeling the girl stiffen. "You are a human, merely the age of twenty seven. You have many years in front of you." 

"My life has already failed me and I am ready to die." She stepped away from him, her feet sinking into the wet sands for a moment. "Leave me alone. You would never understand."  

"Are those the only words you have for me?" he asked, anger hinting upon his voice. "I want to understand you!"

She spun around quickly and brought up her hand. A loud crack of flesh upon flesh echoed through the area. He held his stinging face. "I barely know you and you demand so much from me!" a tear trickled down from her blue eyes and he could see that more were to come. "How do I know I can trust you? How do you expect me to trust all of you? I don't know anything about you all and none of you know who I am. You claim you want to help me, you claim you want to understand me, I used to be trusting and look where it placed me! I'm a walking shell! Everyone left me! Didn't you hear me the first time! Everything I touch, anything I come close to crumbles! Whose to say the Fellowship won't leave me just like they did?" Suddenly she stopped and pressed a hand against her lips. "I said too much." More tears burned in her eyes. "Sumimasen." She let her hands hide her face and soon sobs over took her. He took a step back and debated whether to leave her or to stay with her. Soon he turned around and left the girl crying upon the shores of the river. 

The Fellowship soon started off in silence and the Silverlobe had long ago joined the Great River. Words were seldom passed amongst them. Silence more often than not filled the river valley. The rolling forests soon became bleak hills of the Brown lands. Everything appeared to be a waste land and slowly life became more and more uneasy. Usagi constantly glanced behind the boat she was in. Occasionally she caught a log with sickly yellow eyes watching them. She said nothing but it troubled her. One day it had almost come to the paddle that Legolas was holding and when she had moved to take out her bow, it disappeared. She was very uneasy. Soon the Fellowship must decide which path to take. To Gondor or to Mordor. 

"What ails you?" Aragorn asked as he noticed the girl staring across the river. The brown lands surrounded them and he wouldn't be surprised if they neared the end of their river journey. 

"Something has been following us."

"Gollum most likely."

"Gollum?" Usagi questioned, not liking the words at all. 

"I suppose Gandalf has not spoken of him to you," he sighed softly. "Gollum had a friend who found the ring and he killed his friend to acquire it. The ring gives people long lives and Gollum still lives. Bilbo, a Hobbit friend of Frodo, took the ring from Gollum a long time ago and brought it to the Shire where Frodo gained it. To put a long story short, Gollum is working with Mordor to have the ring back. He's been following us for a long time. I remember him from the mines of Moria." 

The girl stared out at the river, her eyes scanning it up and down. "He's a dangerous fellow I suppose." 

"You need not to suppose. He is very dangerous. I think we should have two people on watch at all times. Do you want to take first watch?" Aragorn questioned. 

The girl took her bow from her back. "First is fine." 

"Good, I'll send someone to join you or would you rather me join you?"

"Anything is fine." 

She was not very happy with her watch partner but kept her thoughts to herself. She remained silent though and did not speak a word to him. Silence filled the air and he personally did not enjoy it much. With someone there who wished not to speak to you, he couldn't bear it. "I know you hate me." He watched as the girl turned her head in his direction. 

"Who's to say I hate you? I'd rather say I do not enjoy your company at the moment." 

He stepped towards her. "What have I done to trouble you such?" Usagi turned away and looked towards the river. "I know you can speak!" he yelled at her. When she made no move to speak he growled out, "Why must you toil with my heart so!" 

"Do you think I am playing with your heart?" she asked. She still did not turn her gaze upon him. "No I wish not to touch a heart again. You trouble your own heart by throwing it upon me!"        

"You can be so light of heart and yet you carry such a heavy heart. Place your trust upon me." 

Usagi shifted her eyes to glance at her watch partner. "I wish not to slap you again. Have I not explained it yet to you? I barely know you! Perhaps if you stop throwing your heart at me and speak to me as a friend would you would be getting somewhere!" She turned away from him once more and climbed up a large rock. She perched herself upon it and stared out at the river in silence, her body saying clearly she wished not to talk to him.

He turned the other direction. _Ai, ai, _he thought, _my poor aching heart. _

Early the next morning found the girl sitting quietly beside the fire. She felt no remorse for her fellow watch partner she had spoke so harshly to. He should know by now to stay away from her. She wished to have no more teasing love. In her hands she moved the small crystal back and forth. It looked more like a small worthless jewel than anything. "Restless?" Gimli asked in his heavy dwarven voice. "Do you want action?"

"No, I want to go home." 

Gimli settled himself beside the girl and the very small fire. "Now if you wanted to go home, why did you leave it in the first place?"

"That small cabin in the woods is not my home."

"Eh? Where do you come from? Bree? Gondor?" 

She made no move to reply and moved the crystal back and forth, one hand to the other. "Do you come from the west?" the dwarf asked. 

"The west? What lies to the west?" Usagi asked softly.

"You don't come from Mordor do you?" 

She laughed, her light laugh echoing for a moment. "No Gimli, I do not come from Mordor. You should be gravely concerned if I did. I come from a very distant land one that is not on any map and no elf nor ranger knows of it. My happiness was there for a long time. I defended it until the very end and perhaps it was not enough. Let us not talk of the past and look forward to a happy future. One where I could perhaps see your home, Mirkwood, Gondor, the Shire, I want to see the world."  

"We best get a move on it again. We've been here long enough," Aragorn called as he threw several things into a small pile. All ready Boromir, the hobbits, and the elf were preparing the boats to leave. It was more of Legolas doing the work for Boromir was wrestling with the hobbits on the shores. Usagi shook her head and doused the fire before moving to load the boats. 

Within a few days they had come to the rapids, climbed out of their light boats, and carried them down past the rapids. Usagi felt uneasy as they neared the end of their river journey. Something seemed to run beside them, laughing at their misfortune, beckoning them to defeat. She spoke no word of the feeling and soon she would regret it. All too soon for she too lost something important.   

~*~

I do believe I had a few things out of order. Anyways I hope you all like it so far. I just saw the movie again and life is going to be a lot easier since I have a lot more background knowledge about the story of the Lord of the Rings. I still need to finish two more books. The mystery male will be revealed soon! 


	4. Departure

REVIEWS. Whahahahahaaa! More, more, more. Some of them are really funny ^^ and poor Himiko-chan can't review! Daijoubu, daijoubu! It'll get fixed one day! (you can whack me a little bit later) I'm glad you all like it. Strange thing is, I've only gotten about five flames in my life and that was for my joint fic with ane-chan. People didn't like what Mamoru did. Besides ane-chan wrote that chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading and review please! 

**Moon Princess: let me just say they find out a bit more about Usagi in this chapter. I know she's technically lunarian but I don't believe any of the other characters (minus Galadriel and Gandalf most likely) would know that so let's keep that a little secret. Also, Boromir died in the book too. I cried when he died in the movie. How many people cried in the movie? I cried when Gandalf went down the chasm. Don't say anything about it if you know what happens because you don't want to ruin it for everyone!  **

**JLSCORPIO78**: Wow! You've read a lot of my stories! My goodness and this one too? Anyways I thought Celeborn got jibbed in the movie. He had like two lines. _TWO!_ In the book, you might have read, he did a lot or was at least near Galadriel for most of the time he was around. I'm on a roll with this story so expect another chapter soon!

**Gekkani_Musouka**: Ossu oh questioning friend! The glass object Galadriel gave her will not be explained and it is not the same thing Frodo received otherwise they would use it in book 2. Good thing you mentioned it though. It'll play a role later in the story though ^^ I just need to decide exactly when. Oh yes don't worry about me slacking off on this fic. I'm on the fifth chapter and just burning with ideas. You should be worrying about my other stories. Let's just say my mind is on this fic right now and I have serious road blocks er writer's blocks. 

**Wish Upon A Silver Moon **

Gimli leapt out of the boat hastily and help draw it closer to shore. Usagi followed the dwarf and her boots splashed into the water. Soon they dragged the boat onto the shore and Legolas leapt out of the boat. The golden haired girl collapsed in pain for a brief moment, her knees dropping upon the waters. She gasped in pain and held a hand to her heart for a moment. The Fellowship cried out her name as her face twisted in pain. After a brief moment the pain that burned through her body diminished. "I'm…I'm okay," she managed to choke out. 

"Were you shot by an arrow?" Merry asked. 

"No…no…my body was warning me of some sort of danger. It's happened before when…" her voice trailed off and she pulled herself to her feet.

Legolas looked about for a moment. "Something draws near, I can feel it." 

Aragorn nodded, looking at the trees warily. "We best make a decision now. Who will go on to Minas Tirith? Who will go on to Mordor?" the ranger looked at all in turn. "What do you Frodo, the ring bearer, wish to do? Where will you go? I have tried to guide you like Gandalf but of course, I have not. It is your turn to make this decision Frodo." 

"I do not know," Frodo looked down at his hands for a moment. 

Suddenly Usagi fell to the ground again. Pain scorched her body. "Miss Usagi!" 

An image flashed through her mind. Arrows, giant black arrows sung through the air. "Boromir!" she cried without thinking. The lord turned to look at the human girl. She felt something go through her body and yet it didn't. After a moment the pain diminished. She immediately scrambled to her feet and ran towards the blond human. "Boromir be careful…something is wrong and…and you, someone, I don't know. Someone will get hurt! Promise me you'll be careful!" 

"I don't understand," the man shook his head. 

"Legolas don't you feel it! It's all around us, breathing, seeing, it's just evil! Can't you feel it that someone will be hurt? Someone might die?" 

The elf looked grave for a moment and shook his head. The hobbits exchanged looks as if she was mad. Usagi looked at Boromir for a moment. She stood atop her toes and stared at him in the eye before pressing her lips to his forehead. He stood there motionless as she placed another one to his right cheek and another to his left. She stepped back. "Whatever pain you bear, I will bear too."

"So boy," Gimli looked at Frodo. "What is your decision?" 

"It does not matter! I will go with Frodo until the bitter end!" Sam cried. 

"Same with I!" Merry chimed in.

"and I!" Pippin joined in. 

"I…I don't know. Give me time to think," Frodo looked away, knowing well what he wished. 

"An hour should suffice. Don't stray to far Frodo. Remain in yelling distance," Aragorn nodded. He settled down in on the shore and aided Gimli in starting a fire. Usagi turned away from the small rough camp and wandered into the forest hoping to find a place to think. The others considered what Frodo's decision might be and agreed that if need be they would follow him into the deepest part of Mordor. It wouldn't matter if death greeted them, they would press on. Boromir had disappeared and returned looking like he had seen a ghost and was tormented by something. After an hour they had gone off to search for the missing hobbit. Usagi had wandered far for she had a head start when she wanted to find a place to think and found Frodo atop of a hill with broken stone steps and a rough stone chair. 

She stepped upon the stones quietly not wanting to disturb the troubled hobbit. "What ails you?" she questioned standing not too far away from the hobbit. The sunlight filtered through the trees, lighting the stone platform. A chilled wind whispered through the trees reminding them that evil lurked near. 

"Everything."

"Do you need help, little one? Do you need guidance?" 

Frodo looked up at the taller girl. "You told me once you bore a burden too. Was it as great as mine?"

The golden haired girl smiled. "Much, much more than your small burden in my eyes. Perhaps if I was the ring bearer I might think differently. But I believe it was like walking through hell and back five times. Perhaps it was like being killed a million times, I do not know." 

"You said that you would rather bare the burden rather than anyone else? Why?"

"Such a curious little hobbit you are?" Usagi smiled sadly. "I said before, I'd rather be hurt myself than have someone who need not be injured hurt." 

Frodo stood up. "Then I have made up my mind." 

Usagi tilted her head to the side. "What is your decision?" 

"I will go to Mordor!" the hobbit proclaimed. Usagi nodded.

"What's the catch er um What is…" She forgot that some of her old sayings couldn't be said here. "What are you planning?" 

Frodo looked at the girl. Was it that easy for her to figure it out? "I'm going alone." 

The golden haired girl nodded and smiled once more. "I figured as much. I will not stop you Frodo and I will promise to keep it a secret for as long as I may. I have made similar decisions before. I wish you well Frodo. May the stars watch over you and guide you to happiness. Perhaps we can meet again." She leaned closer to the hobbit and pressed her lips to his forehead. "You reminded me so much of my daughter at times." 

"May I ask you one question?" Frodo asked. The girl nodded. "What is the burden you carry?" 

Usagi smiled. "I trust you Frodo, not to speak a word of it to anyone." The hobbit nodded. The golden haired girl fished out her necklace and showed it to him.

"It is but a ring and a crystal. Your ring you stated yourself is your engagement ring."

"You are absolutely correct Frodo Baggins. But it is not merely a crystal you see. This crystal of mine is powerful in my lands. I'm not sure about here but it can bring forth terrible things much like the ring you carry. The only difference is, my crystal cannot be destroyed. I shouldn't speak any more. You must make haste Frodo, danger is coming quickly. I will thwart the others from your path for as long as I can. I wish thee well, Frodo Baggins."

"And I to you Usagi Tsukino." 

With that the hobbit turned and fled quickly down the slope. Usagi stared at his fading form. Slowly she turned around and brandished her bow. She loaded an arrow upon it, the point gleaming in the slender ray of sunlight. "Come on devils, face your death!" She took aim deep into the trees and released the arrow. It sung through the air and she heard a cry as one was hit. She prepared to load her bow once more when she decided against it. She would need more arrows later. She unsheathed her sword, a very plain sword and leapt off of the platform. 

Soon she heard another battle cry and Aragorn dove into the crowd of orcs swinging his sword about. After a while they were able to retreat back a little bit and met up with Gimli and Legolas. "Where's Boromir?" Usagi asked quickly stabbing another orc and offing another's head. 

Gimli gave a roar and swung his ax into another dark elf. "He went after Merry and Pippin." He slammed his fist into another orc before slicing its head apart. 

"Will he be safe?" Usagi questioned having barely enough time to stab an orc with a dagger. 

"Hopefully. From what you speak, Usagi, he is in grave danger, perhaps death," Legolas stabbed another orc with his arrow. 

Suddenly a deep note rang through the forest and all fighting seemed to cease for a moment. The orcs turned away, debating whether to finish this fight or to move onto another. "The horn of Boromir!" Legolas exclaimed. Usagi pulled out her bow once more shooting all who still stood. Well Legolas had more kills in his box for he was faster, most likely having two hundred years under his belt. Soon Usagi flew down the hillside, trying to avoid running into trees. Although she had changed a bit after arriving in Middle Earth, she was still a bit clumsy at times. 

She flew swiftly down the hill side and then suddenly a sharp pain flew into her side, hitting beneath her collar bone. She cried out in pain and rolled down a good bit of the hill before she hit a tree painfully. She could see a nearly translucent large black arrow sticking up from where the pain was originating from. "Usagi!" she heard someone cry from the top of the hill. 

"I'm fine. Boromir was shot with an arrow. We must make haste!" Usagi scrambled to her feet trying to ignore the burning pain and ordered the bind to take more of the pain upon herself. It was to no avail for suddenly another arrow pierced through her on her right. She dropped to her knees for a moment. Pain burned through her body. '_I've been through worse,' she reminded herself. '__This is merely a test. Just a test. I must hurry!' She forced herself to stand once more. She blindly felt arms help her. Usagi forced the owner of the arms away and flew down the slope once more, stumbling a bit here and there. Soon she called to bear more of the pain. '__Hold on Boromir! I am almost there!' She called to the other human through the bind she had placed. '__It is hard Usagi. I am truly sorry I was not careful enough.' _

"Don't give in!" Usagi cried. She slew another orc before she stumbled over a rock. '_I know it hurts, I am bearing most of the pain.' _

Usagi could see more corpses lining the area. She must be getting close. '_I am almost there Boromir!' She let out a scream as another arrow pierced her beneath the rib cage. She took a moment to gather her strength which was failing her quickly. She ordered her powers to bear even more of the pain. Struggling to gather her breath once more she slowly pulled herself to her feet. She stumbled, running as fast as she could. She could hear no footsteps behind her but decided not to worry about it. ~__Help me fly~ she thought to herself. Soon white wings appeared from her back. _

She didn't have to run but it was still painful to order the translucent wings to move. '_Boromir are you all right?' Usagi questioned slowly making her way through the trees and over things she would have stumbled over if she had no wings._

Usagi felt the pain burning but it was not from the arrows, it was in the heart. '_They took Merry and Pippin! I failed, I failed!'_

She knew she could kill herself but she took upon herself more of the physical pain. Her wings stumbled and nearly failed her. '_He's here Usagi. My death awaits me. I am truly sorry. I should have listened to you. I have but one question. Did Frodo leave?'_

'_Yes.'_

It seemed as if a great pain in his heart was lifted. '_The I can die in peace. Forgive me Usagi.'_

"BOROMIR!" Usagi screamed and suddenly her wings took off with greater power. She spotted a giant of an orc towering above the kneeling, arrow ridden Boromir. She watched as the orc pulled out a great bow. "NO!" Usagi propelled herself the best she could into the giant. They both fell to the ground, rolling for a bit. She had her dagger out and before the orc could react she stabbed it with all her might. Soon Aragorn came flying fast. His feet took a great leap and he shoved the small girl off of the orc before she was thrown off. He brandished his own sword and sunk it deep into the orc's heart. 

The orc let out an angry cry and brought his fist up against the ranger. Aragorn fell to the side, a deep bruise forming upon his face and his lip cracked and bleeding. _'Take all the pain upon me,' Usagi gasped for breath as she ordered her magic to do her biding. Slowly she pulled herself over to where Boromir laid against the roots of a tree. "Do you feel any pain?" Usagi questioned, her voice quivering. _

"No," Boromir whispered weakly. 

"Yokatta," Usagi breathed. She struggled not to show the pain. She closed her eyes, the feathery wings not yet gone sagged against the brown earth. "Kaasan no tsuki. Atashi wa Princess Serenity. Onegai, Moon Healing Escalation!" Suddenly with her last remaining strength a blinding white light flared to life in front of her. "Heal Boromir." Her clothing that was once green, brown, and white transformed to a lovely silver and her wings flared back to life. "Forgive me Boromir, I must break the bind. It will hurt." Boromir let out a grunt of pain as the bind shattered. 

"Onegai, Ginzuishou!" The light grew even brighter and approached the fallen man. "Take my life if need be!" 

The light died and Usagi fell back her wings disappearing. The bind returned and Usagi let out a scream in sudden pain. "Boromir!" Aragorn flew down to the tree. "Usagi are you all right?"

"It's only momentary. I'm sorry I couldn't heal him." 

"It's alright Usagi. I caused this trouble to fall upon me. My king," Boromir whispered wearily. Usagi felt the bond breaking and tried desperately to keep it in place. "I failed Gondor."

"No!" Aragorn cried. "You have not failed. You fought for Gondor. I will take the burden and keep Gondor safe. I won't let the white towers fall! For Gondor!"

Boromir smiled weakly as if he was released from a great burden. Closing his eyes he whispered, "For Gondor. For Gondor, my king." 

The bind broke. "Boromir!" Usagi screamed grabbing hold of the human's shoulders. "No, no, NO, NO!" Usagi screamed, tears flew blindly down her face. Aragorn said nothing and kissed the man's brow. "Onegai Ginzuishou! Save him! Save him! You brought me back, bring him back!" 

"Usagi, he's dead." 

"NO! I won't believe it! I can save him. Moon Healing Escalation!" Usagi fumbled to retrieve her necklace. "Ginzuishou, obey me your mistress! Moon Healing Escalation! Onegai!" The crystal laid in her hand, a normal ordinary lifeless crystal. "Iie!" Usagi felt tears burn in her eyes as she fell upon the body of Boromir. "Doushite, doushite, doushite?" Her voice pleaded, pounding against his chest and the crystal laid forgotten momentarily upon the ground beside her. Her body shook with sobs, memories flooded her mind and her life at that moment seemed so worthless, so pointless.

"You have done your best Usagi," Aragorn stood slowly. 

Soon Legolas and Gimli broke through the trees. The elf took a step back in dismay and the dwarf lowered his ax to rest upon the ground. "By the heavens no," Legolas breathed. The elf stumbled over to where Usagi laid still whispering prayers to the Ginzuishou. "He has fled to another distant land. Alas, there is nothing I can do. I'm sorry Aragorn." 

"We cannot give him a proper burial I'm afraid," Gimli stepped towards the small grouping. "But perhaps we can give him to Rauros. They had spent a good portion of the day preparing Boromir to be laid upon a funeral boat for it would be much to difficult to bury the human. When Legolas pointed out that there were only two boats instead of three Gimli and Aragorn stated that they did not know what happened to the third and concern grew for Frodo and Sam. Usagi made to move to tell them or to aid them, merely sitting upon the shores, cradling in her hands her necklace bearing her engagement ring and the crystal. 

She had done nothing to aid them to prepare Boromir. She sat there silent. After they had let Boromir fall to the clutches of Rauros Usagi spoke. "I failed," she whispered. The other three glanced at her. "I failed," her voice shook as she looked up, the moon appearing into the sky as the reds slowly began to fade into grays. "It should have been me to die. I should have died ten years ago. Kaasan, why didn't you let me die?" 

Legolas turned to her and walked over to the girl. He knelt down in front of her causing her eyes to fall upon him. "If you had died," the elf began. "We would have been worse off most likely. You may leave, we do have one boat left. You can return to Lothlórien." 

Her ocean blue eyes met the clear river blue eyes of the elf, meeting where rivers flow into oceans. His eyes showed age, age beyond ages that was not there earlier that day. "I can't go back. There is nothing for me there."

"Then I am glad you're coming with us." 

Aragon broke the silence that had followed the elf's words. "They will look for him from the White Tower," he said, "but he will not return from mountain or sea." Slowly he began to sing:__

_Through Rohan over fen and field where the long grass grows_

_The west wind comes walking, and about the walls it goes._

_'What news from the West, O wandering wind, do you bring to me tonight?_

_Have you seen Boromir the Tall by moon or by starlight?' _

_'I saw him ride overseven streams, over waters wide and grey;_

_I saw him walk in empty lands, until he passed away_

_Into the shadows of the North. I saw him there no more._

_The north Wind may have heard the horn of the son of Denethor.'_

_'O Boromir! From the high walls westward I looked afar,_

_But you came not from empty lands where no men are.'_

Then Legolas sang:

_From the mouths of the Sea the South Wind flies, from sand hills and stones;_

_The wailing of the gulls it bears, and at the gate it moans._

_'What news from the South, O sighing wind, do you bring to me at eve?_

_Where now is Boromir the Fair? He tarries and I grieve.'_

_'Ask not where he doth dwell-so many bones there lie_

_On the white shores and the dark shores under the stormy sky,_

_So many have passed down Anduin to find the flowing sea._

_Ask the North Wind news of them the North Wind sends to me!'_

_'O Boromir! Beyond the gate the seaward road runs south,_

_But you came not with the wailing gulls from the grey sea's mouth.'_

Usagi had somewhere found the voice to sing and in her high voice she sung:

_From the Gate of Kings the North Wind rides, and past the roaring falls;_

_And clear and cold about the tower its loud horn calls_

_'What news from the North, O mighty wind, to you bring to me today?_

_What news of Boromir the Bold? For he is long away.'_

_'Beneath Amon Hen I heard his cry . There many foes he fought._

_His cloven shield, his broken sword, they to the water brought._

_His head so proud, his face so fair , his limbs they laid to rest;_

_And Rauros, golden Rauros-falls bore him upon its breast.'_

_'O Boromir! The tower guard shall ever northward gaze_

_To Rauros golden Rauros-falls until then end of days.'_

"Let us leave," Aragorn stated picking up his blade. "We must find our hobbit friends."

Usagi looked up. "Boromir told me that the orcs had taken Merry and Pippin. Frodo, Frodo has gone to Mordor alone. From the heaviest pack that is missing, Sam left too. I can only wish them well. I let Frodo go."  

Her companions stared at her. "Perhaps my decision to let Frodo go was foolish."

Aragorn sighed. "Perhaps it was for the better. Alas we cannot do anything for them. The orcs have gone far ahead. We must hurry to catch up with them. Leave all that can be spared. We must hurry!" 

Usagi stared out across the river. "Don't worry about it," Gimli hoisted a pack onto his shoulders. "It is most likely for the better."

"That, we must see." 

~*~

This last song about Boromir was made up by Tolkien. Thus this is the end of the first book well er the first chapter of the second book. Not quite so _anyways! I cried when Boromir died in the movie. Mainly because he got shot by the arrows and still went on fighting to protect Merry and Pippin. so sad! So onward ho! I finished the 3rd chapter on this very same day too. Man am I on a roll! If you wanted it to be Boromir/Usagi now would be a good time to quite the fic. The real guy is revealed…soon?_


	5. Pursuit

WARNING! WARNING! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! Okay now that I got that done…WARNING! SPOLIER ALERT! From here on forward there will be a major spoiler for the Lord of the Rings series. My brother was the lovely person who spoiled me for the series. He spoils everything for me. After a while I just spoiled myself for ninety nine percent of the things I read/watch. But anyways I say SPOILER ALERT! Okay ^^ I got that out of my system. Oh yes and someone asked who kissed Usagi? Remember back in Lothlórien when Usagi was like walking on water? I'm not sure but even small things such as a kiss on the hand would mean something big like way back when. A kiss on the lips meant like, WE'RE GETTING MARRIED type of thing. So even though it doesn't seem too bad to us now a days since people kiss each other on the lips left and right, it used to mean you had some sort of affection/admiration/liking of a person. Now don't go grabbing everyone's hand and kissing it okay? L-AnGel: you know I cried really loud and the movie theatre was PACKED. Let us just say it was mildly embarrassing when its all quiet and you hear yourself wailing somewhat. My friends all thought I was crazy. I was like grabbing onto one of my best friends crying my brains out. Anyways thanks for your review. 

**JLSCORPIO78: **Hey again! Oh that's got to suck! I seriously hope you weren't at the theatre I was at because right before something happened I wailed. I cried pretty bad too. Anyways hopefully the next time you see it (if you go to see it again) you won't have an idiot telling you everything that happened before it happened. 

Remember special reviews go to my heart ^^

Wish Upon A Silver Moon 

Usagi ran quickly between the trees following Aragorn. Legolas was not too far to her right and Gimli only a foot behind. She laughed for some reason feeling light and happy running like this and risked to spin herself, hoping deep in her mind she wouldn't run into a tree. Apparently she didn't hope enough. The golden haired girl tripped over a rock and landed upside down against a tree. "Usagi!" Gimli called out in alarm causing Legolas to turn his head, reaching for an arrow. Gimli tripped over the golden haired girl's head and fell sprawling to the ground. Legolas who had turned his head fared a similar fate and ran straight into a tree. Within a minute Aragorn came back to investigate with his sword out.

"What happened?" he asked, apparently trying to mask the laugh deep within his throat. 

"Ossu Aragorn!" Usagi grinned from her upside down position. "I tripped and here I am!" 

"I tripped over her," Gimli grumbled, still sprawled out on the ground. 

"And I turned my head," Legolas sighed. An elf degraded to lying splat against a tree. 

Aragorn helped the girl up and then the dwarf. Usagi went to help Legolas up. Soon the elf was back to towering over her once more. "I'm sorry for the delay," Usagi smiled. The waxing moon had long ago disappeared and the sky was slowly lightening for the anticipating dawn. 

"It's quite alright," Aragorn rubbed his eyes briefly. "We best rest now anyways. We've been moving hard all night." Soon the group of four settled upon the tree roots, Usagi leaning against a tree, her cloak wrapped tightly around her. Gimli was soon in deep sleep while Aragorn went off to investigate the trail of the orcs a little better. Legolas sighed, staring at his empty quiver.* What was he going to do? 

"If you want you can take some from mine," Usagi's muffled voice came from beside the tree. The elf glanced her way. "I still have my sword and my dagger. You can take them all."

Legolas looked back at his empty quiver to her nearly full one. "Are you certain?" he asked. 

The golden haired girl sat up. "Yeah, why not?" she slowly crawled over to her weapons strewn about the base of the trees. She grabbed a handful of arrows from her quiver and placed it into his. "Besides, these arrows would go to waste with me, I'm quite a bad shot. Shearea taught me how to make arrows pretty well. Perhaps if we come to a place where we can rest I'll make some more. But they won't be as good as the arrows of Lothlórien, Rivendale, or Mirkwood. Yes I'm that bad." 

Legolas laughed for a short moment. "We'll see where our journey takes us." 

Usagi crawled back to the tree roots and nestled herself against them. "I'm merely a burden aren't I?" Legolas turned his head to the girl. "Gimli isn't even as slow as I am. I'm not used to long travel and-"

"Remember what I told you back earlier in the evening?" Usagi didn't say anything. "I'm sure if you truly wanted you, you could return to Gondor and from there move to Rivendale or you could still go back to Lothlórien by foot." 

"Not much awaits me anywhere I go."

"Then why did you go onto this journey?"

Usagi didn't say anything. The elf sat, waiting for an answer. "Galadriel sent me to come with you."

"Why?"

"I have some abilities. You know when I bound Boromir's health to me. I tried to heal him, you must have at least seen that light. The list goes on for awhile. She thought that I could be of some help."  

"Perhaps you can be of some help. Do not worry, you will have your moment to shine later. For now rest." 

Usagi closed her eyes for a moment and soon sleep over took her. It was short for soon Aragorn came back speaking that the trail had disappeared into the valley. The golden haired girl faintly heard Legolas saying that the trail must have gone north. Softly a dream came over her where cherry blossoms drifted from the trees. '_Atashi no doko_?' she whispered. It had been a very long time since she had seen the pink and white blossoms. Her hand reached up and she broke a branch of the blossoms. 

'_Where are we?_' a voice questioned and Usagi spun around. There not far down the stone path someone was standing. '_Anata no deska?_' she questioned. 

'_Usako?'_

'_Mamo-chan!' _Usagi cried running towards the figure standing not too far away. Her arms encircled him. '_How long I have waited to see you in dream or flesh. It seems like forever since I have seen you._' 

'_Moo ichido itte kudasai_,' he stated. Repeat one more time? Usagi thought. Could he not understand her? She spoke common tongue as well as she did Japanese. She thought he knew English. She reached up her hand to touch his face and then he disappeared in a sprinkle of glittering dust. She dropped her hand back, so it was just a dream. Soon the dream faded away and was replaced with the grey of a nearing dawn. "Are we moving now?" Usagi questioned after her short sleep. 

"Yes," Aragorn picked up his pack. "Let us leave now. We are still far behind them." Soon they were back to walking hastily. Soon, what had appeared to be stones from afar were truly five dead orcs. Orcs from the north according to Aragorn. They continued on a trail made from the heavy boots of the orcs and soon dawn had broken across the horizon. After a few more steps Aragorn paused looking to the west. The white mountains casted deep with winter snows gleamed reddish orange in the rising sun's gaze. "Gondor, alas my eyes had fallen upon you."      

Eventually the four came upon a great ridge, the east wall of Rohan. The descended from the ridge still following the path of the orcs and Aragorn found a small path branching away from the main trail. There he had discovered a small leaf pin they had taken with them from Lothlórien. From the small footsteps the had concluded it was Pippin's. Night was falling quickly and the light diminished. "I do believe they are heading to Isengard," Aragorn stated, holding the small finding in his hand.

"I agree but it would seem foolish for us to jump to conclusions," Gimli stated. 

"Although one of their prisoners managed to escape momentarily it would be difficult for them to perform this stunt again," Legolas looked at the ground again perhaps to find more clues. 

Usagi said nothing, merely staring into the distance as if expecting something there. She had said nothing more since they had stopped, her dream still troubling her. "I think we should rest, I a dwarf cannot run forever to Isengard," Gimli shook his head. "My heart is still heavy with loss too." 

"We best stay together, many of us have strayed already upon different paths. In the end, the decision is yours Aragorn," Legolas concluded. 

The ranger turned to the golden haired girl. She had managed to keep up for the day of travel but she had said nothing all day. She didn't even turn to look at him, staring blankly away into the sky. "You all leave me with difficult decisions. I have made no good decision for a long time. Alas, we should rest for we have no light and may stray off the trail." After a short rest they began journeying once more. Legolas begged them to hasten for he could not see them for a long ways. The next day of pursuit began and all were hastily moving once more. The long travels were beginning to show on Gimli as his back was bent as if his heart was dragging down his whole body. Aragorn was grim and silent as Usagi seemed to stare ahead lifelessly as if she was merely following them. Legolas was the only remotely cheerful one, walking lightly and often humming a song to himself. He never seemed weary, sleeping upon his feet as he walked, the way elves do sometimes.

Night returned soon and they stopped to rest. Aragorn dropped to sleep, Gimli dozed soon, falling into deep slumber. Usagi laid there staring up upon the starless night. After a while she sat up unable to accept sleep. She turned her head to see Legolas pacing around singing to himself, most likely to ease the pain of waiting. He stopped when he noticed the girl staring at him. "What's wrong?" he asked. Usagi merely tugged her cloak around her tighter, not saying anything. "You have been mute for a long time, what ails you?" 

"Everything," her voice croaked out. She pressed her hand to her mouth, how long has it been since she had last spoken? She opened her mouth, "I'm sorry to have been a burden for so long." She swallowed several times trying to rid herself of the dry mouth feeling. "Ew, morning breath." 

Legolas smiled and handed the girl a skin of water. She hastily thanked him and drank from it quickly. She handed it back to him and wiped her mouth. She turned back to look at the sky, stars beginning to look upon the earth. "You seemed to have aged several years." 

Usagi turned to the elf and smiled. "You too," she added with a small laugh. She turned her gaze back to the stars. Silence came with the chilled wind and she rubbed her hands together. "What do you think about? I've lived with elves but I have never been able to figure out what they think."

"Currently? What troubles might befall our small friends." 

"Alas, elves are no more different than other creatures. Where I come from, there are no elves, hobbits, or dwarves. Only humans. The only 'elves' that existed were shorter than a foot," she laughed. "Now a days I would rather not call them Santa's elves but Santa's gnomes." Legolas didn't look to please with the talk. Usagi laughed once more. "At home, I used to worry about school and my parents being angry at me. There was only the future. And then the past came to haunt me, like here. Something long ago forgotten awoken once more." 

Legolas said nothing, merely listening to her with a far off look in his eyes. "Remember when I told you I have finished living? You told me I was merely twenty-seven and I still had my life in front of me. Demo…demo my life feels like it's all over again. I feel as if I don't remember how to live." Usagi felt so very cold at that moment and stared at her hands. "I should have been dead." 

"Please do not say that." 

She turned her eyes to fall upon him. She was going to question why she shouldn't say it but couldn't. His gaze froze any words of question that was in her throat. She diverted her eyes away so she wouldn't have to see his eyes. He held out his hand for a moment and she slowly placed her hand in his. "Your hands are so cold." She said nothing. 

"Not nearly as cold as my life has been to me." 

He held her slender hand in his own for a moment before bringing it to his lips. "You may hit me later," he stated rest her hand against his face. 

"What if I do not want to?" 

"Then it saves me from my third sore cheek," he smiled at her. She felt her lips move to mirror his and she let him pull her into his arms. 

_With these flowing tears_

_And all the growing fears_

_Is thee mine through the years?_

_Perhaps fate is no longer clear_

_Wish upon a silver moon_

_When hope is gone_

_Perhaps we can go on_

_Where doth thee?_

_Were we meant to be_

_When wind doth not blow_

_And the oceans fail to flow? _

_Wish upon a silver moon_

_When hope is gone_

_Is there still dawn? _

_Upon which way_

_Does love take flight _

No one can say 

_If it is upon fading moonlight_

_I'm wishing_

_Wishing upon a silver moon_

_These simple things_

_I cradle within my wings_

_The stars shine_

_Perhaps thou art still mine_

_Upon this note_

_I can still hope_

_Upon this silver moonlight_

_I'm lost deep within the night_

_Can these wings still take flight?_

_Wish upon a silver moon_

_Please sing to me_

_Are we still meant to be?_

_I'm wishing upon a silver moon_

_Perhaps I already know_

_That I am not alone_

The next day of travel came soon. Usagi still slept leaning against the taller elf. He woke her long before dawn and had gone to a hill to see if there was anything. He came back waking Aragorn about riders. They roused Gimli and the four left the hill for they would be easy targets against the opening sky. The laid near the base of the hill awaiting the riders' approach. Usagi had wrapped her cloak tightly around herself, covering her golden hair and becoming one with the hill. A biting wind bit through the cloak still. "What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?" Aragorn called out causing the horses to stop suddenly and turn. 

Soon Aragorn began speaking to the rider Éomer. When the rider spoke out against Lady Galadriel, Gimli jumped right into the conversation, anger burning in his eyes. Usagi followed though much more quietly. Long talk ensued and Aragorn revealed himself as the son or Arathorn. Once hearing this, Éomer offered to give the three spare horses they had. The riders had ensued in a battle with the orcs but had not seen their hobbit friends. Aragorn took the offer greatly and promised to return the horses to them as soon as he was finished with them. Éomer summoned the horses to be brought forth. (wow, that was about ten pages of the book shoved into one paragraph) 

"This one," Éomer began indicating to the great dark-grey horse is named Hasufel. And this," a smaller lighter horse was brought forth for Legolas, "is Arod."

"I need no saddle or reins," Legolas stated before leaping lightly upon the bare back of the horse. The crazed horse became tame and willing beneath Legolas' voice as is the way with elves. 

"Now you have two companions left and one horse," Éomer looked thoughtful for a moment. "I have never heard of a dwarf riding a horse."

"I would rather walk than ride!" Gimli proclaimed staring warily at the horse. 

Éomer held the last horse and shrugged. Usagi stared at the white horse not too far away. "I don't know how to ride a horse nor do I want to learn now. The horse will go crazy with me as its rider." 

Legolas smiled. "or would you rather ride with me?" 

Usagi blinked at the elf and a smile broke out across her face. "I would love to." 

"Then Gimli may ride with me," Aragorn watched as the riders helped the dwarf upon the back of his horse. Soon the two horses sprinted off into the distance, the riders turned to go in the other direction. Usagi glanced back before turning back to look ahead. She buried her head into her companion's back. 

Soon they arrived into the forests where the battle between the riders and the orcs had taken place. Night was falling hastily and with it came cold biting winds. They had settled down and Gimli demanded to have a fire burning for he had only brought one blanket. Aragorn agreed that it was cold and warned him not to take branches from the trees to fuel the fire but only dead twigs and such off of the ground. Even then he told the dwarf to be wary. Usagi sat huddled with her cloak wrapped tightly around her and the blanket she brought over the cloak. 

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked look at the humans. He didn't feel the cold as much as they did but he still felt it. Aragorn nodded, Usagi just huddled beneath her blanket and cloak. The elf watched the two for a moment before walking off once more. 

"If only I…" Usagi sat up. "I got it!" she cried. Aragorn turned to look at the girl who had cried out. "Let me see, how did it go. Flames of a…Burning fires of…how did it start? I will never be cut out as a wizard. Wai!" Usagi cried. "Now I remember. Fire Soul!" she threw her hand in a circle and she felt a burst of heat warm her, though there was no fire. "How's that?" she asked Aragorn, huddled up a bit still. "Man Jii-chan's sayings to cast a spell are too hard for me to remember." 

Legolas soon returned with Gimli who was holding a small bundle of twigs. "These woods are haunted! Celeborn was right. I was standing getting my twigs and suddenly I wasn't cold anymore!" Gimli cried dumping the branches into a pile. 

"Silly Gimli," Usagi laughed. "These woods aren't haunted, at least I don't think so. I casted a heat spell. It should last until morning. I'm going to sleep, I feel so tired," Usagi yawned a bit and settled down upon the ground. Gimli took first watch and although he was warm he started a small fire. The trees leaned in, enjoying the warmth of the small blaze too. Soon Legolas decided to go to sleep laying down not too far away Usagi and Aragorn went to sleep on the other side of the fire.  

Gimli sat on watch, close to the fire. Soon he looked up and he saw a man dressed in torn grey clothing and a pointy hat. He sprang to his feet instantly at the sudden movement Legolas and Aragorn were up. Usagi was already up not too far away from the old man. "Hello father," Aragorn called. "Do you wish to warm yourself by our fire?" 

Usagi took a step closer to the man. "Jii…chan?" she questioned slowly. 

"Usagi!" Legolas cried as the girl took another step closer to him. 

Gimli turned his head at the sound of horse hooves and wild neighing of terror. "The horses!" he cried. 

Within a flash of light or a blink of an eye Usagi had her bow out and she loaded an arrow upon it. "Who are you?" she hissed out bending the bow and drawing it to her ear. "Who are you!" 

"We will see," the man turned and disappeared. 

Usagi stood there for a long moment her bow still loaded, pointing where the man had been. She turned her bow a bit and shot it deep into the woods. There was no sound, no thump of a body against the ground, no shrill cry of pain. 

"It was Saruman," Gimli stated. Settling back down by the fire once more. "Mark my words. Éomer said himself that he walked thorough these woods with a grey cloak and hood. Mark my words that was Saruman." 

"I mark your words," Aragorn stated. "But that who walked bore a pointy hat, not a hood."

"It matters not," Usagi stated looking up. "Gandalf has returned." 

~*~

There I hope most of you are happy with this chapter ^^ Let's see what's to come. I need to read more in the book ^^  Oh yeah, if I get anyone OOC (I am famous for it) you can feel free to yell at me. But do tell me where I screwed up because I need to fix it! ^^ thank you for your cooperation. 


	6. Tamer of Shadowfax

NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I posted the same chapter twice! I'm so sorry for those that had to see that accident! Oh the misery! Thank you for letting me know. Letting you, I am seriously merely skimming the book when I rewrite it okay? So if you get confused ASK QUESTIONS! To make life easier on everyone, I think you should do it through IM (TiraUsa100) or email (silverrayusagi@yahoo.com). I like to confuse readers but being too confused is bad. So DEMAND ANSWERS! INTERROGATE UNTIL YOUR VICTIMS ARE DEAD! Just don't as for secrets of the story or you'll get nothing. Thank you! 

**d-chan**: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! USAGI IS NOT AN ELF! Oh my god. Don't scare me. Usagi is _not **not NOT **_an elf. She's human or as human as Tsukino Usagi can get. She LIVED with elves for ten years though. We'll discuss that more later in the story. Now if you don't like Legolas/Usagi pairings I'll be starting another LotR/SM fic later in life. Not too far away. I say about March maybe. That one might not be Legolas/Usagi. I have to do a bit more reading before I decide. Thanks for your review!

**Princess Greenleaf**: Well you see, you weren't suppose to know who _'he_' was until the fifth chapter. If you haven't figured out who '_he_' is reread the chapter, that may help a bit. Piece together the clues. You can reread those weird '_he_' scenes or just give up my story. I have used '_he_' before in the same reference when I don't want you to know who Mr. Romantic is for example in Watching Over You there was the '_he_' that was watching Usagi and Hiiro dance and everyone IMMEDIATELY jumped to the conclusion it was Duo. But anyways, I hope you get this whole fic (wow sounds like this old house) sorted out. 

Wish Upon A Silver Moon 

Usagi sat quietly beside the dead fire, the ashes cooling against the cold wind. She reached out and pressed her hand to the cold ashes. Her other three companions stood not too far away, discussing their next move…without their horses. Who was that person who came to their fire last night? Was it really Gandalf? No it couldn't have been, something seemed wrong, she thought lamely, with him. Could it be Saruman? The thought chilled her. If he figured out that she was with the Fellowship then what would happen? Did he even know of her or her powers? If he knew of her powers, she had good reason to be terrified. But for now, she hoped Gandalf had never spoken of her to him.

She stood up finally and walked towards the other members of the small group. "What are we to do?" she asked. 

"We walk," Aragorn replied. "We may not have horses to ride upon but we still have our feet."

"But our feet we cannot use for meat along for transportation," Gimli pointed out. 

Usagi grinned. "If worse comes to worse, friend Gimli, we could always have Legolas carry you," she teased. 

"I am not a horse!" Legolas cried out. 

"I am not going to go riding around on Legolas!" Gimli yelled. "I would rather die than be carried around as a child!" 

Aragorn shook his head and sent Usagi a brief glare for suggesting that. But he could not hide that twinkle of merriment in it for long though. "Well let us continue. Perhaps we can find signs of our friends." Soon he took off northward. Usagi ran to catch up when suddenly she fell to the ground clutching her head. Everyone stopped for the last time she had her 'attack' Boromir was lost. She faintly heard Legolas cry out her name. 

A stench, a horrible stench filled her nose and she was being carried away by something that caused the stench. Her feet were bound and the pain dug into the flesh of her ankles drawing a sharp pain from them. Someone was yelling in an awfully hoarse voice. Someone said something she couldn't make out and soon she was dropped upon the grass. The thing yelled something at her and drew his blade only to have an arrow sing from afar to shoot him down. She threw herself onto her stomach, holding his dagger close to her body so not to loose it. Her cloaked covered her, blending her into the green hill. Soon the attack dispersed leaving her panting for breath. Her eyes opened, blurred from tears of pain. Legolas was by her side and Gimli not too far in front of her leaning against his axe. He stared at her, his forehead wrinkled deep with thought. Aragorn had his hand upon her forehead as if checking to see if she was ill. 

"I am fine," she slowly forced herself to stand. "Fear not, it is not danger that found me." She took a few steps forward, a bit wobbly at first. Soon she was upon a small hill and she bent down. This knife seemed familiar. "They were here," she said, picking up the blade. "Pippin cut his ankle bounds with this, his wrists were already undone from earlier. I'm guessing he slashed Merry's binds and they paused to eat. They wandered to the river before coming back in and climbing up a set of stone steps roughly cut where they met Treebeard, I do believe that was his name. After that, Treebeard took them to his home."

Aragorn gave her a brief smile. "Now Usagi, I am the ranger not you. But it seems you are doing a fair job leading us here, leading us to the river with your mouth, to a hill, and to a man named Treebeard."

"An Ent I think he was more correctly," Usagi stated. 

"That is not the point," Gimli interjected, adding his two cents. "He means, where did you get all this information?" 

"My attack." 

"Ah the thing that warns us of what is to come," Legolas smiled at her and kneeled down beside her. He took into his hands the knife she held. "I hope our little friends have escaped and are still free."

Aragorn nodded. "Éomer stated that they had removed all the orcs that held them with the flames. I only hope they are in good hands with this Treebeard you speak of Usagi. Let us go to the stairs you speak of. Perhaps we can find trace of them there."

Usagi slowly stood once more, Legolas helping her a bit. She offered him a small smile and he diverted his gaze away into the woods for a moment. The small group started off towards the west a bit. Soon they came upon a rough set of stone stairs that seemed so uneven they might have been part of the hill. Usagi started to climb up the stairs without hesitation. When they reached the top they found the footprints of two hobbits and several strange markings, almost like scratches upon the stone. Aragorn studied them, concern flickering through his eyes but Usagi stared uncaringly into the sky. 

Aragorn stood from having his eyes pressed upon the ground. "These are from no creatures I know of." 

"It is from Treebeard, the Ent," Usagi replied, her eyes falling upon the forest.

No one said anything for the Ents were known only in tales and songs of old. The golden haired girl was either far too trusting in them or she truly did have a sixth sense. "Look!" Legolas said suddenly, pointing into the woods.

"What I see nothing! I have not eyes like an Elf," Gimli cried in reply. 

"An old man walks amongst the branches," Legolas pointed into the woods. "Do you see him?" 

"Yes! It is Saruman who walks the woods! Legolas quick! Bend your bow and rid of him before he can speak a spell upon us," Gimli hissed hurriedly. The elf nodded and reached to take an arrow upon his bow. As soon as he did, Usagi moved in front of the arrow, no weapon in her hand. "Move girl!" the dwarf cried. 

Usagi held up her hand for the dwarf to stop talking. "I know what I speak of," she stated, aging hundreds of thousands of years before their eyes. "It is not Saruman who walks about Fangorn." Soon the old man was walking up the stone stairs, back bend as if he was a beggar. Legolas held an arrow loosely upon his bow, not yet ready to be shot. Gimli readied his axe while Aragorn seemed undecided of what to do, most likely choosing to wait and see. 

"Friends, do you wish for me to climb up or you to climb down?" the old man asked. 

"You climb up! We are not foolish enough to walk into the jaws of a wolf!" Gimli yelled back. "Legolas stop him!" 

The old man started climbing up the stone stairs, his face hidden in the shadows of his hood and his pointy hat. "No need Master Elf to shoot at me." The arrow upon the bow clattered to the ground. "And you, good master Dwarf need not cleave my head in two. Now to see a…human, a dwarf, and an elf wandering together in these parts. Ah yes, all clad in elvish fashion. Now I see," he began his eyes falling upon Usagi. "A woman here with the company of three males. Strange." Though they could not see it, they felt as if a smile played along the lips of the old man. 

"Who are you, sir? The morning grows weary and we have not the day to wait," Aragorn stated. 

"My name? Good human friend, a name is not so important. But no need to answer that question, you know of my name already." No one said anything for a long moment. Legolas drifted his eyes to Usagi. Her head was tilted a bit up looking up at the man and she seemed to hold an air of royalty at that moment. Royalty and age that even exceeded his own. "I know you are tracking two hobbits. Hobbits, I know you know who they are so don't look so confused good fellows, the lady of your company doesn't even try to hide the fact she knows. They lingered here and left. It appears your errand is not so important for you don't chide me to hurry up. I suppose we should sit and have a good long talk together." 

As soon as the words left his mouth, weapons were drawn by all except for the girl. The man jumped down to a low stone and drew back his ragged grey cloak to reveal robes of white. 

"Saruman!" Gimli cried. "Where have you taken our friends? Speak or your hat will be dented and we will see if you can still breathe!" 

The dwarf launched himself past the stone girl only to fall upon cold stone for the old man was too quick for him. He leapt upon the air, seeming much more taller than he was when he was bent over. His white garments glowed in the sunlight. Aragorn did not move, his blade frozen in his hand. Legolas let loose and arrow only to have it burst into flames above him. 

"Mithrandir! Mithrandir!" the elf cried. 

"Well said, Legolas," the old man said. 

His hair was as white as snow in the sunlight as his clothes. His eyes pierced the world beneath his white bushy eyebrows. No one said anything. "JII-CHAN!" Usagi cried throwing herself into the arms of the man. 

"Ah, yes Jii-chan. Well spoken Usagi," the old man's eyes twinkled a bit. "Now I do believe my name is Gandalf. Try not to embarrass me when I'm to be a powerful wizard. You've done it enough in front of the elves." 

Gimli fell backwards at the words. Aragorn lowered his blade at the old man's words. The elf stood there watching the two in front of him. "Gandalf," he said a smile touching upon his lips. 

"Jii-chan!" Usagi cried hitting the old man in his arms. He let out a small grunt of pain. "Where have you been the last ten years! Oh such news I have to tell you. So many things, will I ever have the time? Where were you! When the Company," Usagi waved her hand to her three companions, "came round speaking of you as if you were dead I would have had to wring your neck a second time! You made a promise and said Gandalf the Grey spoke no lies to lost child girls. Oh no! Gandalf the Grey sure didn't speak lies to a chibi shojo! Demo Gandalf no Shiro uso! (But Gandalf the White lies.) I can still slice your throat in five if you weren't my Jii-chan!"

The old man laughed and stooped down to pick up his fallen cloak of grey. He pulled it about him and it seemed as if the sun disappeared from the sky. "I see you have improved your common speech. Now I'm shocked Blodwedd didn't kill herself trying to teach you Common Speech and Elvish at the same time. You still speak…Ni Hon Go. I wouldn't be surprised if you wrung my neck and slit my throat apart before performing a few magic tricks on me. But no haste needed, don't forget your three companions here. It is good to see you too friends. Get up Gimli, no need for that look. You are not at fault. Now I'm sure you're wondering what Usagi speaks of."

"Gandalf but how?" Legolas asked. 

"You're dressed in white!" Gimli pointed out.

"Ah yes, one at a time. White yes, I am white, as Usagi stated in Ni Hon Go. You might as well go and call me Saruman because I _am _Saruman as he should have been. But Gandalf is still politically correct. Now look Usagi, you've rubbed off on me." The old man shook his head. "Usagi why don't you wander amongst Fangorn. You need not hear all of this, I'm sure you heard already from…some things." 

The girl nodded and stood. "Do try not to spend the whole day speaking. Perhaps if I am lucky, I might find an Ent still around." She soon disappeared into the woods. Legolas kept a lingering eye upon her until even she evaded his keen sight. 

"Now Gandalf what have you to say?"

The wizard recounted what he knew Saruman knew. The wizard knew nine left from Rivendale and of what race they were, who they were, what gender they were, everything about them was known to the white wizard. The Ringwraiths that once rode upon black steeds now flew in the sky, that was new information to the members of the Fellowship. They took a minute to digest this information. Soon he moved to tell of his journey from the deepest pits of Moria that were long forgotten. He went to Lórien and passed on two messages for Aragorn and Legolas. He concluded speaking that they must speak to Théoden, King of Rohan. When Legolas pointed out that none of them had a horse he whistled and soon Shadowfax, Arod, and Hasufel came to them once more. 

Strangely enough, upon the wild horse Shadowfax Usagi rode laughing until the horses came to the foot of the stairs. She leapt off of the horse and up to where her friends were finishing their talk. "Are we finished our talk? So that was Shadowfax," the girl smiled. "The most untamed horse of Rohan, the most beautiful and the fastest of all horses in the land. Well of course Jii-chan would choose him so he could get tossed around. Now where are we off to?" 

Gandalf shook his head. "I was hoping that the elves would knock some sense into your head. Apparently not. Why did you go riding upon Shadowfax? For sure you would have known he was dangerous!" he scolded.

"Jii-chan, Jii-chan. If I put my mind to it, I can do anything. Sound familiar?"

The old man restrained himself from hitting the girl over the head with his staff. '_Best to have help in one piece,_' his brain tried to reason. "Now, don't do anything stupid, girl. We're going to see Théoden. _King _Théoden of Rohan. You cannot call him Jii-chan. You _will call me Gandalf the White in their presence and __not Jii-chan! I hope you will behave knowing how childish you can get. Not to add, you better get together your manners on our ride there. If you don't I might send you into Mordor unarmed." _

Usagi grinned. "Oh yay! That means if I misbehave I can get to kill Sauron? You know I was wondering, why send Frodo through all the trouble of going to Mount Doom when you could have just had me destroy-" 

"SHUT UP!" Gandalf roared. "SHUT UP! IMPUDENT GIRL! Do you want yourself killed!" 

"Maybe." 

This girl was good at getting on his nerves, worse than that Took. After a moment he realized that her eyes were no longer playing or joking. He sighed. "You still haven't gotten over that." Usagi shook her head. "Forgive me, Usagi. Now I hear you shot 'me' with your bow in the woods. I'm assuming you figured out that was Saruman. You didn't give any information out about yourself did you?"

"No."

Gandalf nodded. "Well at least you haven't gotten any stupider. Does he know who you are?" Usagi shook her head. "All the better. I'm hoping he doesn't know you exist or he'll abandon the ring and come after you. Let us go now. We must make haste."

Legolas eyed the golden haired girl. Was there more to this girl that met the eye? She had her abilities but she never spoke of them often. He wondered, if Gandalf was so worried about her being discovered by Saruman could she be dangerous? Perhaps, more dangerous than the One? He shook his head. She was merely a girl, a child still. She could bring forth no true danger like the ring. He smiled. "Then shall we be off. We have much distance to cover if we are to meet King Théoden." 

"Yes, yes we do." Gandalf looked at the golden haired girl for a moment. "Let's see, I'll take you with me upon Shadowfax. I have much catching up to do with you. One of you will take Gimli. Yes we should be off." 

Soon Usagi was upon Shadowfax, the sleek white horse was very nice…well to her at least. Gandalf rode in front of her and Gimli clung desperately onto Legolas. Aragorn rode grim and quiet but Legolas seemed to be happy. She couldn't help but smile at the scene the terrified Gimli made clinging on desperately to the calm elf. Usagi told Gandalf of all that had happened to her since they had last met ten years ago. He exchanged everything that had happened to him since they had last met. "Now, now Usagi," the wizard tried to comfort the crying girl. "I'm in one piece, more or less. Now what about the Company? Do I need to hit them over the head for shooting looks at you?"

Usagi immediately stopped crying and Legolas tried desperately to become very, very small. Very small. "Jii-chan! My goodness, I am old enough to worry about my own romantic life. Besides…" she let her voice trailed off and Gandalf did not pry. He knew. But Legolas on the other hand was curious, well if an elf every got curious. He started at the suddenly quiet girl. What did she hide? Questions slowly formed in his mind as they continued to Edoras. 

When darkness fell they stopped to rest, even Aragorn sore from the ride. Gimli went to sleep soon enough and Legolas seemed to be asleep, sleeping the way elves do. Aragorn laid upon his back but Gandalf stared off into the west. Usagi laid upon her stomach staring at the ground, sleep not being able to claim her. Soon sleep did claim her. The next day, right at the break of dawn they were on their way, riding towards the city in which Théoden resided in. 

Eventually they came to the gates of the city, the guards not happy at all to see the Company. After a bit of talking performed courtesy of Gandalf the guard went to see if they were allowed to enter. He came back, asking them to follow him. They were required to give up their weapons. Legolas gave up his knife and his bow, explaining that the bow was from Lórien and that Galadriel had given it to him as a gift. The guards vowed that no one would touch it. 

Aragorn was none too happy to part with his sword, Andúril. Gandalf gave up his sword and Aragorn parted with his feeling somewhat better that his sword had friends to stay in the company with. Aragorn claimed that if anyone drew his blade a swift death would fall upon them. Gimli gave up his own axe. Gandalf had utterly refused to give up his staff, claiming he needed it to move about. The guards were not too happy with letting the wizard pass with his staff in hand but opened the door. One guard reached to take Usagi's weapons. 

"No," she stated clearly. "I am not going in. I have no business with Théoden and will wait out here. It matters naught for me anyways. You could steal every weapon on my and nothing would come of it. Gandalf," Usagi bowed low to the wizard though they were friends. "I shall await your return here."   

Trust Usagi to act mature when need be. "Very well," the wizard stated going into the golden room. 

"I will watch over Andúril and protect it with my life, fear not Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, Heir of Isildur, Lord of Dúnedain."

Gandalf shook his head. "I'll call upon you when you're needed. I'll make Théoden send someone to keep you company." He disappeared into the room muttering something about Lady of Rohan. Usagi waited as soon within about twenty minutes Gandalf strode through the doors once more, guiding whom she had assumed Théoden through the doors. He appeared to be aged, but not too aged. His back was bent over like an old, very old man. Soon Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and a lady stood to the right of the king. Several more men filed out and they stood talking on the steps but Usagi stood merely off to the side. 

One man went under the interrogation of Gandalf and soon ran off, spitting at the feet of the king. One guard rushed to after the offender and another washed the steps. Soon Gandalf directed the king's attention into her direction, motioning her to come forward and introduce herself. She gave the older man a questioning gaze and he mouthed 'full title.' She nodded. "You must be Théoden son of Thengel, King of the Mark of Rohan." She bowed low. Manners, must remember manners. "Gandalf wished for me to introduce myself in full. My title has no meaning in this…world but I am Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Serenity of the lost Silver Millennium. Defender of the Moon, direct air to be the future queen, if I so desire to return, of Crystal Tokyo. It is an honor to meet you." 

"It is an honor to meet you, Princess Serenity," the girl's words made no connection in his mind and held nearly no meaning for he had never heard of the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity, or Crystal Tokyo. 

"Likewise, Théoden. But to the people of this world, you may call me Usagi."      

"Very well, Usagi. Would you care to join us in our…discussions?" the king offered.

"Nay, I wish not to meddle in political affairs of this world. I will wait here alone until all is concluded."

Théoden shook his head. "Éowyn, sister-daughter will accompany you during your wait and show you around Edoras." He motioned for the blond haired woman to step forward. "Éowyn, this is Princess Serenity." 

"Call me Usagi."

"Er Yes, Usagi. Please show her around Edoras while Gandalf and I tend to some other business."

"As you wish," the long blond haired girl dressed in white motioned for the golden haired girl to follow her. Usagi followed sending Gandalf one last glance. Soon the men turned around to proceed back into the golden hall. They had business of Isengard to discuss. 

~*~

Oi! Well not very much romance in this chapter at all. More like nothing happened in this chapter! Well wait until the next chapter I suppose. I have at _least one romance scene planned out. Well hope you like the story! Don't forget to review. Tips and pointers might be nice! Remember Correct me if need be! _


	7. Preparation

Oh questioning fellows I will answer you questions! Usagi's full title will be have more meaning later, mainly to Legolas. Fighting guys have a way of concealing surprise…yeah right. Usagi's title holds no meaning for anyone so they really don't care because they've never heard of the Silver Millennium, Moon Kingdom, or Tokyo. Gandalf, Galadriel, and Celeborn already know of Usagi's past and what she's been through means more than her title. Her past will be discussed later too.  

_About Éowyn_: Éowyn is Éomer's sister (god there parents must have had something with the letter É) I don't know if they include this in the next movie (which we'll have to wait another year for) Éowyn likes Aragorn somewhat. I don't believe her and Arwen duke it out or anything but so far in the story, Arwen isn't mentioned very much. I'm not going to include Éowyn's little admiring fascination for Aragorn because Aragorn is an older man (by far [you don't want to know how old he is]) and it doesn't go anywhere. Éowyn is 23 and her brother is 27.      

_On Romance_**: **People calm down. There is going to be romance still. My god! There is a plot to this story along with the romance. We all love that mushy stuff I know I do too but remember a story isn't always about lubby dubby romances (though they are cute…er nice…sweet might be a better word)

_On Frodo and San_: Frodo and Sam's journey to Mordor won't exactly be included too much. Some of Usagi's dream sequences will hint at what's going on their side of the story or at least let you know somewhat. Just know this for now, Gollum is Fordo and Sam's guide to Mordor but that will be shown more and more later on. 

**Gekkani_Musouka:** In the book, The Two Towers, Gandalf returns (drum roll) as Gandalf the White. There are different levels of wizardry and Saruman is White. White is the level Saruman is at thus Gandalf has the power of Saruman and is Saruman in power level I guess you could call it. (I don't know what else to call it) But Gandalf is good and Saruman is bad. So they have the same power but Gandalf is good and Saruman is bad, bad, bad, bad. 

**LadySky358: **Gandalf has a temper sometimes, as shown whenever Pippin does anything…foolish or er um stupid? Moria for example, in the book he accidentally pushed a rock into a well. In the movie, he pushed a skeleton into the well on accident. Whenever he does something like that Gandalf says, "Fool of a Took!" If people can find a way beneath his skin he'll blow up. 

**Kitty116: **It's nice to hear you want more. 

**Wish Upon A Silver Moon**

After the decision to leave before evening fell, the men had left the golden hall to prepare for battle. Gandalf had not spoken of what was to befall Usagi during their quest to attack Isengard. But he supposed that the wizard didn't want the girl to follow. That would mean that he would have to part with her for now and perhaps forever. He never thought of himself as romantic, by far from it. But he had never thought that the one to steal his heart so hastily would be a human. He wanted to know everything about her, the golden haired girl they had stumbled upon. Gandalf didn't seem to be lending him information for he was deep in talk with Théoden. 

The elf sighed and strode along for a bit, catching bits and pieces of their conversation from a far distance. "No she will not come she should stay here with Éowyn…is strong…will protect." Legolas drew away from the young man and the wizard to seek a certain human girl. He didn't have to walk long, his soft shoes scrapping across the stone pathways. Before long, he found her talking to Éowyn beside a fountain, both of them laughing at something unknown to him. Usagi was dressed in a white dress very similar to Éowyn's and her hair had been let down and was no longer barely past her shoulders but it fell in gentle waves to her waist or past. 

He watched the two for a moment, his eyes falling upon the golden haired girl. Suddenly her laughter died away and she stood. Éowyn stopped her own laughter and her eyes followed to where Usagi's drifted to. She whispered something to the girl. Usagi nodded and waved good bye to the girl. She stood, watching Legolas standing in the shadows of a doorway. No words passed between the two, both uneasy beneath the other's gaze. 

Usagi stood in the sunlight staring at the elf, finding no words to say. He stood in the doorway, dressed in the brown and greens of Mirkwood, still. His cloak from Lórien was grey, hanging behind him unable to conceal him now that he had been found. She fumbled for words tugging at the long white dress that hung slightly past her feet and against the stone ground. "You seek me?" she questioned. Lame Usagi, very lame.

"Yes er um no…perhaps not…I was merely curious to…to what you where doing."

She laughed, unable to control it. Legolas blinked at her unsure and surprised. Was his comment really that humorous? He hadn't meant it to be humorous. "I never have known an elf to be confused or looking for words." She smiled at him and stepped into the colder shadows to grab hold of his hand. "Come, shall we take a walk?" 

Legolas didn't say anything and let the girl lead him around for several minutes. How could he refuse? It was most likely that no matter if he did wish to refuse or not, he could not escape the spell she had wound around him. Soon they stumbled into a large courtyard, a beautiful fountain calm and gracefully sent water about it. Flowers grew in the waters and around the outside of it. They stood in silence, side by side. Usagi had placed some distance between them but the elf still held onto her hand unsure of what to do. "What did they discuss in the hall?" she asked quietly. 

The elf turned to look at the girl. "We discussed many things most falling around Isengard." Usagi nodded. "We are heading to battle with them, Rohan and those of us that are the Fellowship."

"I suppose that doesn't include me." 

"I would rather die than to see you hurt," Legolas declared.

"Strong words for one who does not know me well."

He wanted to say something to her but he was afraid that she would turn away. He tried to choose his words carefully. "I wish to know you better." 

She smiled and he felt his heart skip a beat. Was this a signal of death? A failure of heart? He had never felt it before. "The less you know of me, the better. Do you know who I am Legolas?"

He didn't know what to say. "I wish to know."

"But what is there to know? Death, loss, I wish not to speak of them," she turned her head away for a moment and when she looked back she couldn't mistake the kindness and concern that shone in his eyes. 

She reached out her hand and gently let it stray upon his face. He caught her hand and held it close. "I would love more than anything to give my heart to you. But one day, surely you must leave me too. If I let my heart stray into your hands, will I let it be shattered once more. I am honest with you Legolas. I wish for love but I am afraid. Are you not afraid of the consequences?" He said nothing and soon silence fell upon the air. Usagi made no move to shatter it herself. They stood there, he holding her hand close to his face. Her hand gently withdrew itself.

He eventually found the words he was looking for, "But of course I am afraid. It matters not in the end. I merely wish for you to be close to me like this, to let me hold you close for a fleeting moment. Perhaps then I can be satisfied and die in peace." He took her hand in his. She let her eyes fall upon the ground. "I know no more of you than before and still my heart does not waver. I want nothing more than to be with you forever but so soon fate calls us to part."

"No," Usagi turned her eyes to him once more. "We do not part here, and not more than to gather our things. I don't care of what Gandalf says. I will come with you all. Into the battle, if there is one, I can hold my own and Gandalf knows well enough." She took one of his hands into her own. She dared a step and another until she had to tilt her head far back to look upon his face. Although he fairly short for an elf, he was much taller than her still.

Their eyes met and for a passing moment he was drowning in the blue oceans of a distant land that seemed a bit frozen. "I wish not to part from you, but I wish for no injury to fall upon you." Suddenly he dimly noted that something as soft as rose petals was pressed upon his lips. His eyes drifted down a bit to see Usagi gently brush her lips upon his own. He closed his eyes for a moment falling into a dream.

There a woman stood, dressed in a lovely white dress like no other he had ever seen. Her long silvery white hair was wound up into two buns, one upon each side of her head. A crescent moon touched her forehead, glowing a beautiful golden. She looked exactly like the girl he found singing beside Anduin. She opened her eyes, turning them to meet his. Her blue eyes, beautiful blue, even more beautiful than any clear lake or river he had ever laid eyes upon. She smiled softly and turned away, disappearing into white petals. 

He opened his eyes to find the golden haired girl pressed tightly against him. "Do you wish for me to utter a secret to you?" he questioned. 

"I would not mind even if it made no sense. If we must part, I wish to hear your voice."

Legolas tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and brought his lips close to whisper in it. "I too bear royalty." Usagi said nothing. He turned his gaze to her face. 

She smiled. "It appears I have stumbled over a prince of elves?" she gently ran her fingers over his cheek. "What a coincidence." 

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice questioned. Usagi turned her head slowly, Legolas following not too far behind. Gimli, Gandalf, and Aragorn stood there observing the scene laid out before them. Usagi sprung away from the elf and he the other direction. 

"Not at all!" Usagi nearly cried, almost positive that her face was beyond the redness of the rising sun. "Ano, Gandalf do you make it a sport of popping out of no where to spy on me?" 

"Us spy?" Gimli shook his head. "But you two make a interesting spectacle when you leap all over the place like frogs." 

"Gimli, I don't suppose that was the best phrasing of words," Aragorn whispered. 

The wizard shook his head. "I think that if you two are finished, would Legolas come with Aragorn and Gimli while I have a small talk with Usagi?" Legolas nodded and proceeded to follow his other companions. He didn't like the way Gandalf was holding his staff, but perhaps he was a bit paranoid thinking of a talk not too long ago. The two led him away. Usagi turned her attention to the wizard. "I'm sure you have heard our decision to leave for Isengard." The golden haired girl nodded. "I would rather you not come with us and stay here with Éowyn to protect this place, so the men will have a place to return to. But I know you well Usagi, you would never stay here for long and soon you would come after us." Usagi said nothing. "Don't deny it, you know. So why don't you go pick out a horse so you won't have to ride with me the whole time."

"I can't ride a horse."

Gandalf immediately began to laugh. "Oh you can ride a horse, better than myself most likely. Now, go take a horse from the field, I'll get someone to help you. Be ready to leave before dusk. Remember to stop by the armory on your way, pick up a new set of armor or something." The wizard soon walked off leaving the golden haired girl standing beside the fountain still. Best not to meddle in the affairs of a wizard, she concluded. 

Dusk came, and the riders prepared to leave the city of gold. Usagi sat atop of her horse, a sleek silverish white horse named Snowheart. Usagi didn't choose the horse, it chose her. When she had been let to the field the horse had promptly walked up to her. She herself was dressed still in the way she had come, someone had cleaned her clothes. Her sword was strapped to her side and the bow was placed on her back. Gimli was, at the moment being helped onto the back to Éomer's horse. Aragorn was discussing something with Gandalf and Legolas sat upon Arod, watching the dwarf climb scramble on top of the other horse. 

She rode her horse up beside of Legolas' horse. "Gimli running into a bit of trouble?" she asked as the dwarf was caught kicking his limbs about, laying on his stomach across the back of the horse. 

"That was not too kind," Legolas whispered to her. Usagi smiled and whispered something, not to the elf but to herself and soon Gimli was lifted up into the air and placed rightfully on the back of the horse. The dwarf said nothing but blinked in surprise. "Onward!" the dwarf cried. 

Éomer leapt onto the back of the horse. "Yes, Gimli, we are to be off now." 

Usagi rode up a bit more to where Théoden and Gandalf were conversing. Noticing the golden haired girl's approach, Gandalf called, "Are we ready to leave now?" She nodded. "Good. Are you ready to leave?"

"A silly question from you, Gandalf," she bowed her head the slightest bit. 

Personally, he couldn't stand this polite Usagi. She was listening to his directions well and there was only a slip of Jii-chan once. "Now we shall be off," the wizard turned to Théoden. The man raised his hand and soon the horses began galloping away from the city of gold. Éowyn stood, dressed in silver armor and watched them disappear until there was merely a glitter of the spears in the distance. 

They traveled deep into the night as fear and need drove them on. They hoped the men who guarded the ford of Isen would be able to hold back the fighters of Saruman. They paused and rested in a half circle, not daring to light a single fire. Usagi laid in sleep, tossing and turning, dreaming of an awful swamp with the smell of the dead. She fell upon her hands and knees in the swamp and stared into the murky grey waters. A face stared back at her, not her own. She screamed and someone hissed at he to be quiet. A face that of a human, pale and sickly looking stared back at her. She bit her lip and forced her eyes away. "What are they?" a familiar voice asked.

"I don't know," she heard herself reply in a dream like voice. ""In the pools when the candles are lit They lie in all the pools, pale faces, deep under the dark water. I saw them: grim faces, noble faces, and sad. Many faces proud and fair, and weeds in their silver hair. But all foul, all rotting and dead. I know not who they are but I saw men, elves, and orcs." 

"All dead, all rotting. Elves, men, and orcs." A sickly voice added in an odd hiss. "The Dead Marshes. A great battle was fought here and many died."

Usagi's eyes fluttered open and a grey sky of coming morning greeted her. She sat up slowly, most of the camp still asleep. The air was heavy though, with a strong signal of death to come. She sat there, staring to where the dawn was coming. A storm seemed to linger in the east. Usagi pulled her knees to her chest. What hope did this world posses? All of the world rested upon one person, one small hobbit. Was fate so cruel to place such a burden one person? Perhaps yes. So many people had fallen victim to fate's cruelty. I was no use dwelling on the fears the world delivers. She stood. Battle loomed not too far ahead. 

The second day of battle brought on heaviness and a growing fear built up inside Usagi. Not to far had they traveled and a rider came to them bearing the defeat at the ford of Isen and the death of Théodred, son of Théoden. It was then when Legolas noticed Usagi leaning forward upon her horse almost as if she had been shot in the chest with an arrow. He rode his horse over to her. "Are you all right?" he asked. She made no reply. "Gandalf!" the elf called. 

The wizard soon rode over to where the two were. "What is it now, Usagi?"

"Ents, they're attacking Isengard," the girl replied forcing herself to straighten upon the horse. "A battle upon the plains, moving to a fortress city with beautiful caves." Gimli perked up at the mention of caves. "We cannot stand around the plains waiting in the open. Treebeard calls for you Gandalf." 

Gandalf spun Shadowfax and called over his shoulder to Théoden, "We cannot continue to Isen. You must go to Helm's Deep, do not stand in the plains. I will meet you at Helm's Gate!" With that the great white horse flew like an arrow. Upon it, was its white rider. 

Soon the riders came to Helm's Deep. Night had settled around the city. There was a dike with a breech in it. Théoden didn't wish to put any men to defend it but Éomer decided to put a few and have back up watch the breech. 

Scouts rode out and in the city fortress. They reported and went to rest. Soon reports came that a horde of orcs were coming their way. Usagi sat upon the Deepening Wall, a bow cradled in her hands. She stared out across the plains. Gimli was speaking of mountains and Legolas about the archers of Mirkwood. The golden haired girl sat, curious to if she would be forced to use her magic in this battle looming not far away. She fingered her bow, thinking of an old archer friend. 

Usagi's head snapped up when she heard yells and screams in the dike. All too soon battle had found them.

~*~

I know this chapter is far shorter than normal and my author's notes was way too long. But think of it this way, next chapter you get a big long battle and next chapter I might find a way to squeeze in some mushy stuff after the big long battle. So bare with me and don't bash me over the head quite yet.        


	8. The Road Deep to Isengard

**Celestial Sailor Pluto: **Congratulations! You are the 100th reviewer of this story! You can get a free breath of air! 

**L-AnGel: **Your review didn't turn out . Sometimes when I make little faces like ^^ or they don't turn out and chop off my reviews. It's happened before .

**Nagumi no Auraleigh: **You know what? I didn't know that. ^^ Thanks though but it doesn't really matter because that's one thing Usagi doesn't know. Usagi's pretty used to holding hands with Mamoru (ACK spit cough cough [excuse me]) I don't like Mamoru but he doesn't get bashed in this story. It's like something she carries over from her time. Lame excuse ne? 

_Hornburg_: Hornburg is another name for Helm's Deep. 

_Ents_: Ents are tree like creatures. Remember Treebeard was an Ent who took of Merry and Pippin. Ents were taught to speak by the elves. Perhaps we can get into talk of the Ents in this chapter.

[1] This is called dry firing. It isn't good because the bow can break in half or it will ricochet off your arm and then hit the ground. A girl at my school almost did it once.  

DAMN THEM! THEY SALTED THE ROADS AGAIN! Anyways on a much saner note, review please. 

**Wish Upon A Silver Moon**

"Hold your fire!" Legolas cried. "Stay low and close to the battlements. When they loose no more arrows, then we reply." 

Usagi peered out, a sea of black greeted her. Orcs swarming around preparing to attack Helm's Deep. She shivered for a moment before she leaned her back against the cold stone wall. Legolas crawled over to where the girl sat, keeping his head low. He did not wanting to give himself as a target. "Are you okay?" he asked. 

"I'm fine, for now.. I haven't fought in a big battle before. Not like this at least," she turned to look at the elf. "Are you afraid?" she asked. He shook his head. Silence filled the air, foretelling the battle to come. She sat there listening to their enemy scarping spears and swords about. "Where did Gimli go?" she questioned. 

Legolas looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think he followed Aragorn somewhere or went to look for Aragorn. I-"

Before he could finish his words, arrows soared over the battlements, hitting the stone on the other side. Arrows raining a black rain and some found a mark. Usagi scrunched up, laying upon her stomach against the wall. Legolas lowered his head a bit more for he was already crouched close to the floor. The golden haired girl pressed her face against the cold stone. Arrows sung through the air but none replied. The orcs screamed waving about swords and spears. Lightning flashed through the sky and all the weapons of Isengard were clear to the eye. 

It was then the archers sprung to their feet throwing a reply back at them. Stones and arrows flew through the air. Legolas drew back two arrows and fired it into the mass of orcs. He shot Usagi a glance and saw her drawing back an empty bow. The bow would break if fired! [1] "Usagi don't-"

"Flame SNIPER!" a flaming red arrow appeared upon the bow. She drew back the bow string further until he was nearly sure it would snap but she released it and it went into the swarm of orcs. After it hit the mass a flare of red burst out sweeping a hole in the mass. She bent the bow again and repeated the words. "Flame Sniper!" and another flaming red arrow appeared upon her bow. It was then her whole bow lit up in flames but it didn't burn. Legolas was spell bound for a moment. An invisible arrow of flame? "Look out!" she cried. Legolas ducked in time to avoid getting an arrow in his shoulder. Usagi peered down close to the wall, leaning far out and fired her arrow. 

At that moment Aragorn and Éomer were moving through the gates. The gate was being battered by giants of orcs carrying large trees for rams. Both men had their swords flashing as they were drawn.

"Andúril for the Dúnedain!"

"Gúthwine for the Mark!"

Both threw themselves, swords slashing into the orcs trying to ram the gate down. "Andúril! Andúril that has been broken Shines once more!" The orcs stepped back in dismay and several fled away as the sword flowed with a white flame within. Soon the orc archers had fled with screams of mercy and the two took a moment to inspect the gate. "We came not too soon." The gate was battered and splintered, hinges bent and bars nearly broken. 

"We cannot defend them here," Éomer whispered. "Look!" he pointed across the stream where men and orcs were gathering together to prepare another onslaught. "We must hurry to defend it from the inside." The two turned and soon a dozen orcs that had been dead arose and threw themselves at Éomer's feet, tripping him. A small figure leapt out yelling, "B_aruk Khazâd_!_ Khazâd!_" 

Two orcs fell headless to an axe and the rest fled as soon as they could. Éomer scrambled to his feet and together he and Aragorn went to the safety of the gates. Gimli followed and the gate was closed. Soon men brought forth boulders and rocks to bar the gate from within. "I thank you Gimli son of Glóin! I owe you my life but it shall be difficult to repay you," Éomer declared.

"Before the battle is won, you'll have found a way. Now to tell Legolas my score."  

"Two!" Gimli announced as soon as he had found his way back to where Legolas was on the wall. He patted his axe. 

"Two?" Legolas questioned. "I have had many more, twenty at the least. But I am at a loss for arrows and must search for some."

Suddenly a bundle of arrows were shoved in his hands. He had never seen such arrows before, silver, all white with gold runes written upon them. He looked back to where Usagi had another bundle of arrows. "You may use those." Legolas read the runes. Moonlight, they translated into. She set the extra arrows on the ground. When had she made them?

She loaded a silver arrow upon her bow. "Let's try our luck," she muttered. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The arrow glowed a brilliant silver and she raised her bow before she shot the arrow straight into the sky. It fell back to the earth in the midst of the crowd of orcs and men. It shot out a blinding light into the sky and then it swept across the crowd. 

"And I take it she has about nine thousand?" Gimli shook his head. 

The light of dawn came but brought little hope for the riders. The swarm of orcs seemed to be growing bigger and they were throwing up hooks so many that it was nearly impossible to throw them all back down. Ladders were being hoisted up and Usagi was beginning to pale too quickly for Legolas' tastes. She reached down and grabbed a rope that was connected to a hook. "Fire Soul," she whispered. The rope burst into flames and it ran down the rope burning all who attempted to climb it. She leaned against the wall heavily. 

She pulled herself to her feet. She heard a cry of "Khazâd! Khazâd!" Slowly she moved over to the other side of the battlements where orcs were invading into the Deep. "Youma!" she cried, hoping that one of her senshi could hear and come to aid. The world seemed to be spinning and everything she heard, hurt her ears. She could have sworn her head was going to split apart. '_I shouldn't have used so much magic_' she thought weakly. 

The golden haired girl drew her sword and leapt off of the battlements. She rammed it blindly into the masses of orcs, being unable to use any strong magic with it. She took a step back for a moment seeing a long line of orcs around. "Space Sword Blaster!" She brought the sword down and it went through the masses knocking down the orcs left and right. Usagi took a deep breath and lifted her sword. It seemed too heavy.

Slowly she reached into her pocket and withdrew a small flask, leaning heavily against her sword. She quickly doused down the contents and lifted her sword, feeling her energy return. She was glad she still had some of the golden elixir left. Eventually the orcs dispersed and she found herself climbing up the wall. She found Aragorn, Éomer, Legolas, and Gimli at the top of the stairs. Usagi found her way and stumbled up the stairs. She fell across the stone steps, her sword clattered beside her. "My count is to twenty!" Gimli stated proudly.

"And mine at two dozen," Legolas replied kneeling beside the golden haired girl. "It has been all knife work around here. I'm afraid I keep on running out of arrows." 

Aragorn leaned heavily against his sword as did Éomer. The sounds of battle still continued on around them. "Dawn nears," the rider stated. "But it brings us no hope for those of Isengard do not fear the sunlight." 

"True, but dawn brings hope to us for it is the light of men."

Éomer sighed. "Hornburg has never been taken before. I hate to fail it and five it to the clutches of those creatures."

Aragorn smiled. "We won't let them have it, we will defend it until the end.

Suddenly trumpets sounded causing Usagi to jump to her feet. "Devilry of Saruman!" Aragorn cried. "While we have been talking, they have invaded through the breach! Elendil! Elendil!" he cried jumping into the breach. Ladders were raised up the battlements and orc swarmed in. Aragorn stood at the bottom of a broad stairwell swing his sword about. Legolas let loose the arrows Usagi had hastily handed to him. 

"All is safe within!" Legolas called and Aragorn drew back. Soon a boulder was thrown in and the breach sealed. "Where is Gimli?" the elf asked.

"I lost sight of him."

"That is ill news," Legolas shook his head. "I wished to tell him that my count was to thirty-nine."

"He'll pass your count," Aragorn laughed. "Where did Usagi go off to?"

The elf spun around and the spot that was once occupied by the golden haired girl was empty with no sign to where she could have gone to. His heart filled with dread. "I do not know," he stated. News soon came that the Deeping Wall was taken. Aragorn went to the great gates and spoke little with the orcs before he turned to King's Tower. Soon the great horn of the Helm rang out. The orcs paused and the horn rang out once more and the orcs cried and wailed in fear. They turned and fled as best as they could for the horn rang out again. The men who had hidden about the rock moved forward to attack the stragglers. The orcs fled but soon they were met with a great white barrier and the screamed and howled in pain as they came in contact with it.

As they turned to flee the barrier curved over them and washed over them turning them all into nothing, merely a wisp of air. Looming not far away upon a hilltop was the white rider and upon King's Tower was the hope that came with the rising dawn. 

Aragorn came out of the King's Tower helping Usagi walk. She could barely walk straight but utterly refused to be carried. Théoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, Usagi, and Legolas met out on the fields by the Deeping Stream. Usagi was forced to sit and nearly toppled over then but kept her eyes wide open. Soon there was a great shout and Éomer and Gimli appeared. Gimli had a linen band around his head stained with blood but he could still walk and yell. "Forty-two, Master Legolas!" he yelled.

Legolas shook his head, while he helped keep Usagi propped up so she didn't topple over right away. "Alas, you have passed my mark by one. But I hold no grudge for our little game but I am glad to see you upon your two feet." 

It was decided there that they would proceed to Isengard as soon as they could but they needed rest. The bodies of the orcs that remained were stacked up but were too great to be burned or buried. Usagi was the one who had taken the most rest and slept for nine hours. Gandalf was the one who had woken her up for he was skilled in the art of waking Tsukino Usagi. 

Usagi sat near the Deeping Stream watching Snowheart walk around sniffing at everything in sight. She smiled and rested her head in her hands. Her left sleeve was swollen with a bandage that covered her forearm. There was rip in her sleeve that ran all the way to shoulder though her arm missed most of the blade. She sighed softly. Off upon the road again. No rest for the weary. She groaned and laid down on her back staring at the blue sky. It was cloudless, nothing to block off the sun warming the world from its winter slumber. Just a few minutes, Jii-chan wouldn't mind if he had to wake her up once more.

"So there you are," a soft voice stated. Usagi opened her eyes although she didn't want to. She squinted her eyes not able to see with the sun right above her.

"Who is it?" she groaned. "I'm trying to take a nap." 

"A nap?" the voice teased. "I do believe you slept the most out of everyone."

Usagi reached out and grabbed the offender's legs and pulled until he fell down on his bottom. "That wasn't very nice." The girl didn't reply and closed her eyes once more, trying to take a nap. A slender hand reached out and touched her face for a moment. She opened her eyes again. Their eyes met for a moment and she leaned into his touch. 

"I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused," she stated softly.

"You've caused no trouble," the elf replied. "You merely worried me when you disappeared from the area near the breach. I was afraid…" he trailed off.

She closed her eyes once more. "Perhaps you shouldn't fear so much," she whispered softly. "You can trust me. I've carried my life for this long, one more battle won't end it suddenly." She reached up and entwined her fingers with his. Legolas let his eyes drift to where the golden haired girl was laying. Her long golden hair was spread out across the grass and a smile drifted upon her face where twin steely ocean pools watched him. 

"You've stolen my heart," he stated with a sigh.

"And you mine." 

He stared at her. "I wasn't expecting that."

"I was never expecting to fall in love with you. I never expected to fall in love again." She reached out her hand and ran her slender fingers from his ear to his chin. "And yet, I have. I fear-"

He silenced her by placing his finger upon her lips. "Speak no more of fears for now." Usagi nodded and soon her eyes drifted shut. Legolas pressed his lips to her closed eyelids and laid beside her, thinking of what was to come. Nearly a month and a half he had known her and she had captivated him more than anything in the world. Even if he was to die by staying with her, he would do his best to remain close to her, to protect her. "Until my dying day," he whispered softly. 

Soon they were all prepared to continue to Isengard. They rode mostly in silence, Usagi swaying this way and that on her horse and nearly fell off several times. '_Sleep, I need sleep,_' she thought. Soon they entered the forest of Fangorn. No one wanted to go but Gandalf proceeded without second thought and they dove deep into the forest. Legolas wanted desperately to enter the forest and walk amongst the tree but Gimli who was riding with him was crying out frantically not to. 

Gimli then went into rambling about the caves around Helm's Deep but Legolas declared he would rather not go into those caves. The two made a bargain. If Gimli would come with the elf into Fangorn then the elf would go with the dwarf into the caves. Usagi smiled at this and ran her fingers over the head of Snowheart. "And I would love to take you with me if I ever go home." The horse nickered and continued walking straight. "I wish I could take all of Middle Earth with me and hold it close to my heart." 

Suddenly as they left eyes came to watch them. "There are eyes!" Legolas cried and everyone turned. The elf did not turn his head but his whole horse and began to ride back, Gimli begging him not to. 

Gandalf was the one who commanded Legolas back. They reached the Ford of Isen where the remains of defeat greeted them. The river was dry and empty with no sounds of water. It was here they decided to rest. Usagi settled down on the ground when they had decided to rest. That night a great thick misting fog covered the camp. Some people cried out in fear and Gandalf commanded that no weapons be drawn and for them to stay where they were. Down south in Hornburg a great rumbling of earth was felt and the bodies of the dead orcs disappeared. Down near the Dike a huge hill of stones appeared and people and people believed that there laid the orcs that had died, buried beneath of the stones.

The next morning came with little rest for the king's men. A small trickle of water was heard and before long the Isen was filled once more with water. At dawn the large group headed for Isengard once more. They reached the broad highway of Isengard, a dark shadow seeming to linger about them. The land used to be bright green and fertile but not now. No trees grew and the ground was like mud. Smoke and steam rose about into the sky leaving a barren land. No one spoke a word, silence falling around them. A pillar loomed ahead, a pillar wrought of black stone with fingers reaching to the sky like a White Hand. They knew ahead would lie the gates of Isengard.   

Ahead laid the Orthanc the citadel of Saruman. By chance, the tower held a double meaning. In elvish _orthanc_ signified Mount Fang but in the language of the Mark it meant cunning mind. The hand as they approached it was stained with dry red blood but Gandalf paid no mind and continued along the road. Everything was filled with water, bubbling like a cauldron and everything laid in ruins. The riders sat atop their horses and silence filled the air. No one could guess what could have caused this destruction so mad, so insane. They turned their eyes to their archway of the ruin gates. Close beside a pile of rubble they noticed two small figures close together. Grey cloaks shrouded them and they were barely noticed beside the stones. 

Bowls, plates, and bottles laid strewn about them and the king's men could not guess what a spectacle to two made. Amid all this destruction two small figures ate and drank. One sprang to his feet, smoke puffing from his mouth, his travel worn cloak mirrored the companions of Gandalf. Usagi and Aragorn couldn't help but smile. "Welcome, my lords!" The figure bowed low. "We are the gate-wardens. Meriadoc, son of Saradoc is my name; and my companion, who is overcome with weariness-" he paused to give a kick to the other "-is Peregrin, son of Paladin, of the house of Took. Far to the North is our home. The Lord Saruman is within; but at the moment he is closeted with one Wormtongue, or, doubtless he would be here to greet such honorable guests!"

"Doubtless he would!" Gandalf replied. "Did he order you to guard his broken gates?"

"No Treebeard did and told us a king would be coming and to give him a good welcome. He commanded me to give the King of Rohan fitting words but I have done my best," the hobbit replied. 

"What about us?" Gimli cried. "You rascals! You wooly-footed, wool-patted truants! A fine hunt you gave! Two-hundred leagues through field and forest, battle and death, to rescue you! And smoking! Where did you come by that weed! Gah! I am torn between joy and rage! I will be torn apart!" 

"You speak for me friend Gimli," Legolas added. "Though I wonder how you came by wine."

"Here you find us on the field of victory and you question how we came by well-earned comforts?" Pippin peeked open an eye.

"Well-earned!" Gimli nearly roared. "I cannot believe that!" 

The riders began to laugh. "Are these your lost companions Gandalf?" Théoden questioned. "Halflings are they not?" 

"Hobbits," Pippin corrected.

"Hobbits," Théoden corrected himself. "Your language has changed much. We come from the north and have never heard of tales of you. It has been said no great deeds have come from you small creatures but perhaps tales can be created. There is more of you than that could be said." 

"It could indeed, my lord," Merry stated.

"Yes for one thing I don't believe they could sprout smoke from their mouths."

"That is not surprising," Merry replied. "It is an art that has not been practiced for many generations. It was Tobold Hornblower, of Longbottom in Southfarthing, who first grew true pipe-weed in his gardens about the year 1070, according to our reckoning. How old Toby came by the plant…" 

Gandalf shook his head. "You do not know your danger Théoden. These hobbits will go on forever about their tales or the small doings of their fathers, grandfathers, and remoter cousins to the ninth degree. The history of hobbit smoking should suffice for another time. Now Merry, where is Treebeard?"  

"Now he went up to the north-side to finish up some business. Some other Ents went with him." 

"And left the Orthanc unguarded?"

"No Quickbeam and some others are by the stairs watching it and there is the water."

"Good, I will go to speak with Treebeard now," Gandalf patted his horse on the head and Shadowfax began moving.

"And I will come too," Theoden followed. "Farewell for now!"

The two hobbits bowed low. "So that is the King of Rohan," Pippin whispered. "Fine old fellow, very polite."  

~*~

Wow that went swell. We'll soon skim over Merry and Pippin's tale and then we'll be in the third book! (Since we're barely even touching Frodo and Sam, they're half of the second book) Sorry if you guys wanted to know what happened to Sam and Frodo but you'll have to read the books for that. They're not a major aspect for this story. Hope you like it so far and I know the battle wasn't as long as I promised. It was only one chapter in the book and I divided it into basically two. Oh well. Don't forget to review! Snow is pretty. 


	9. Different Paths from Saruman to Minas Ti...

L-AnGel: Guess what? My brother is skimping on the books too. I have a math final like thing but since I'm in eighth grade, I have no finals really. ^^ Next year I'll be screaming about studying. Glad I could be of help! 

**Nagumi no Auraleigh: **Legolas know what? I don't understand the wine? Anyways…snow is pretty for me because I need no drive around. So I don't have to worry about driving….so I don't need to worry about slippery road, crazy drivers, and crashing the car. Aren't I lucky? 

**JLSCORPIO78: **Not only are they smoking weed, Merry knows the history of weed. ^^ now that's cool. I want some weed…just kidding. 

Ken-chan: They might at the end. No they aren't going to appear and wish Usagi well in Middle Earth. But yes…they'll appear at the end. When I say end I mean END! 

**Gekkani_Musouka**: Still haven't found out what I want the glass thingy to do. I'll think of something….tink tink tink tink.

Wish Upon A Silver Moon 

The two hobbits let the remaining Company to the guardhouse. Usagi settled herself upon a box and leaned against the wall. Everyone else settled themselves around a long table. "Now about food," Pippin stepped into a storage room to pull out some bread and such. He returned, his arms laden with bowls, plates, cups, and food. "The storerooms over here were above the flood level and most of the things survived. 

"Do not fear Master Gimli," Merry stated setting a plate in front of the dwarf. "This is not orc-stuff, but man-food as Treebeard calls it. Wine or beer? We have some salted pork I can cook up but nothing green. No shipments have made it here for a while yet. We have not received most of the deliveries for several days. Nothing but butter or honey for your old bread I'm afraid. Are you content?" 

"Indeed," Gimli stated. "Now to what has happened lately. The hunters are very curious." 

"Yes, tell us of the Ents," Legolas said.

Ents were tall people almost tree like. After a while some became tree-ish, standing around doing nothing but basking in the sun or rain. Very tall creatures with long heads, nearly no necks and their arms were smooth unlike their wrinkled trunks. Treebeard had seven toes upon each foot…but some had three or as many as nine. After pausing to give Gimli something to smoke, the two hobbits proceeded to speak of what has happened since Boromir's death, filling in bits and pieces to their puzzle. Aragorn returned the hobbit's leaf pin and their knives before they continued their story. They had been dragged around, carried for a bit. There was little or no rest and they gave them a drink that made their wounds hurt less and gave them energy to move. 

After the two hobbits had escaped from the orcs at the battle between the orcs and Éomer's riders they came across Treebeard at the ledge where the others met Gandalf once more. The Ents were angry at the orcs for cutting down the trees and banded together to destroy Isengard. Saruman had sent most of his orcs and men to attack Rohan, leaving Isengard mostly defenseless. When they had arrived most of the beauty had been lost with dirt rather than grass. Pits were dug where there were never any and the orcs most likely dwelt in them.

The Ents proceeded to enter Isengard and Treebeard went to the gate demanding to see Saruman. After a while the Ents became angry, tearing apart the stone and destroying Isengard piece by piece. Saruman came out at some point and Quickbeam had chased him back into the Orthanc. Some of Saruman's machinery began to work once more and they sent up fumes and flames burning and blistering many of the Ents. Eventually the destruction was nearly complete and Gandalf came to have a talk with Treebeard. He left soon after he came to the ruined place.

One night streams began flowing in directly into the dirt place, filling the pits with water flooding everything. By morning there was a dense fog and the Ents poured in more water to douse the fires and flood any remaining orcs. The man who had spat at Théoden's feet way back when was a spy of Saruman and was locked up in the Orthanc with Saruman as a companion. After the two hobbits finished their long tale they decided to see what had come of Gandalf and left to find out. (whoa…that was one chapter) 

When they had followed the remains of the road to the Orthanc, they came upon the Riders and Gandalf. Gandalf had already decided to speak to Saruman and warned them that it was no laughing matter or fun. But they all wanted to know who this evil wizard was. 

They arrived at the base of the Orthanc, the black stone gleaming in the sunlight. Usagi shuddered and Gandalf sent her a brief glance. The old wizard began climbing the steps upon his two feet, Théoden close behind. Everyone pleaded to follow, Merry and Pippin forgotten with the Riders. Usagi sent them a quick glance before walking up the steps of the tower. She nearly fell over, something causing her legs to shake. 

Gandalf rasped his staff against the door, calling for Saruman to see them. Soon a low enchanting voice called out, asking who was seeking him. Many fell beneath his sway but not all. Usagi raised her hands and pressed it against her ears. "Well?" the voice questioned. The golden haired girl fought back a scream. "Why do you disturb my rest? Must you see me night and day?" the tone was soft gentle, injured by something great. The wizard stood above them, clothed in a great cloak that held ever changing colors. He appeared old but hints of his original hair color dotted his hair and beard. Black eyes stared at them curiously. 

"But I know two friends amongst you. Gandalf my old friend who has come to seek counsel several times. And Théoden King of Rohan. Théoden my friend, why have you not come before me sooner as a friend. Much have I desired to meet you and to speak with you about your great vast land. Alas, as danger nears I will save you and aid you on this road of ruin you have chosen."

Usagi fell upon her knees. Legolas sent the girl a glance as did Gandalf. The girl pressed her hands to her ears trying to drown out the voice as if that was the cause of all agony. Théoden raised his eyes to the wizard above, seemingly kind and gentle and then to Gandalf beside him. The Riders nodded in approval to Saruman's kind words. Never had Gandalf ever spoken so kindly to their lord and king. A heavy silence soon filled the air.

It was Gimli who destroyed it. "In the language of Orthanc, help means ruin and saving means slaying. We don't come here to beg."

"Peace!" Saruman cried. His voice was not so kind for a fleeting moment. Usagi cried out in pain. Legolas moved to her side. "Far away is your home and it is little of concern to me. But I pray, let me speak with Théoden, my neighbor and friend." 

Legolas ran his hand over Usagi's forehead. "Are you in pain?" he questioned softly. Slowly the girl shook her head. "Rest," he whispered. "And do not listen to this conversation."

"What have you to say King Théoden?" Saruman asked. "Shall we join together and counsel the other against the evil days to come?"

The king said nothing. "Lord hear me!" Éomer cried. "We will listen to this man with honey across his forked tongue? What aid could he bring us? Will we speak with the murderer? Remember Théodred at the Ford and your good advisor Háma buried in Helm's Deep." 

"Speaking of poisoned tongues shall we not speak of yours, serpent?" Saruman roared, anger burning and blazing in every feature of his face. Usagi screamed out in internal agony. Was it the Ginzuishou warning her of this danger to come? Legolas pressed his hand to the girl's forehead, trying to sooth away the pain burning within her. Aragorn shot the girl a glance and Gandalf watched the girl, no concern written upon his face. "Your lady is in pain," Saruman motioned to the girl laying upon the cold black steps. "But you Éomer would not care for those wreathing in pain. I think your words are causing her pain. Do not meddle in business and policies that is not yours to be meddled with. If your lord tells you who to kill, kill them, don't worry about our talk here.

"But my lord, am I to be called Murderer for men who have valiantly fallen in battle? If you choose to go to war, men will fall. It is not I who is your enemy but Mordor. Shall we have peace and friendship between us?"

"We will have peace," Théoden stated thickly as if forced out. Several of the Riders cried out in approval. The king raised his hand. "We will have peace but I will not forget those whom you have killed. It may not have been your own hands but your minions but it was beneath your command. Perhaps your war upon me was just. But in my eyes you are merely a finger upon the claw of Mordor. Cruel and cold. You sent your children to kill us. I will not forget my friend, slain before the gates of Helm's Deep. The day when song birds fly to your window to sing you a lovely song rather than fly away screeching in horror there will be peace between us. Turn elsewhere Saruman, your voice has no charm."

Everyone was startled out of their dream and Usagi smiled and pressed her hand to her forehead. The pain diminished and faded "Birds and windows," the wizard hissed out. "You've hung a noose around your neck and slowly it will tighten. You will fall to your knees one day, begging me for mercy." He straightened himself, his voice changing. "But no, I wonder why I held a word with you at all. I offered you the chance to be powerful. Go on now, go back to your huts.

"But you Gandalf, how do you hold such company? How can you bear to give counsel to such fools? You look long and far, will you not take counsel from me once more?" the wizard questioned. 

"Did you not say enough our last meeting?" Gandalf asked, looking up at the balcony. "Or perhaps you have something to unsay?" 

"Unsay? I have nothing to unsay. You are too proud Gandalf and never listen to my counsel. You believe that what you say is best. I bore no ill-will at our last meeting. Nor I do  bear any hatred now Gandalf. Can we not be friends still? Wizards of the highest order in Middle Earth, could we not overcome the hardships of the world together? Let us dismiss these lesser folks and redress the past. Will you not join me? Will you not come up?" 

Silence filled the air and they had to question if Gandalf really would listen to the other wizard and climb up the many steps of the tower to speak with an old friend. But no, Gandalf was no fool. He laughed, diminishing any fears they might have held. "Saruman, Saruman. You missed your true path in life. I fear I am beyond any more counsel from you. My true friends are not in that tower with you. They are here, on the ground with Théoden and the Mark. Will you not come down? Isengard is not as strong as you had thought it was. Will you not come _down _to speak with us?" 

"Am I a fool to come down unarmed? I am no fool Gandalf and will not act as one."

"I give you this chance to come down and leave free. Give me the key of the Orthanc and your staff. They will be returned later if you so deserve them." 

"Later? Later?" Saruman echoed. "I will not come down. You will not return them until you have all the staves and keys you can hold! You put on boots too many sizes large Gandalf. I have other things to do than to talk to a fools such as the ones that gather at my steps. Come back when you have regained your sanity and leave those other fools behind. Good day!" with that Saruman turned to leave the balcony. 

"Saruman!" Gandalf bellowed. "I gave you no right to leave." The other wizard was dragged back to the railing, leaning heavily upon his staff, forced to look upon his visitors. "I did not give you leave. You are the fool Saruman. I gave you a chance to turn away from evil but you choose to return to your old failed plans. You will never be able to leave your tower again easily unless the dark hands of the east come and take you personally. Saruman!" His voice filled the air, growing in power. "I am not the Gandalf the Grey you have betrayed. I am Gandalf the White, risen from the dead! You have no color and I banish you from the council!"  

With that a loud crack filled the air and the staff broken beneath Saruman's hand. Half of it flew down to the steps at Gandalf's feet. "Be gone!" he cried. Saruman crawled away, fear growing within him, gnawing away at his innards. Soon something came sailing over the iron railing of the balcony and hit the steps, showering it with sparks. Pippin ran after the object and came back, carrying it. "Give that to me!" Gandalf cried taking the black stone orb and wrapping it in a piece of cloth. "Let us be off." 

The Riders cheered Théoden and Gandalf as they came back from the steps of the Orthanc. "Now I must seek Treebeard and tell him of what has come to pass here," Gandalf tugged a bit at his beard in thought. 

"Would he not have guessed already?" Merry questioned, trying to keep in step with the wizard. 

"Not likely," the wizard replied. Usagi pulled herself to her feet, following the others slowly. She casted her gaze to the balcony of the tower. She stared at it for a long moment before turning away to follow the others. 

They soon left Isengard, the riders and the Fellowship that was there. The Ents stayed behind to fix up Isengard and to ensure that Saruman didn't escape from the Orthanc. Gandalf took Merry behind him and Aragorn took Pippin. Usagi rode trailing behind Shadowfax and in silence. She closed her eyes, seemingly to fall asleep upon the horse she rode but didn't. She let her mind wander across the plains of Rohan and over the White Mountains. Soon they came upon a stone city, walls surrounding it, forming circles within circles. In the center of the smallest circle was a white tower where behind it the dawn rose over the ocean, lifting her heart. The ocean, it had been long since she had seen or heard it. 

Suddenly it all turned to black, crumbling in seconds. She felt the breath catch in her throat as the ocean turned black, the sky darkened, and the beautiful city fell to the ground. Flames and war cries burned her mind. She ripped herself away from the scene and clutched her necklace. It had been long since her fingers had wrapped around the comforting crystal upon it. She breathed a small sigh of relief as she saw Gandalf's horse moving in front of her, Merry talking with the wizard. Usagi maneuvered her horse so she rode beside Aragorn. 

"Aragorn, how does Minas Tirith look like?" she questioned. 

The ranger said nothing for a long time. "I have not seen it in a long time. Walls surround it, tall and proud and it moves up a hill I believe. On the top of the hill there is the Citadel, where the white tree once grew…Gondor…"

"No wonder Boromir loved it so much. I think I saw it just now in a fleeting vision. It was so beautiful and then it all crumbled into blackness. I hope none of it comes to pass." She said nothing and her horse fell away from the side of Aragorn's. She closed her eyes, her fingers wrapped tight around the Ginzuishou. She hoped that she would be able to help this world. 

They stopped their traveling near Isen. Usagi sat by herself, off from a fire, in the dark shadows. Legolas sat beside the fire, talking to Gimli. The two hobbits had curled themselves to sleep and Aragorn was off talking with Gandalf once more. Her fingers clutched the crystal upon her necklace tightly. She felt cold, as if something was watching her, something was going to come. She laid down on her side, facing away from the fire. She felt it in every part of her mind, something was going to happen tonight. 

And danger found them.

A shrill cry woke her up. She was on her feet as fast as she could. She found Gandalf returning with something wrapped up in his cloak. Pippin was wandering, dazed somewhat following the wizard. "Is he all right?" Usagi questioned. 

"Hobbits have a strange way of quickly recovering," the wizard replied. "But I fear we must make greater haste." Gandalf took Aragorn to the side and talked to him hastily. She heard something of leaving and her gaze fixed on Gandalf. Not now. Not so soon. Suddenly she fell to the ground, clutching her head in pain. It was then a great black shadow covered them and a shriek like no other heard above. It flew over them and Usagi tried her best to block out the sound. Another shrill shriek filled the air. Usagi clenched her teeth trying to ignore the sound. 

After the wraith darted away Gandalf grabbed hold of Pippin yelling that he could wait no longer. He turned to Usagi and looked at her. "Will you come with me Serenity?" he questioned. 

Usagi pulled herself to her feet. "My horse could not ride in step with Shadowfax."

"And your true horse?"

"Will not be summoned until needed." 

The wizard nodded. "I will stay here and summon together Rohirrim as needed. I will stay with the future of Gondor as I know you wish me to. But at some point however I will part with him too for it is my destiny to be alone," Usagi replied. 

"Fare you well, then Serenity!" Gandalf mounted Shadowfax, Pippin helped up shortly afterwards. 

"Fare you well, Jii-chan. May the stars and moon watch over you."  Usagi stared off into the distance. "This is the war." She turned her head to glance at Legolas. They had paid each other no heed and he noticed then her eyes had dimmed once more. When would they flicker out entirely? 

Gandalf had long disappeared and the thudding hooves of Shadowfax were long gone. Usagi sat on the ground, Snowheart sniffing his mistress' hand. Legolas, Gimli, and Arod stood off to the side. Hasufel was saddled, Merry coming up with a light bundle. "So five of the Fellowship remain," Aragorn stated. No one said anything, We will ride on together but not alone as I had once thought we would. The king is determined to make it to the hills."

"And then whither?" Legolas asked.

"The king will return to Edoras and there muster the riders he can. I am sure there he will hear the tidings of war and will continue to Minas Tirith But I myself will ride on with whoever will go with me." 

"I for one," Legolas stated. 

"and I will go with you too!" Gimli cried. 

Aragorn nodded. "I will go on to Minas Tirith. An hour long prepared approaches."

"Don't leave me behind!" Merry cried. "I have not been much use yet; but I don't want to be baggage, called upon only when needed. Besides I don't believe Riders would want to be bothered with me anymore."

Then all eyes fell upon Usagi, a faraway look upon her eyes. She turned her heads to them. "My road is alone, as it has been for my whole life. I will come with you, of course friends, but one day, too soon we will be forced to part in the worst fashion. If only they were here to aid us."   

"They?" Aragorn questioned. 

"Yes, them." Usagi turned her head to the sky, where the stars were. "If only…if only I could do something." A fleeting vision passed through her mind. A burning field, corpses of orcs, humans, and goblins littered about. "We should make haste." 

Twenty four horses were on the move. They had not long passed the Fords of Isen when a Rider from the back of their line came up to them saying that some more men on horse back were coming. Théoden called for a halt and the Riders prepared to fight if need be. Usagi merely sat upon her horse, fingers clutching tightly around her crystal. From the fading moonlight they saw riders coming, the moon glinting upon the spears. "Halt!" Éomer cried. "Who rides upon the plains of Rohan?"   

The rides pulled their horses to a halt. A silence filled the air and a man dismounted. He walked towards them and some moved to ready their spears. "Sheath your weapons!" Usagi called. "There is no need to fight. These are friends of Rohan." 

The clatter of spears moving silenced. "Rohan? It is good to hear that name for it is Rohan we seek. Halbarad Dúnedan, Ranger of the North I am. We seek Aragorn son of Arathorn for we heard he was in the lands of Rohan."

Aragorn and Halbarad turned into a short discussion. The Ranger had thirty with him and the sons of Elrond. The arrived at Hornburg once more when the sun was beginning to stir in the East. They took rest their for a while. Merry becoming esquire to Théoden. Usagi however paid no heed to all that was going. She sat quietly on the wall, cradling her necklace in her hands. All to soon it was Legolas who had called her that they were to leave soon. 

Usagi walked in silence. Soon they came to the field where the horses were prepared to leave. From the North they had brought Roheryn. It was there Aragorn spoke to Théoden and Éomer about leaving to Gondor through the Paths of the Dead. Legolas and Gimli said they would go with the Ranger and the rangers from Dúnedain would follow too. Merry had declared that he would he would stay with the king of Rohan. And then the question fell to Usagi, where was she to go. She said nothing for a long time and staring straight at Legolas she said, "My heart wishes to follow you all to this Paths of the Dead but I know I would be more of service here in Rohirrim. Here with King Théoden I will stay."

"If that is what you think," Aragorn replied. "I will not argue. If you think that you will be more of help here, than you should stay where you feel best." 

Usagi nodded. "Perhaps we will meet again soon." 

"On the battlefield most likely," Éomer added. 

"You will do as you will, my lord Aragorn," said Theoden. "It is your doom, maybe, to tread strange paths that others do not dare. This parting grieves me, And my strength is lessened by it; but now I must take mountain-roads and delay no longer."

"Farewell, lord," Aragorn said. "Ride unto great renown! Farewell, Merry. I leave you in good hands. Legolas and Gimli may still hunt with me but we shall never forget you. Usagi. Princess Serenity. We trust you to keep safe. Farwell friends." 

"Farewell," Usagi stated, her eyes focused on Arod's rider. 

"Good-bye," Merry had nothing else to say nor could he think of anything to say, feeling once more like excess baggage. 

When they had long drifted out of sight Usagi pulled her crystal from her necklace. "Now is the time to unleash all that I can."    

~*~

Wow…that was probably the chapter that I spend the most time struggling on. I don't know why. Maybe it's because Saruman is such a poopie head. Now I know there are about a million errors in this and for some reason I just didn't like Theoden's crow and gibbets saying thing. Now the action will start. BATTLE HO! Um please review. I didn't scare you all away just now…did I? Did I?   


	10. From Rohan to Gondor, Falling of Faramir

Have I dropped off of the face of the planet? No not quite, I have to draw a lot for a reading project…basically my ane-chan and I are making a manga…very hard. Very hard for us. I can't draw. 

~Mithrandir is another name for Gandalf

**Hestia**: I didn't mean to make Usagi helpless. I think you're talking about the part when everyone was talking to Saruman right? During that scene most people were either swayed by what Saruman was saying or they were still normal. Basically since Saruman was talking all lies and stuff like that, the Ginzuishou was warning Usagi that it was lies and told her through her body reactions like pain…hurt…ouch ouch…you get the idea 

**Wish Upon A Silver Moon **

Legolas kept his eyes in front of him, looking for a white horse riding back to them. His rider would have long golden hair, streaming out behind her as she rode back. But no, he would not see her like that, riding to them. She was riding away from them, to aid the muster of Rohirrim. He dropped his eyes down for a moment. Why couldn't he have said anything to her? He began to hum himself a song once more, trying to wash away his troubled heart. He wished he could see her again soon. 

Usagi began to pull her horse in front of Théoden and Éomer's horses. They glanced her way as she passed. Clutched tight in her hand was the Ginzuishou, and she pressed Snowheart faster. She threw the Ginzuishou high into the air in front of her. "Twinkle Yell!" she cried and soon a blinding flash of light filled the spot where the Ginzuishou was. Snowheart let out a cry and leapt back on his hind legs screaming. Usagi jumped off of the horse and with her mind she told it to return home. Suddenly the light died away and the neighing of a horse was heard. She glanced back behind to see where the other horses were. They were still far behind, catching up. 

The winged horse above flew down to the ground. "Princess Serenity," the Pegasus dipped his head. 

"Helios…it has been too long. How is Elysion fairing?"

"You have changed much. It is very well since I have returned. Where are the other princesses?"

Usagi said nothing for a long moment. "I need you as my steed now." 

The Pegasus nodded. "Then off we go." He knelt down so Usagi could climb upon his winged back. Soon the other riders caught up to her. She paid them no heed and nudged for Helios to take to the air. "I will go ahead and summon the Riders that are to be gathered." With that the winged horse sprung high into the air and darted away from them. Merry sat upon his pony by Théoden's side feeling useless and unwanted.

On the ninth of March, they reached Dunharrow. Usagi, upon her Pegasus, had aided Éowyn to gather together the riders. She had arrived to the city after Aragorn's company but before Théoden and his riders came. The golden haired girl looked up as horns were blown and faint words were heard. She stood up from where she was perched and walked to the opening of the tent. She turned her gaze out and whistled for a moment. Soon Helios flew up to where she was and she climbed upon his back. The Pegasus turned and flew down to where the Riders were entering. 

All about in the valley were tents where the mustered Riders were waiting to depart. Usagi stayed far above, watching where the incoming Riders and King were moving to. After she had decided, she flew back to her tent and Helios left, flying off to some green pasture to wait to be called upon. She didn't come to the dinner when Éowyn requested her to attend. She sat in her tent, cradling her necklace in her hands. She turned it about. Her fingers slowly drifted over the necklace and stroked the crystal upon it. "When will it all end?" 

She sighed and slipped the necklace on before turning to leave the tent. The golden haired girl let her feet lead her about the camps, dressed in another of Éowyn's white dresses. After a while she stopped walking when she saw Merry walking to his tent. She heard him mumbling and followed him. "Meriadoc," she called causing the hobbit to look at her. "What ails your heart?" she questioned walking over to him. 

"Nothing," the hobbit muttered. 

Usagi smiled. "Something troubles you greatly. You may speak of it to me if you wish. I will try to comfort you as best as I can."

He said nothing as the girl sat down on the grass waiting for him to speak. "I don't want to be left behind! I won't be left behind, to be called for on return! I won't be left, I won't!" 

"You wish to do something, to prove yourself, do you not?" she questioned. 

"Of course! All I've been so far was trouble, getting carried around like useless baggage. I want to do something. I don't want to be left behind and forgotten." 

Usagi smiled. "Meriadoc, you will never be forgotten or left behind for you will always be in the hearts of your friends. Do not fear warrior, you will not be left behind. But if you wished to go to Gondor with your friends I will make sure of that. Go on rest, the king will need you in the morning." With that she stood up from the grass and walked away. 

Merry stood there for a moment longer. "I won't be left behind." 

"Éowyn," Usagi called, entering a tent. "I have a grand idea for you and Meriadoc. I will speak of my plan to you." 

Morning came with no sun, a dark cloud hanging over the whole land or so it seemed for it was dark in Minas Tirith too. After the morning meal, Théoden explained to Merry that he could not take the hobbit to battle for the small pony he had ridden from Hornburg would not be able to keep up with the great horses of Rohirrim. Usagi watched, hidden in the shadows by her great grey cloak, as Éowyn presented to Merry the armor Aragorn had requested to be prepared. 

An hour before noon, the riders left the valley and proceeded down to the plains. After they ate they prepared to leave. Théoden bided good bye to Merry and Usagi mounted upon Helios once more. She flew to where Théoden and Éomer were for that is where she had assigned herself for if need be to fly ahead and bring back news. She glanced back at Merry and turned away, not to look back again. 

Merry was taken to Gondor by a Rider named Dernhelm.

Usagi rode quietly to the right of Éomer. Silence filled the air only broken by the beating of hooves and wings. Suddenly a thought hit Usagi's mind. '_Usagi.'_

'_Jii-chan?'_

'_Usagi, make haste to Gondor. The Riders can still ride without you. Hurry!_'

'_What problems rise, Jii-chan?_' 

'_Black Riders are coming._' 

'_I will hurry.' _

"King Théoden, I must take my leave for Gandalf calls for me," Usagi bowed her head to the king. 

Théoden nodded. "If Gandalf calls upon you, you may leave. We will see you soon." 

Usagi nudged Pegasus to take to the sky. "Farewell Riders." With that the Pegasus turned and flew south. 

Within a few minutes Usagi passed the mountains and came upon Minas Tirith. She spotted Gandalf upon a white horse leading horsemen away from the Nazgûl. She brandished her sword and sent the Pegasus towards the riders. They let out a screech and she swiped her sword at the nearest Black Rider. It screeched and danced out of the way, hissing at her. (I forgot the name of the thingies they ride.) 

When they retreated Usagi turned back to where Gandalf had entered the city through the gates. She set Pegasus on the ground and they followed. Usagi dismounted and bowed. "I have come to your services...Jii-chan." 

The wizard shook his head. "I don't know whether or not to hit you with my staff." 

Soon they turned to enter the city where people were crying for Faramir and Mithrandir. Usagi rode behind a bit, detached from the rest of the group. She was slightly surprised at how closely he resembled Boromir. She turned her gaze elsewhere for a moment remembering how she had failed to save him. Her thoughts were broken as she heard a familiar voice crying, "Faramir! Faramir!" She turned her head back at the same time as Faramir and saw Pippin. She smiled. 

She followed as they came to the private chamber for the Lord of the City. Pippin took a stand behind Denethor as he had become the esquire of the lord. Usagi stood behind Gandalf and Faramir sat on a low chair to the left of his father Denethor. He told the tale of his journeys and coming in contact with Frodo and departing with him. It was then Gandalf began to question the time and place from where they parted. It was then the young man questioned if he had done ill. 

Soon Faramir and Denethor began discussing his decision and Denethor spat out that he had wished that it was Faramir to go to Rivendell. Usagi straightened herself for a moment remembering Boromir dying with the arrows upon him. She clenched her eyes shut trying to wash out the image. Gandalf interrupted the men and stated that Boromir died valiantly. Denethor then stated that Gandalf's decisions with the ring were foolish. Denethor concluded speaking saying that Faramir should return to Osgiliath and they left. No one bothered with her and she found herself upon the battlements staring to the north. 

Usagi found Faramir walking around the battlements, staring to the east. She walked over to where he had stopped walking. "You still question your decision?" she questioned. 

He nodded but said nothing. "I wonder too how the heart of our friend will carry on. I'm sure you know that he was troubled by the burden." Silence filled the air. She said nothing remembering when they had parted, the Breaking of the Fellowship. Memories of the day came back to her, flooding her mind. "If only I could have saved him," she whispered softly. Her hands strayed to her necklace. "If only you hadn't failed me."

"They say you knew my brother a bit. Frodo told me that you joined them in their journey," Faramir said finally. 

Usagi turned her head to the older man. "Yes I did know him a bit. I never spoke much to him though for we were upon separate boats. I was…I was there when he…died," her voice faltered and dropped. 

Faramir turned his head to her. She said nothing more, the crystal clenched tightly in her hands. "If only I could have done more."

The next day came, the sky dark like dusk. Soon Faramir left once more and people muttered that Denethor worked him too hard with no rest. People questioned if the Riders of Rohirrim were coming but no one had the mind to ask Usagi if they were coming for she was a girl. Nearly no one paid her any mind except for Pippin and Gandalf. She usually had no one to talk to for Pippin was normally off running errands for Denethor and Gandalf being a wizard was always everywhere but where she was. Usagi felt a growing terror in her heart and turned her gaze to the north, past the plains of Rohirrim to Lórien. Fear began to grow in her heart and she clutched tight in her hand the glass object Galadriel gave to her seemingly ages ago.

"How does Lórien fair?" she questioned the piece of glass. It did nothing and she closed her eyes, turning her eyes to the north once more. 

The next day came and word that the army of Mordor had won Osgiliath and that Faramir was retreating back across to the city came. Gandalf decided that he would go and try to aid them. He asked Usagi if she would come with him but she declined and stayed in Minas Tirith. Gandalf returned bringing news that Faramir was still alive but the army of Mordor was close behind. He said that the leader of the Nazgûl had taken the outer most wall of Minas Tirith. Denethor proclaimed that Gandalf now had a foe that matched him. 

"It may be true," the wizard replied. He turned his gaze to Usagi whom he had ordered to be brought before him. "But our true strength has no been tested yet. We need horsemen to ride for they have few." 

"We have a few," Denethor stated. "Now would be the best time for Rohirrim to come." 

"They will come," Usagi nearly cried. Denethor for the first time since she had arrived turned to look at her. "I was with them before Gan-I mean Mithrandir summoned me."

The lord nodded. "Very well. But it matters not, I will summon together as many horsemen as I can."  

Time passed and the men retreating could be seen by the watchers. To the east, fires sprung up and could be seen as a black night came about. A trumpet rang for the Citadel of the city and the horsemen waiting in the shadows of the Gate and looming walls sprung forward. Up at the front of rider were the knights of Dol Amroth with their prince and banner. "Amroth for Gondor!" they cried. "Amroth to Faramir!"

But Gandalf broke away from the mass of riders, with a light shinning in his hand dressed in his white robes he rode upon Shadowfax. Usagi nudged Helios to run faster and the Pegasus took to the sky following behind Gandalf. The Nazgûl shrieked and fled from the sight of Gandalf and the other winged rider. Gondor's human and orcs foes ran throwing torches away filling the air with smoke and the cavalry rode on.

Soon the trumpet sounded again and the cavalry turned to retreat. The earlier frightened companies of orcs and humans stopped to reform and prepared to attack once more. The men of Gondor had their numbers greatly reduced for Faramir had lost a third of his men. Finally at the end of the retreating cavalry, the Prince of Dol Amroth came bearing Faramir in his arms. The charge had saved the captain from the blades of their foes for Faramir had fallen as he was struck by a dart from the Nazgûl. He was taken away by Prince Imrahil to the White Tower and the father of Faramir. 

The gates were shut and although Usagi had said that Rohirrim was riding to them their hopes sank. The orcs dug trenches around the walls of the city and filled with fire. Catapults were set and they were throwing missiles of fire over the great walls of Minas Tirith lighting all struck with fire. With the fire, the orcs loaded upon the catapults more horrible weapons. Heads of those that were killed at Osgiliath were thrown and many wept for some of the faces were friends. 

The Nazgûl returned screeching in the air above, causing those who heard them to cower in fear. Gandalf was tending to Denethor and Faramir as Usagi stared across the fields swarming with enemies, fingering the bow she had not used in a long time, wishing that she could set flame upon them. 

While the dark days of Gondor's Siege, Faramir laid in his bed seemingly dead. But all didn't say dead, they said dying knowing that the captain was dying in his bed with his father looming near him. Pippin stood by the door of the unlit chamber watching Denethor grow old, waiting to be called upon. Pippin had tried to get the lord to call upon Gandalf to help but he refused. Then the hobbit asked that if he would not ask Gandalf he would ask Usagi. Gandalf had told him on their ride from Isengard to Minas Tirith that Usagi had some abilities that he would not name. The steward nearly declined but agreed. 

So Pippin was sent to find the golden haired girl. He found her staring out across the fields of orcs on the wall and called her to help Faramir. She nearly declined but followed still, clutching tightly to her necklace until her knuckles were white. "Have you ever healed anyone before?" Denethor asked. 

"Yes…I tried to heal Boromir but I came too late for him." 

She knelt beside Faramir's bed for a moment before taking the Ginzuishou in her hands. "Onegai Ginzuishou…" she didn't know what to say for a moment. '_You've failed me so many times. How can I trust you cone more?'_ "Moon Healing Escalation!" Nothing. She knelt there in silence for a long moment. Her hands dropped for a moment before she clutched the crystal in her hand angrily. She threw it to the floor, the sound of it hitting the stone floor filled the room and then she left the room. 

Pippin stared at where the girl had fled. He walked over to where the crystal had hit the stone floor and picked it up. It was still in one piece. He examined it for a moment and noticed that one of the corners was chipped. "So there is no hope for him. I sent him forth into danger, unthanked and unblessed. Now he lies with poison in his veins. The House of Stewards has failed. I must stay with him though many want me to leave his side. Follow whom you will, I will stay here." 

The hobbit took his place beside the door once more and stared at the crystal Usagi had worn upon her necklace. What could this thing do? He stared hard at the corner that was missing a piece. Where was that stray piece?

~*~

Amount of time that has passed in this Chapter: One week…I think 

Short Chapter…I know. If you read the manga of Sailor Moon, in book two a piece of the Ginzuishou entered Mamoru when she had tried to save him when I one of the generals did something mean to him…I forgot…It was explained in book three though. But…that means nothing in here ^.^ Review please! I'll figure out what to do with that missing piece of the Ginzuishou sometime soon.   


	11. War Tears Apart and Reunites

**SilverMoonRings ****and LadySky358: **No Usagi has never met Elrond and/or Arwen. The question about seeing anyone again…I can't tell. My lips are sealed on that. Same with anything about the Ginzuishou, lips are sealed. 

Elendil: Isildur's father I think is Elendil

* Usagi doesn't actually sing this part, this is the translation. Sung by Ayumi Hamaski, No More Words

**Wish Upon A Silver Moon **

_The Ginzuishou responds to your heart. _

"But my heart wishes to save everyone. Why will you only work when the need isn't as large as others. I needed to save Boromir and yet you wouldn't let me. Where did I go wrong? Is there no more hope for me? Have I out lived my usefulness?" No answers came to her questions. She sighed heavily and wiped the remains of tears from her eyes. "Crying will do me no good. I suppose I should seek out Mithrandir…"

Usagi left her room and walked out into the hall. She stood for a brief moment before letting out a cry and falling to the ground. The hall was empty and she gripped her heart feeling herself go cold. '_Am I dying?_' She couldn't remember binding herself to anyone. Someone she knew was in pain. She froze and batted away the thought that it would be Legolas, Gimli, or Aragorn. Sam? Frodo? She closed her eyes and silently her eyes trailed to the walls of Mordor and into Minas Morgul. There she found Frodo being attacked by a strange creature. Sam was rushing to aid his master, swinging about a sword. After a moment the pain passed and disappeared. '_There is nothing I can do. I'm failing, I'm weak, I must be dying._' 

She found the strength to pull herself to her feet and to leave the hall, feeling energy flowing into her. She made her way into the courtyard with the dead tree falling over the pool of water. Usagi moved and took a seat on the stones around the water, forgetting that any troubles laid about her. She closed her eyes remembering back to a time where she didn't feel so alone, so helpless. Something snapped in her mind and her head shot up. Danger. 

Drums rolled in the air followed by an earsplitting crack. As soon as the echoes of the great crack left her ear Helios came flying through the air. "Princess!" he cried. "We need you at the gate!" 

"Then to the gate we will go!" Usagi quickly leapt onto the Pegasus' back. "Make haste!" 

The Pegasus flew through the air and Usagi reached for her bow and an arrow. But froze. She heard something far in the distance and turned her gaze to the north and west.

_Arise, arise, Riders of Théoden_

_Fell deeds awake: fire and slaughter!_

_Spear shall be shaken, shield be splintered!_

_A sword-day, a red day, ere the sun rises_

_Ride now, ride now! Ride to Gondor!_

She loaded her bow and leaned back to shoot it high in the air. "Silver Moon, Crystal Power Kiss!" The blazing silver arrow flew high into the air and let out a shower of white light filling dark night sky with light. With that screams of frightful orcs and men filled the air. As Helios flew high into the sky, Usagi loaded her bow once more, aiming for where the Riders were coming upon the hosts of Mordor. She repeated the incantation and the silver arrow flew straight down and lit a white flame through their foes. She shot her arrows from the far height until she spotted the King of Ringwraiths. She turned Helios in that direction. 

Théoden was thrown from his horse, his knights scattered or dead. Usagi let out a cry and shot an arrow with no spell at the Ringwraith. It struck his mantle and bounced off harmlessly. She let out a growl of agitation. What had token place here? The Pegasus slowed its flight to hover beside the last standing horse rider by Théoden's side, Dernhelm. 

The Rider sat upon the horse with Merry clinging to the back. "Do what you will; but I will hinder it if I may," Dernhelm proclaimed to the Black Rider. 

"Hinder me? Thou fool. No living man may hinder me." 

Usagi sent a glance to Dernhelm, her eyes sparkling. She laughed and then Dernhelm began laughing. The Black Rider shrieked at them. "But no living man am I! You look upon a woman. Éowyn I am. You stand between me and my lord and kin. Begone, if you not be deathless! For living or dark undead, I will smite you, if you touch him." 

"And I will aid her," Usagi stated. "For I am Serenity. I know you fear me and though I do not hold the object of your fear, you know I can do more damage than Mithrandir." 

Éowyn and Usagi drew their swords, the ringing of the blades leaving their sheathes filled the air and Merry stared in awe. He had ridden behind Éowyn, not a man named Dernhelm. The creature on which the Black Rider rode sprung down upon Éowyn and she drew her sword across. Its head fell to the ground and she sprang away, letting the creature fall to the ground. Usagi leapt off of the Pegasus. "Onegai Ginzuishou, awaken the power within this blade. Unleash the light of the moon!" The plain sword in her hands sprung to life, instantly a silver light wound around it, awakening the blade. The blade turned to crystal and hilt held a circle with gems lining it. She drew her hand across to stab the Ringwraith. 

The Black Rider screamed and began to tower over the two. Éowyn's shield shattered and her arm fell, broken as she stumbled to her knees. Usagi fell backwards, her hand feeling numb and cold after stabbing the wraith. The wraith began towered over Éowyn. Merry let out a cry stabbed the Black Rider from behind, piercing his knee. The Black Rider let out a screech and Éowyn with the last of her strength drove her sword between the mantle and crown. Her sword exploded into a million shards and she fell upon her fallen foe.     

Merry stood in the field, his arm pained. "Éowyn! Éowyn!" he cried and soon his eyes moved from Éowyn to Théoden. He picked up the king's hand and placed a kiss upon it. Usagi stumbled to the side of Éowyn. Her shaky fingers reached and felt for her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. It was there though it was faint. She moved over slowly to Théoden's side. She closed her eyes, '_Please work. If not for my sake, for theirs._' She felt her forehead burn and opened her eyes. "Moon Healing Escalation!"    

A light left her hands and wrapped around the fallen king and Éowyn. It did nothing and the two laid there still. Her head and heart dropped. She failed. "Fear not Serenity. I am ready to go to my fathers. Farewell Meriadoc." Usagi stood up and drew away from the two to leave them to talk. She turned and walked blindly to the battle. Orcs swung their blades, war cries filled her mind. She raised her blade and with a scream she ran blinded by tears to fight. Soon Éomer blew The Horn of Rohirrim was blown and the Riders took to the field once more chanting '_death_' for their fallen king.

Her Pegasus swept beneath her and took her to the air. Her crescent moon upon her forehead blazed as tears streamed down her face. All those times she had failed, failed herself, failed her friends hit her mind. The pain of never being able to do anything grew in her heart. She threw her sword through an orc. "SHI NE!" she screamed and a bright light flared from the blade and swept over all the orcs it could in a doom and they all fell over dead. She grabbed the sword once more and swung it in a large arc. "SHI NE!" Usagi blindly turned and swept her blade around again.

She stopped her raged attacks as suddenly they were crying for retreat. Usagi turned her gaze to the river and there ships with black sails were coming up the river. She froze…_Paths of the Dead. _She turned the white pegasus and flew towards them, raising her sword high they flew over the orcs and men. Éomer and the Riders who were retreating stopped and watched as she flew. 

_Out of doubt, out of the dark to the day's rising_

_I came singing into the sun, sword unsheathing. _

_To hope's end I rode and to heart's breaking:_

_Now for wrath, now for ruin and a red nightfall. _

Éomer tossed his blade into the air and as he caught it the black sails dropped to reveal the white tree of Gondor with the high crown of Elendil. Usagi drew her bow back and took aim at the sky once more. She unleashed the arrow and it soared high into the sky, filling it with a beautiful silvery light. 

Some of the orcs cried out in fear of the bright light and shielded their eyes and face. Usagi turned her sword to them. "I'll call upon you when need be, Helios," she whispered to the Pegasus as she stepped down from the great white horse. The Pegasus nodded and faded away. Usagi stepped back and turned to face the battle field laid before her, hope filling her. "Moon Eternal Make Up!" She held her sword up to the sky and it shimmered growing from a short sword to a long sword. She swung it around herself, tears filling her eyes for some unknown reason. She saw an orc coming at her and she turned her blade to him, raising it high above her head. "This is for Rei-chan!" she screamed. She turned her blade the other way, "and this is for Mamo-chan and Chibi-Usa!" She stabbed a human. "This is for Haruka-san and Michiru-san!" She swung it in an arc, cutting off an orc's head. "This is for Mako-chan and Minako-chan! For Ami-chan! For Hotaru-chan and Setsuna-san!" 

She turned to swing her blade once more and a sword rammed into her stomach. She fell forward upon the blade and dropped to her knees before the blade was ripped from her body. Slowly she sunk to the ground, closing her eyes. "For minna, for Earth."

_'Have you ever dreamed of being free? Free of Destiny? Free of Fate? Free of everything just to be who you want to be? That is my dream. What about you? What do you wish for? Let me whisper you a secret. I hope to be free one day. No more Sailor Moon, no Ginzuishou, no senshi, just my friends and I.'_

_With these flowing tears_

_Are you still mine_

_Even through all the years_

_Wish upon a silver moon_

_When hope is gone_

_Perhaps we can still go on_

_Where did you go?_

_Were we meant to be?_

_When wind does not blow?_

_When we've lost the sea?_

_Wish upon a silver moon_

_When hope is gone_

_Perhaps there is still a dawn_

_Upon which way_

_Does love take flight_

_No one can say_

_If it is upon the fading moonlight_

_I'm wishing_

_Wishing upon a silver moon_

_I hope for so many things_

_And that I will see you soon_

_The stars will shine_

_And upon this note_

_I can still hope_

_That you are still mine_

_Upon this silver moonlight_

_I'm lost deep within the night_

_Can these wings still take flight?_

_Wish upon a silver moon_

_Please sing to me_

_Are we still meant to be?_

_I'm wishing upon a silver moon_

_But perhaps I already know_

_That I am not alone_

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. She laid there, staring at the ceiling. Was she still alive? Was she dead? What happened? Slowly she found the strength to pull herself into a sitting position though every move ached a little bit, it didn't hurt as much as it should. She looked around the room for a moment and her eyes settled on a figure sitting in a chair beside her bed, his chin resting upon his chest as if in sleep though his eyes were still open. He appeared awake but she knew more than likely that he was still asleep though he should have woken when she sat up. Her fingers reached out and she barely brushed them across his face. It was then he stirred.

No one moved, staring at each other. She couldn't find anything to say as if she had lost her voice a long time ago. Her hand drew back and clutched the covers once more. "It seems like forever," she whispered. No answer came to her. "How long have I been out? Or am I dead and you have died too?"

"It has scarcely been a three hours since we found you," he replied. "And I assure you that we have not passed on." 

Usagi smiled. "It is good that you are safe." 

"Oh yes," Legolas said after a moment before he picked something off from his lap. "Peregrin wished for me to return this to you." He gave her the Ginzuishou. Usagi opened her palm and stared at the jewel. She laid it aside and didn't turn her eyes to it. 

"Where is everyone else? Are they safe?" she questioned. 

Legolas said nothing for a moment. "Aragorn and Gimli are safe. Éomer, Pippin, and Gandalf are safe. We know nothing of Faramir, Éowyn, and Merry. And we have lost Théoden and many many others."   

"Merry?" Usagi straightened for a moment. "What happened to Merry?" 

"Something happened to him when he stabbed the Black Rider most likely." 

"He did, as did I but I did nothing. I was merely a on-looker."

Legolas shook his head. "Speak not of that. If you were not there many more would have died." 

"But I failed. I failed to save Théoden, I failed to save Faramir. I failed, I failed everyone. Rei-chan, Minako-chan, Mamo-chan. doushite? Why couldn't I save you? I can't save Lórien or Mirkwood! Am I useless in this world?" Noticing the confused look on the elf's face she realized that the words she thought had come out in Common Speech came out in Japanese. She pressed her hand to her mouth, visions of battles in Mirkwood and Lórien came to her mind. The image of Dark Elves fighting Wood Elves fighting beneath the trees burned into her mind. Then the image switched to dark steep cliffs where two small figures were moving against the stones. She tried to force the pained, hopeless faces out of her mind. She took a deep breath and the images disappeared. "I'll be right back," she whispered in Common Speech to Legolas and as soon as the words left her mouth she disappeared. 

The cold of dark wrapped around her and she blinked to rid of the sudden change in light. She turned around looking about. She noticed a small figure huddled up against a rock and crept towards it. Her attention was diverted as she heard some other movement and she turned her head. Wide yellow eyes stared at her and she stared back before ignoring the creature. She neared the huddled form and saw it was Frodo, wrapped up in tattered cloaks. She knelt down beside the hobbit and pressed her hand to his forehead. "I can only hope to heal your soul." 

After a moment she heard footsteps returning. She closed her eyes and waved her hands for a moment and a small pile of provisions appeared. "It is the best I can do for now." With that she left the hobbit, wrapped in tattered cloaks and dressed in orc armor. Sam returned carrying a water bottle. 

"Looks like luck didn't fail me," the hobbit muttered sitting down beside his master but did not rouse him. "Food? Where did this come from? Can't be from that stinking villain (Gollum)."

Usagi opened her eyes once more to see Legolas staring at her. "How long was I gone?" she asked softly.

Legolas shook his head. "Not long at all. Are you feeling better?" he questioned. 

"Much better. Where are the others?" 

"They have wakened."

Silence filled the room once more. Usagi stared at her hands once more, tugging at the sheets in her hands. She felt odd and she couldn't explain why. What should she say to him? She was never this confused with Mamoru. She turned her head away and her finger reached up to her necklace and it wrapped around the heart shapped ring. She closed her eyes. "Mamo-chan," she whispered. She turned her eyes back to the elf. He was still sitting there patiently waiting for her to say something. "Do you think it would be alright for me to take a walk? I wish to see Éowyn." 

"I think you should be alright. Do you think you'll need any assistance?" 

"No I think I will be ok," Usagi slowly moved to climb out of the bed. After she was standing upright she lifted her hand to touch her stomach. She felt no pain or scar, just the memory of being pierced by a sword. 

_NO! Endymion! _

She blinked. Where had that memory come from? She looked out the window for a moment. The moon when she had…she shook her head, erasing the thoughts. Any scar that should have appeared most likely was healed by the Ginzuishou. Usagi slowly made her way to the door and opened it. She paused, her hand poised to close the door once more. She looked at the elf. "Thank you." With that she turned and left the room.  

She came upon the room that a nurse had told her was made for Faramir, Éowyn, and Merry. She found Pippin by Merry's bed speaking to him of what has come to pass since they had last seen each other. Faramir appeared to be resting and Éowyn stared at her wounded arm. Usagi moved to Éowyn's bed side. "How is your health?" Usagi questioned. 

Éowyn turned to face the older girl. "I should not be your concern. You should worry about yourself. I heard you were stabbed."

Usagi smiled and sat down on a stool. "I have seen worse I suppose." 

"Your wound is worse than mine and yet you walk again, long before me." 

"But it was not I who killed the Black Rider. I feel that although your arm has been weakened that something great will shine through the darkness. Do not trouble yourself with your wound, all will be better soon." 

"Or all will come to an end," Éowyn replied staring out the window. 

"Speak not of that," Usagi scolded lightly. "Nothing will end, after the troubles have passed, it will only be the beginning of everything." She smiled, her eyes dimming with seemingly endless wisdom and a twinkle of hope in them. She seemed to age within a blink of an eye. "I only hope I can still be here to see it."

The hours passed and Éowyn was moved to her own room. Merry was upon his own two feet in no time and was being led around by Pippin. They encountered Legolas and Gimli and took to the walls to sit when Merry became weary. Usagi did not join them though and stood at a far distance staring out to the sea. Memories of the waters of Tokyo Bay came back to her. The bridge, the tower, the arcade, everything, everyone. It seemed like forever since she had seen the blue waters of the ocean. She turned her head to where the rest of the Fellowship was talking when she heard Legolas singing. She sighed and turned away. So much like home and yet not at all. She stepped away from the wall and walked down a bit, staring out at the ocean. 

_boku ha kimi ni nani wo tsutaerareru darou_

_konna chippoke de chiisana boku de shika nai_

_ima ha kore ijou hanasu no ha yametoku yo kotoba ha sou amari ni mo_

_toki ni muryoku dakara_

_*What can I tell you?_

_I'm just a small, helpless person._

_That's all I'll say for now_

_because sometimes words_

_are completely powerless._

She sighed and stopped walking to lean against the wall once more. She turned her head as someone took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. It was Legolas. She sighed under her breath and faced the sea once more, wrapping her fingers around his. "Your voice is fair but you always sing mournful songs. It matters not if I can understand them, it seems as if your heart is always in pain." 

"I sing what is in my heart," she replied.  

"Music is not always sung for mourning." 

"Who ever said I was mourning for anything?" She snapped back. She drew away from him. He watched as she stood at some distance, staring at the distant sea. He slowly took a step towards her but stopped. Did he want to push her away? 

No of course not. He took the girl in his arms, pulling her close to his chest. Usagi froze in his arms. He let go of her small form and stepped back. Usagi stared at him, curiosity filling her eyes. "Forgive me," he whispered softly letting his hand rest upon her cheek. She tilted her head to the side, leaning into his touch. 

"It's all right," she replied softly. 

"How long has it been since I last laid my eyes on you?" he questioned. 

"Too long," her voice whispered. 

He drew his hand back. Usagi stood a small distance away, watching him with questioning eyes. "It seems as if it was an eternity." Her heart skipped a beat and stumbled. She placed a small smile upon her face. "Is that a smile of relief or to hide pain?" he questioned. 

"Must you question?" she turned her eyes away and to the ocean. "I want to smile for happiness but what if there comes a time where we must part for longer than a few days. What if we must part for years or centuries." 

He wrapped his arms around her once more, pulling her back against his chest. "Then I'll wait that long to see you again."

Usagi smiled. "Arigato," she whispered. 

~*~

I thought this was a good ending a bit weird. But be glad no cliffe…not too many questions. It was a pretty dark chapter with Théoden dying. But for a better version…go out and read the book. I gave Éomer a pretty bit part in this chapter too. Come to think of it, this is Usagi based it is purest form…well this chapter at least. I'm trying to let you in on what happened to Frodo and Sam. I kind of like the part with Sam singing and all but if you don't understand what I'm saying…you'll figure it out one day. Faramir was a pretty cool character and it's too bad…yada yap yap. I thought Éowyn was pretty cool and her reasoning behind everything that "happened" with Aragorn made some sense after a while…I'm nearing the end of the third book, haven't had much time to read lately. But some of that information is pretty much useless for this fic. I have another LotR/SM fic lined up for after I finish this one. What about WOY and all my other GW/SM fics? I'll work on them as soon as I get a bit of a shove. Anyways…review. If you read these AN, you deserve a cookie!     


	12. To Mordor and Perhaps Beyond

Oh questioning fellows! You ask about my fic once more! 

**EternalMoonPrincess: **Usagi is immortal…I think….well yes she is except for well its hard to explain. Usagi is Cosmos well now. Cosmos has immortal life so yes she is immortal but she isn't invincible. It'll be explained more…next chapter I think.

**Lady of Earth: **I almost cried when I read the part when Éowyn and Faramir were talking on the fifth day. (I'm such a sap) Faramir is so sweet. ^.~ I might be able to work up some author magic for another story…I love Legolas/Usagi, they're so cute together! 

**JLSCORPIO78: **Cookie? Here an air cookie. Yum Yum.

**L-AnGel: **My brother said your imagination has been stored in a zip file on a zip disk…well I added the zip disk part. Anyways I got a math test tomorrow on February 14, 2002 isn't that mean? I had some help for my social studies test because of Chinese New Year. Oh yeah, Chinese LUCK!

Elessar: Aragorn's other name. His royal name or more royal name I dunno, his name from Gondor? 

**WARNING! **_MAJOR SPOLIERS AHEAD. MORE AND MORE SPOILERS. _**SPOLIERS! **

Wish Upon A Silver Moon__

Usagi sighed softly, her body wrapped up in Legolas' arms. She wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep for his eyes were still open but by his breathing she drew the conclusion he was asleep. She closed her eyes resting her head against his shoulder again. The moon shone over head as they sat in a corner of the garden for the House of Healing. She nearly laughed aloud as she thought back to the moment when she was dancing upon the water in Lothlórien. To think she would be where she was now. "Are you awake?" 

She turned her head a little bit, moving her head a bit to rest beneath his chin. "Yes," she replied. Her hand reached out and clutched his tightly. "I wonder what Jii-chan would say if he saw us like this," she mused softly. 

"He would hit me with his staff," Legolas replied running his slender fingers through her now long golden hair. "I had the strangest dream," he stated. 

"What was it about?" 

He smiled. "It was you I think. We were on the moon, staring at the Earth, dancing on water, roses and flowers of all types around us, growing and blossoming. You whispered something to me. I can scarcely remember it in my waking hours. You said you wanted to be free." Usagi stared at him, eyes wide. He brushed her long golden hair out of her face. After a moment she smiled. 

"I'm so tired," she sighed. "It all seems like a dream, everything that has happened lately. If it is a dream, I don't want to wake." 

Slowly he pulled himself to his feet, helping Usagi up. She nearly cried out in protest but didn't. "I'll stay with you," he assured her, beginning to lead her to her room. 

She forgot about when she went to sleep but when she awoke she was alone in her room. She sighed softly and slipped out of the bed before pulling the sheets about the bed, loosely making it neater. She stepped out of her room and decided to find Gandalf. She came upon a room with an open door and peeked in. There Gandalf was talking to Aragorn and Éomer. She stood off to the shadows of the doorway for a little bit, listening to them speak. They were planning to move to the Black Gate in two days time. Two days…

Soon this whole thing would be over. Frodo was safe although he was walking in the land of darkness. Everyone she knew she supposed was safe. What would she do when this ordeal was over? She would return to Lórien…she had a bad feeling that something was happening to the woods while she had been traveling. After that she would…she would go to Rivendell and then to the Shire. All those talks she had held with Pippin lately made her wish to see it even more. And then what? 

Her thoughts were broken as she heard the scraping of chairs against the stone floor. She hastily fled through the door before she was caught. She wouldn't know what her punishment would be but she knew Gandalf could be harsh in delivering punishment. She found herself in the gardens of the House of Healing once more. It was there she found someone sitting upon a stone bench beneath a tree. She smiled and walked towards him. "Hello Faramir. How are you?" she questioned. 

He looked up at her. "I am well I suppose."

"Your spirits have darkened," she stated taking a seat beside him. 

He smiled sadly. "All young shall rule too soon." He sighed. "My father has left, Éomer is king…what next? Will you be a queen?" 

Usagi said nothing for a moment and she slowly began laughing. "The irony of your words. But trouble yourself not, Steward. All evil will pass and days of happiness will shine through. Especially for you, young Faramir." 

A day had passed. Usagi stood on the walls, looking out at the tents where men were assembling to move to the Black Gate. She sighed. War. But her friends were safe. She sighed, tossing the Ginzuishou up and down in her hands. "Twinkle Yell," she called with a sigh. Soon a flash of light filled the sky and the Pegasus came down once more. 

"You called princess?" he questioned. 

"Yes." She replied and said no more. The winged horse stopped flapping his wings to settle down beside her on the wall. "How is…Earth?" she questioned slowly. 

The Pegasus rested his head on her shoulder. "You fear for it?" She nodded. "All is well. Though many people worry about you."

"Still? After all this time?" 

Helios nodded. "Yes," he replied. "After all this time." 

She said nothing once more and a long time passed filled only with the occasional yelling from bellow or the call of a seagull. "I don't know what to do with myself…" she sighed softly, propping her elbows against the wall. After a moment she shook her head and stood up straight. "Come on, let's go inside."

The next day came and Usagi sat upon her Pegasus beside Gandalf. They were preparing to depart, seven thousand men preparing to move to the Black Gate. Usagi stared back into the direction of the House of Healing. Poor Éowyn. The older golden haired girl felt guilty leaving the younger girl behind. But Faramir wasn't to be accompanying the soldiers to the Black Gate so the Lady of Rohan wouldn't be totally lonely. She turned her attention to the wizard sitting upon Shadowfax. 

He glanced at the girl perched upon the winged horse. "Nervous?" he questioned. 

"No." she replied with a sigh, staring straight ahead again at the soldiers preparing to leave. "Am I ever nervous?" 

The wizard looked thoughtful for a moment. "No I don't think so." He turned Shadowfax to walk over to where Aragorn was. Usagi shook her head. Those two were glued to the hip…kind of like her and her senshi now that she thought about it. Her finger drifted up to touch her necklace. They groped around for a moment. 

"The Ginzuishou!" she cried suddenly. Helios looked up at the name of the crystal. She had left it in her room. She turned Helios to the air and flew straight for the House of Healing. When she got to the window of the room she had been staying in, she leapt off of the horse. After she scrambled into the room she searched around for a moment. The servant that was cleaning up the room stared at her curiously. Usagi got down on her hands and knees searching the floor. Then she saw it, the small crystal bumped up against the bed. She grabbed it and held it close for a moment. She had to wonder why she didn't notice it was missing earlier. 

The golden haired girl scrambled out the window once more to climb back onto the back of the Pegasus, the small crystal clutched tightly in her hand. "Sorry about that," she whispered to the winged horse. "I guess I haven't changed much," she let a wistful smile drift across her lips, thinking of the happy times that seemed so distant. "Let us be off, we don't want Jii-chan mad." The horse nodded and she let out a small laugh as it turned to fly back to the men preparing to leave. 

She flew the Pegasus over the heads of Legolas and Gimli before landing beside them, the great winged horse landed with force to shake the earth a bit. The dwarf cried out in surprise. "Ah!" he cried. "What do you think you're doing!" he yelled at the golden haired girl. "Are you trying to kill me?!" he demanded. 

Usagi smiled. "Perhaps." The dwarf scowled at her. "For one so much older than I, you act so much younger." Legolas shook his head. "You are quick to anger sometimes." 

"Gah! That is only with you," Gimli shook his fist at the girl perched upon the winged horse. Suddenly the trumpets sounded and Usagi lifted the horse up into the air once more as the men began to move. She left the two to find Gandalf. They traveled until they reached Osgiliath at noon. They traveled five miles past Osgiliath and there they stopped, ending their first day of travel. 

Soon the third day of travel came and when they came past the Cross Roads blowing trumpets and yelling the arrival of King Elessar.  But no matter how much the trumpets were sounded, hope seem to fade away and evil encased them, wrapping them in its trap. Even Helios' wings seemed to falter and Usagi placed the great white horse upon the ground to walk, hope seemed to dwindle and for her it seemed as if her hope was not the only one that was failing. Her fingers constantly wrapped around the Ginzuishou and she would often listen to the glass that Galadriel gave to her. 

"Lórien," she whispered on their sixth day of travel. "Hope dwindles for me, but what of your trees. Will I ever be able to walk beneath your leaves?" She sat in silence for a moment. "I wish to hear of what has fate has fallen to you. I fear for you." 

They came to the great black gates. Three doors were clenched shut, glaring at them, and they seemed to search her soul as she sat perched upon her white winged horse. She looked about, into the hills that surrounded the gate, something made her greatly uneasy. Soon trumpets were sounded, banners unraveled, heralds crying. A silence fell and soon the captains turned away from the gate. Helios backed up. "Something is wrong," he whispered to his rider. 

Usagi nodded. "I feel it too," she replied. "I just hope my gut feeling isn't right like it always is." Soon drums filled the air and Usagi placed her hands over her ears trying to block out the rumbling sound. Soon horns joined in creating a painful sound to her ears. Helios let out a shriek as the sound filled the air. And then the gate creaked open slamming against itself and a rider emerged from it. The white horse reared back drawing attention from the approaching riders. Usagi grabbed hold of the horse's mane and slowly he began to shrink until he fit within her palm. She hid him from sight and stood beside Gandalf, hoping that their 'visitors' had not thought much of the whole scene the winged horse created. 

The messenger rode forth on a giant black horse. Usagi pulled back away from it, hiding herself in Gandalf's shadow. She shivered as if from cold, cold that was created from the black messenger. The messenger was robed in black, but he was no Nazgûl. He was a living man. His name was long forgotten and he himself could not remember it. "I am the Mouth of Sauron." He rode forth, a small party dressed in black riding with him. They carried a black banner, a red eye casted upon it.  

"Is there anyone in this rout with authority to treat me with?" he asked, turning to Aragorn. ""Or indeed with wit to understand me? Not thou at least! It takes more than a piece of elvish glass to make a king." He shook his head. "Such rabble is this. Why any brigand of the hills can show a good following."

Silence filled the air and Usagi's hand slowly drifted to her sword at her waist. She kept herself hidden as well as she could behind Gandalf. She felt as if eyes were watching her from all directions. Soon a sharp ringing sound filled her ears blocking out whatever Gandalf had said. The sharp noise disappeared and Usagi let out a small sigh of relief though her head was still ringing. 

"So!" cried the Messenger. "Then thou art the spokesman, old greybeard? Have we not heard of thee at whiles, and of thy wanderings, ever hatching plots and mischief at a safe distance? But time, thou hast  stuck out thy nose too far, Master Gandalf; and thou shalt see what comes to him who sets his foolish webs before the feet of Sauron the Great. I have tokens that I was bidden to show to thee in especial, if thou shouldst dare to come," he signaled to one of his guards. He came forward with a bundle wrapped in black cloth.    

He opened the bundle and showed to everyone who could see a short sword, much like the one wielded by Sam, a grey cloak with the pin of Lórien, and finally the mithril-mail that Frodo wore beneath his clothing. He set them aside once more and silence filled the air, hearts heavy and black as hope dwindled away. Pippin let out a cry of grief. 

"USO!" Usagi screamed leaving Gandalf's shadow. "Uso! Uso! Uso! It's all a lie! I saw them with my own eyes ten days past! I won't believe they have fallen! Where is the-" 

"Silence!" Gandalf bellowed causing the girl to clamp her mouth shut. 

The messenger laughed. "Ah a girl in thy company? Another imp? What use you find in them I cannot guess; but to send them into Mordor as spies is beyond your accustomed folly. Still I thank him for the brat has revealed that you have seen these tokens before, and it would be vain for you to deny them now." 

"I wish not to deny them. But why, foul Mouth of Sauron, do you present them to us now?"   

"These are the marks of a conspiracy and your words now will decide their fate." No one answered. Usagi stared at him, her fingers wrapped tightly around the hilt of her blade. Her other hand was clutched around the Ginzuishou and she closed her eyes, falling forward. He laughed once more. "Weak girl. Good, good, I see your imp friend was dear to you or his errand too important to let fail. He will die unless you agree to my lord's terms." 

"Name the terms," Gandalf stated. He no longer seemed strong and undefeatable but crushed and filled with anguish. 

"These are the terms. All land east of the Anduin shall belong to Sauron and Sauron alone. Any men of Gondor dwelling or walking this land must leave and take an oath never to walk these lands again. Gondor and its allies must swear never to take arms against Mordor in open or in secret and all land from the Misty Mountains to the Anduin shall be given to Mordor as tribute but the people there shall be able to govern there own affairs but must aid Mordor in rebuilding Isengard in which they had destroyed. Saruman will not dwell in Mordor but a more capable lieutenant shall be chosen instead by Sauron." 

Dark and hot. Everything was dark like black and fires seemed not far away. Usagi turned her head. Where was she? _Mount Doom_, a voice replied for her. She nodded, yes Mount Doom. She saw Frodo walking in tattered rags, the One still hanging from his neck. So they were safe. Usagi closed her eyes until her spirit drifted back to her body at the Black Gate. So they were safe and the world still had a ray of hope. She felt an eye upon her now. Let him watch, she didn't care. 

"These we will take!" Gandalf yelled, casting aside his cloak, revealing his white robes. Usagi blinked her eyes open. His hand reached out and snatched the cloak, sword, and mail. "These we will take in memory of our friend. But as for your terms, we reject them utterly. Begone! Your embassy is over. We did not come here to waste time treating words with Sauron; faithless and accursed still less than one of his slaves. Begone!" 

The Messenger of Mordor did not laugh anymore. He mounted his horse and stared all of them in turn. Finally his eyes fell upon Usagi, cradling a small golden orb in her hands. He gazed at it for a moment before looking upon her face. 'They live,' Usagi mouthed. His eyes narrowed and he turned his horse galloping back to the gate. Usagi took a deep breath before throwing the golden orb upon the ground and Helios sprung forth from it. She grabbed the crystal from her necklace and ripped it off. "Moon Eternal Make Up!" She transformed into her princess dress and scrambled upon the white pegasus, drawing forth her crystal blade. 

The Messenger's companions lifted their horns and blew notes into the air signaling the long awaited moment. The trap was sprung. 

Drums filled the air and flames leapt into the sky as all the gates open and a river of creatures came flying out. Down creatures ran from the hills and the Captains of the West turned their horses to return to the army. Usagi didn't move. "Wall!" a clear sphere surrounded the army of seven thousand. She stood there and rode back to the others. The orcs and humans surrounded the army, slowly pushing themselves through the barrier. Aragorn was hastily shouting orders for the battle. Banners were raised and Usagi slowly turned her head looking at the Captains hastily obeying Aragorn's orders. 

Around the hills, a ring was made, swords and spears waiting to be used. Usagi stood by Gandalf, Helios watching nervously as the creatures slowly pushed through the rough barrier hastily set up. "WALL!" Usagi screamed. The barrier doubled in size, throwing all that was passing through it outwards. She heard a shriek. "Nazgûl," she whispered. "Shatter!" she cried. The wall collapsed outwards, falling upon the orcs and humans. All who came in contact with it screamed in pain before a blinding white light flared out from where the wall had stood. It blinded them momentarily and she took off to the sky, hoping to ward off the Nazgûl. '_Frodo,_' she thought. '_Hurry, I beg of you, hurry._' 

"SHI-NE!" She screamed her sword doubling in length. She struck at the creature the Nazgûl flew upon. The wraith screeched at her and Helios flew backwards at the noise. "Death! Death! Death!" she chanted. 

"The eagles are coming!" Gandalf cried.

"The eagles are coming! The eagles are coming!" Many other voices cried. The hosts of Mordor turned to look and the Nazgûl fled, beckoned back into the shadows of Mordor. Suddenly hope filled the men of Gondor and Rohan. Usagi turned the Pegasus back towards the battle. The army of Mordor lost whatever was driving them on and terror filled their souls. Helios set his hooves down beside Arod. Usagi turned to gaze at its rider. "Where is Gimli?" she asked. 

"He couldn't fight upon a horse." 

Usagi nodded slowly. "Stand, Men of the West! Stand and Wait! This is the hour of doom." Gandalf's voice filled the air. Usagi's fingers slowly reached out and wrapped around Legolas'. Silence filled the air and soon the earth began rumbling. The Black Gate began crumbling and fell in heaps of rumble. Far away the sound of crumbling was heard and slowly the clouds above Mordor began to depart. 

"The reign of Sauron ends." 

The golden haired girl slowly pulled her fingers away from his. "Let us see the victors upon Mount Doom." He nodded slowly and followed Gandalf as he mounted a great eagle. Helios took to the air and soon they were passing above the mountain war Mordor, their eyes falling upon the dead wasteland. "Look!" she cried, pointing down to the slopes of the mountain. There two figures were scrambling down the mountainside, rushing before the lava flowing from it. 

Usagi turned her eyes away from the two small figures being saved from the raging lava of Mount Doom. Her eyes saw that Gandalf was riding low as two other eagles passed and swept low to the ground. "Jii-chan!" she screamed and within a moment she disappeared. Gandalf turned to stare at where the Pegasus and his rider were seconds earlier, now there was only empty space. He stared and realized that she had left Middle Earth.

~*~

There's only the Epilogue left. I can't believe I'm almost done. 


	13. To See You Again

Free air cookies. Free air cookies!

**JLSCORPIO78: **STOP! STOP RIGHT THERE AND DON'T MOVE! WOY is not finished. I have about half the story left. I am SO freaking stuck on it I've dug a pit and my brother is trying to fill it for me…since I'm at the bottom. I'll get finished but the chapter isn't even six pages long. After I know how to start the next part I'll be over the wall and back on lovely lane. 

**Wish Upon A Silver Moon**

"Mistress."

Usagi looked up. The Ginzuishou floated gently above her. It flickered and a woman with long white hair, pale silvery skin, and a long white dress appeared. Her translucent wings flapped once and she held out her hand to the golden haired girl. "Princess Serenity." The girl nodded and unfolded her legs to stand up. "I give you this moment to say good-bye to this world."

"I'm leaving?"

"Yes. You have fulfilled your destiny here. Make the most of this moment. You only have a short amount of time."

She said nothing for a long time, taking the time to digest the words. To leave…Middle Earth? She had become accustomed to the land, the people, Legolas… Slowly she parted her lips and managed to choke out, "I understand."  

He peered forward into the darkness, his eyes searching for some form of life. He saw a merely speckle of silver ahead as if it was merely one star in a black sky. It was his guiding star to go by. He started walking towards it and soon he abandoned walking and began running in the blackness. His feet made the sound of pounding against a hard packed dirt road. Soon the speckle of silver seemed to grow larger. Before long it was a beautiful flowering crystal made of silver. It sparkled and shone, giving the world its own light. He stood there for a moment, staring at the crystal blossom. He reached out his hand and his slender fingers touched the crystal and it shot off a brilliant light that forced him to turn away. The crystal was replaced with a figure that he had seen not ago, but to him, it seemed like millions of years ago. 

She stood there, smiling at him. Her silvery haired pulled up in a style he had only seen done by one person it the universe and even that was in brief fleeting moments. Silence filled the air around them, a calming silence unlike any he had ever heard before as if there was a trace of a soft, gentle song somewhere. Her pale fingers reached out and gently touched his cheek. Her other hand reached out and she took his face in her two hands, barely touching them. She leaned forward and without a sound, she touched her lips to his forehead. The world faded into endless darkness once more. 

The figure presented to him barely looked familiar. Her eyes were so different than the clouded steely blue he was used to staring at. They were clear, like a clean deep pool of water or the oceans he had seen in Gondor. Beautiful blue. She turned her head and suddenly a scene was placed with her. It was strange and eerie. The stones of the railing she was leaning upon glowed in the night as if it was part of the moon. Someone came up to the girl and she smiled. "Princess Serenity," the man in black armor bowed low and a smile came to the princess' lips. She took the man's face into her hands. 

"There need not be any formalities between us," she stated softly and the man stood once more, towering above the princess a bit. Their lips moved closer…

He diverted his eyes away and soon a new scene was laid before him. "Endymion! Endymion!" the princess cried, reaching her hand to her fiancé's bloodied one. "Why do the gods cast us apart?" she questioned. "Must I be fated to live my remaining days without you? Endymion, Endymion my sweet love." He wanted to rip his eyes away from the scene but he couldn't, he was forced to watch. "Never," she whispered. "I won't have to live without you." Her hand reached out for a sword. "I shant part with you now." She raised the blade and closed her eyes as it was driven deep into her stomach.

"Serenity!" a woman's voice screamed. "No Serenity!" 

Everything left his sight, giving him a moment to think. But that brief moment wasn't long enough. "I'M LATE!" A voice screamed, breaking any possible thoughts. What was this? The girl that he had fallen head over heels for had long shimmering golden hair. Her blue eyes were clear and a beautiful blue of the endless oceans. His heart caught in his throat. But no, this wasn't the girl who was serious and held an air of melancholy. She wore the strangest outfit he had ever seen. An odd blue skirt cut to her knee and her shirt held a giant bow and a blue collar. He had never seen anything like it, even this place. The roads were black, everything was stone and there were nearly no trees to be seen. He could never live in a place such as this. 

The girl stepped on something and fell. "Oh! I stepped on a neko!" she cried. "Gomen! Gomen nasai!" 

The cat scratched at her face and pointed to her forehead. "Nani? A Band-Aid?" Her fingers reached forward and she pulled the Band-Aid off to reveal an upturned crescent moon. Everything suddenly began passing his eyes at a hasty pace. Fighting, Death, Hardship, it was her life. This was the life of his beloved. As he watched, her eyes lost their shine and became a dull steely blue. Eyes belonging to someone who had been tested far to many times. 

"_The day I became Cosmos was when I held the power to save everything or let it all be destroyed_."

Everything slowed. Usagi pushed her way through the cauldron. Stars drifted around her as she used her wings to move. He knew something evil laid before her. "You're tearing me apart from the inside!" a voice screamed in agony. '_That is what I intended_,' she thought. 

"Give them BACK!" Usagi screamed. Suddenly a blinding light filled his vision, her vision, everything. He heard the sound of glass shattering a million times, deafening him. Her wings outstretched, she slowly drifted to a standstill stars flowing past her. Her eyes opened and stared right at him, but through him. "I'm alone," she whispered. A tear drifted down her face. "This battle for what? Doushite?" she asked. He wanted to reach out his arms and embrace her. 

"Usako?"

Her tears froze and she spun around. "Mamo…chan?" she questioned. A ring of stars formed around her. She spun around and the stars soon gained their bodies. Eight stars, and then a ninth one a golden crystal. ~_Eight how ironic_~ The golden haired girl threw herself into the arms of Chiba Mamoru, Endymion. He knew who he was and his heart dropped. "Mamo-chan," she cried. 

"Usagi."

"Usagi-chan."

"Oi Koneko!"

"Serenity-hime"

"Minna," Usagi smiled, staring at the prince. He gently pressed his lips to her long golden hair. Suddenly the man flickered and disappeared in a shower of golden dust. "Mamo-chan!" She cried out. Usagi turned her head suddenly in shock and surprise. Everyone flickered and disappeared. "Iie!" she cried. "Iie!" She reached out and tried vainly to grab a hold of the shimmering dust. It began to fade away. Legolas watched, the girl tormented, groping out to wrap her fingers around one of the pieces of dust. "IIE!" 

She was thrown from the star filled realm into nothingness. Suddenly she opened her eyes and she was beside a river. '_The Silverlobe_,' Legolas thought. The girl sat there, unmoving, silent tears streaming down her face. 

"Who goes there? Gollum?" a voice called. An old man stepped out from the trees. It was Gandalf, but the golden haired girl didn't know. "Now what do we have here?"

"Atashi wa Tsukino Usagi." The man scrunched up his face. Was this a form of elvish he didn't know? The girl shook her head. "My name is Usagi Tsukino," she stated slowly in common speech. "Can you…kill me?" 

Everything disappeared from his eyes and he was back to staring at the flowering silver crystal. Arms wrapped around him from behind and held him in place. "Legolas?" the familiar voice whispered softly. It sounded a bit saddened, ashamed. "Do you love me?"

The elf spun around suddenly catching the girl's hands in his. "Of course," he stated firmly. "Of course I love you. I would give you the world."

Her hands reached up and held his face in them for a moment. She stood upon her toes and brought her lips to his. They stayed like that for a long moment, lips resting upon lips. "Promise me you'll never forget me," she stated, a tear trailing from her eyes. 

"Usagi?" he questioned softly.

"Promise me!" She begged, her voice pleading.

"I'll never forget you even if a million years pass until I can lay my lips upon your own." 

Usagi took a step back. "I'm so sorry we had to meet and love."

"Do you truly hate me that much?" he asked, pain hinting upon his voice.

"No. I don't hate you. I love you, I love you too much for my heart to bear but it seems that we must part. Forgive me for stealing your heart," she whispered. He gently took her hand in his and brought her fingertips to his lips. "Don't, please don't," she pleaded.

"I wish I had something to give to you so you could remember me." His hands reached up for the necklace about his neck but her hands stopped him. 

She shook her head. "No…in case it takes that long to see you again." She pressed something into his hand. He looked down, the ring that was always upon her necklace, close to her heart. "To remember me by."

Legolas slowly nodded and slipped it upon his finger. He drew a ring from his own finger. "It is my father's, he gave it to me. He said he didn't desire power even though he was supposed to keep it. But I give it to you, as I give my heart to you." He took her left hand into his and drew the ring upon her ring finger. He pressed it to his lips. "Until we meet again."

"Until we meet again."

He pulled the girl into his arms and pressed his lips to her own until he felt her disappear from his arms. The glowing silver crystal flickered and faded away too. He closed his eyes and felt a tear trail down his cheek. When he opened his eyes there was once more a color other than himself and black. He stared down at his finger, the ring gleamed back at him in the sunlight. "Until we meet again, I'll wish upon a silver moon." 

She slowly opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling above her. White. '_Where am I_?' she questioned herself. "Usagi-chan?" a voice from a distant memory called. "Usagi-chan? Mamoru-san she's awake!" 

No. Slowly she sat up and her eyes scanned the area around her. Pink, bunnies, something from a long lost memory. "Usako!" strong arms wrapped around her and she stared unmoving in a dazed dream.

"Where am I?" she asked. 

"Nani?" Mamoru questioned. "Usako, you're awake. You've been asleep for two weeks since we defeated the Cauldron and Chaos," he replied in Japanese. 

"Please repeat that in Common Speech," she stated automatically. "Common Speech or…" Tears slowly began to fill her eyes. She stumbled out of the bed, something glass clattered to the floor as she did and a soft song began playing. The Ginzuishou hit the ground afterwards, whole once more. She ran to the mirror and stared at her reflection. Her eyes were dull, but her face was still young and fair as she had looked so long ago…before Galaxia attacked. Tears began to trail from her eyes as she stared shocked at her face. Her fingers gently ran over the cold smooth glass, a finger on her left hand held a ring unlike no other on Earth. "No…" she whispered. "No. No! NO!" she screamed. She fell to the ground, tears spilling wildly from her eyes. "no." 

Two years later Usagi committed suicide after Mamoru was killed in a motorcycle accident. 

_July 25, 3021_

"So you part with us too Galadriel," Legolas stated, staring upon the much older woman. He had returned to Mirkwood from Ithilien when his father had called upon him. 

"Yes," Galadriel smiled staring straight at the elf prince. Gimli stood beside his tall elf friend staring a frown upon his face but admiration (or something more) for the elf lady in his eyes. "My time in Middle Earth has passed and I will pass into the west as merely Galadriel." 

Legolas nodded. "I'll miss you!" Gimli cried out, tears shimmering in his eyes. 

Galadriel smiled and nodded. "Yes but I do have a parting present for you. I thought it would be best to give this to you. I think you'll like it." She stepped back and to the side. Haldir walked up, holding a cloaked figure by his hand. Legolas straightened at the sight of the cloaked figure, deep shadows covering their face. Haldir stepped aside and the figure stopped moving. "Child." 

Long slender arms and fingers peeked out from the cloak, revealing a long white dress. Legolas couldn't keep in his surprise and a gasp escaped his mouth. Upon the left hand on the ring finger was a ring that looked very familiar and the dress…images from an old memory touched his mind and eyes. The fingers drew back the hood. She shook her head, long golden locks spilling out. She blinked for a moment and turned her eyes to Gimli and then Legolas. She smiled, her clear blue eyes smiling with her. 

"I am Serenity."

_With these flowing tears_

_Are you still mine_

_Through all the years_

_Wish upon a silver moon_

_When hope is gone_

_We can still go on_

_Where did you go?_

_Were we meant to be?_

_When wind does not blow_

_When we've lost the sea_

_Wish upon a silver moon_

_When hope is gone_

_Is there still a dawn?_

_Upon which way_

_Does love take flight_

_No one can say_

_If it is upon the fading moonlight_

_I'm wishing_

_Wishing upon a silver moon_

_I hope for so many things_

_And that I will see you soon_

_The stars will shine_

_And upon this note_

_I can still hope_

_Perhaps you are still mine_

_Upon this silver moonlight_

_I'm lost deep within the night_

_Can these wings still take flight?_

_Wish upon a silver moon_

_Please sing to me_

_Are we still meant to be?_

_I'm wishing upon a silver moon_

_But perhaps I already know_

_That I am not alone_

~End~

Well I finished the fic. It took a lot less time than I thought since I skimmed down a lot of parts, and hopefully it was a big advertisement for everyone to read the books. Maybe not. But it's always been my dream to write a beautiful ending, one where everyone will cry and say, "that was so beautiful!" because a lot of the stories I love, make me cry at the end. But anyways…Explanations (You might already get some of them):

**Chipped Ginzuishou**: Although Usagi was in Middle Earth, she was still in Tokyo asleep for two weeks. Basically everything happened to her in two bodies, her body split after the whole Chaos incident. One was in Middle Earth, the other in Tokyo. The chip in the Ginzuishou was the part of the crystal in Usagi in Tokyo. After Usagi fulfilled her destiny in Middle Earth and returned to Tokyo the Crystal became whole and her two bodies combined to one again. Get it?

**Usagi's Powers in Middle Earth**: In Chapter 8 Usagi uses "Flame Sniper" and "Space Sword Blaster." The reason for this is when Usagi had the power to save the universe or let it all be destroyed, when she was going through the Cauldron in Book Three of the Manga. In my eyes, I interpreted it for this story that Usagi became Cosmos the moment she held that power and in my eyes when Usagi becomes Cosmos she has the power of all the senshi in the universe. The reason why she only uses her senshi's attacks is because she knows those attacks.

**Glass Object Galadriel Gave Usag**i: I concluded, although it did almost nothing throughout the story that it would be a music box, for Usagi to remember Middle Earth by. Galadriel discovered one night while looking into her mirror that Usagi was going to leave Middle Earth after a series of Death. Why didn't I mention this in the story? Because I didn't know what to do with the glass object. Well now it's a glass music box.

**Gimli and Galadriel**: Maybe Gimli doesn't have a little crush on her but I kind of thought he did when I read the book. If you don't like it, think of it for humor purposes. 

Review…please? 


End file.
